


Raging Stallion

by Phylix



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Bottom Hanzo Shimada, Camboy Genji, Drunken Confessions, Genji Shimada is a Little Shit, Hand Jobs, Hanzo just wants to be loved, Jesse is a Porn Star, LITERALLY, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Non-Romantic Sex, Romance, Top Jesse McCree, alcohol use, it's just porn, non-romantic McGenji, porno sex, pornstar AU, sex workers?, supportive brothers, they are making a porno
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-04-23 03:19:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 64,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14323413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phylix/pseuds/Phylix
Summary: It started with Drunk Hanzo pressing the nuclear option and getting his brother involved in his love life. All Hanzo wanted was a man that fulfilled his every need, instead what he got was a brother who tried way too hard and a neighbor that may just fulfill every last dirty fantasy Hanzo ever dreamed of.It shouldn't matter that Genji's the one with the blossoming career in the adult entertainment industry. It shouldn't matter that Jaxson McCoy, the world's greatest porn star's real name is Jesse McCree and he is living right next door and he is even better looking in real life than on film.  And it especially shouldn't matter then that a simple case of mistaken identity could lead him to a man even more interesting and more sensual than anything he had ever seen on screen.How could any of this be Hanzo's fault?





	1. Chapter 1

Telling Genji was his first mistake. No, not first. There were plenty of mistakes he made along the way. Telling Genji was just the most memorable. Telling Genji was just the most disastrous. A few drinks in and all he wanted was just someone who understood the way he felt and would sympathize with his need. It was a poor decision to drink grain alcohol so freely with so little to eat. Hanzo had looked around and found only Genji.

He would have had better luck telling Satya or Amelie. Fuck. Either option sounded better. Hindsight, as they say, was 20/20.

Hindsight taught him time and time again that Genji always ended up being the nuclear option. And now Genji was directly responsible for the flood of gay porn scenes to his inbox. Nothing complete, just three to four minutes of hardcore, gay porn.

Hanzo’s phone gave the cheery little ding again, one that he had grown to hate over the last day and a half. Another message from Genji. Another gay porn that would automatically start as soon as he opened the email. Another text that stated ‘like?’.

God, he hated that word now.

He stopped looking at his phone at all after the fifth video appeared. That was a mear hour after he pressed that metaphorical big red button with a single drunken call to his younger brother. The stream of videos and messages and pictures of naked men and toys and positions and lewd questions continued through the night. They flooded in through emails and text messages. When he stopped answering them, other social media started to play it’s own volley of chimes, only to stop at three in the morning, a sure sign that Genji had finally hooked up with someone in the club and Hanzo could get a blessed two hours of sleep before he had to get up for work.

It started up again at his seven o’clock meeting. His phone gave a loud chirp-- Genji’s notification sound. Hanzo looked around the room as everyone else did at the sound of a sparrow. It took him three milliseconds to recognize what was happening before it started up again. Another and another and another. Loud, shrill chirps that caused Mr. Ogundimu to slow his presentation to a standstill as all eyes turned to Hanzo.

He fumbled to take his phone out of his pocket and prayed to god, any god, that he could get the sound down without accidentally unlocking the screen. His hands shook as he finally muted the damn thing as three more texts came in from his brother. He mumbled a short apology and held his head down. There was no way he could look anyone at the table in the eye.

The rest of the morning had been the same. Hanzo cursed himself as he pressed his back against the cubicle wall and swiped his phone open to check his voicemail. A stream of images of men, good-looking men that looked chiseled from stone and photoshopped to perfection. Thin and lean and gorgeous. The exact type that Genji looked for in a partner. He quickly backed out of Genji’s text messages.

It was his fault, he reasoned. Sure, he went nuclear with Genji, but what else could he have expected from his younger brother? The man was a camwhore. Quite literally. Genji surrounded himself with hot, sweaty bodies. With people too beautiful for words and lewd photos he called art. sex at seven in the morning was normal for Genji. It was not normal for Hanzo. Hanzo was the responsible brother. The one that made correct choices and stayed away from immoral things.

What he was doing now was not normal. Hanzo hunched in the corner of his cubicle, facing the door and kept his screen low. There was no door, and anyone could want to conference him at any time to trap him in this tiny prison of beige walls, especially after the disastrous meeting. What he needed to do was erase all evidence of gay pornography from his work phone without anyone noticing. Maybe then block Genji’s number for a while.

Maybe if HR traced his phone, he could say someone stole his brother’s phone. Everyone knew he was the first contact in his younger brother's phone. Most were also aware of the fact that trouble easily followed Genji, it would not be out of the way to assume that some prick stole his phone and proceeded to flood all contacts with porn. This recent flood of dicks was a result of that.

Maybe he could request a new phone with a new number and cut Genji out of his life for good.

No, it was his fault for mixing his personal and private lines. He reasoned before that he did not have friends outside of work. And Amelie and Satya both worked just a few cubes down, and they only contacted each other through the company’s messaging system. He spent the day messaging them through the system and had lunch with both women. Genji was the only person he interacted with outside this office.

He should have just stayed with two separate phones so his work life would never clash with Genji.

It was stupid Drunk Hanzo that caused all the problems; he finally reasoned as he finished deleting all the messages from his brother. It seemed that Genji had finally fallen asleep. Nothing had come in an hour. Not since the last hurrah at seven. Or maybe his brother finally caught on that he wasn’t responding. Drunk Hanzo was always to blame.

Hanzo felt dirty the rest of the morning. By lunch, he had calmed. Business went on as usual. Clients served. Emails sent out. Appointments made. Hanzo prided himself on his work. He liked his humdrum job and humdrum life where he lived in a small house just outside the city where there were a Whole Foods and casual dining, and he did not have to think about life.

“Bonjour, Monsieur Obnoxious,” Amelie wore a thin smile as she leaned against his cubicle door. “I heard what happened in the morning briefing.”

Hanzo groaned and ran a hand down his face. “Was it that bad?”

“Akande is furious that he was interrupted, but it is no more than his usual annoyance. At least your messaging was short and sweet. The new girl has an entire Chinese pop song as her notification. It went off three times in their meeting.” She moved in and sat at the edge of his desk, crossing her long ankles and giving him a hard stare. “What was so urgent?”

“Genji,” He answered and packed his things into his side bag, hoping that his brother’s name was as good of an explanation as any.

It wasn’t.

“Has he been arrested again? You know the last time you ignored him for so long he was in the clink.” Amelie followed him out of the cubicle and to the elevators.

“No,” Hanzo stated. “Just being a pest.”

“At seven in the morning? Isn’t he usually sleeping off a cocaine binge by then?”

Hanzo frowned deeply at the woman. Sure, those were the exact words he used to describe his brother before, but when they came from her, they somehow sounded more malice. “My brother does not have a drug problem.”

“You talk about your brother all the time that way. How he is a screw-up. And a party boy. And a whore.”

“The difference is, he is my brother, and I am allowed to speak of him in such ways.” That was the end of it.

Amelie smiled wickedly, “Jealous?”

The elevator dinged and the doors slowly opened, revealing Satya. Punctual as always. She quirked an elegant eyebrow as Hanzo and Amelie entered. She crossed her long, graceful arms over her chest and looked away from Hanzo, waiting until the doors closed before speaking. “Isn’t it absolutely exasperating to find your brother as the root of all your difficulties?”

Hanzo frowned.

“Tell me, which city did he wake up in today?” Satya continued.

His frown deepened.

__________

He finally called Genji after work as he walked through the parking garage to his reserved space. He had been pleased that the onslaught of pornography stopped and had not started up again. Hanzo slipped into the driver’s seat of his black car and held the phone tightly against his ear, just in case.

The loud thumping of techno music blasted as Genji answered. Hanzo winced and pulled the phone away from his ear, only to hear Genji shouting over the warbled noise. “Brother! What are you doing calling me so early?”

“Early? Genji, it is seven in the evening.”

“I meant early for you. You usually work until, like, ten at night,” The muffled sounds of sex droned as Genji spoke. “I wasn’t expecting to hear from you at all. You know, you almost ruined the scene-”

Hanzo felt his face turn beet red. “Genji.” It wasn’t like he didn’t know what his brother did for a living. He called it art. Hanzo called it voyeurism. At least he found a way of making money off of his...creative hobbies. Officially, Genji owned and operated his website where he showcased his body. It was a terrible misfortune for him to search through PornHub and come across a very familiar green haired Asian man doing lewd enough things to make him swear entirely off streaming sites.

“Kidding! We are just photographing today, you know? No video, just cameras. You can come by you know. I invited over some hot guys-”

  
“Genji!” Hanzo shouted, his cheeks burned. “That is why I am calling! Stop sending me pictures and video and other things! You nearly got me fired!”

The line went quiet. Hanzo closed his eyes and rested his forehead on the steering wheel. The thumping of the music died away and left him in blessed silence. His stomach twisted into knots. He had not realized how tense everything was until this moment. Everything ached. Even now, in the comfort of his car, he could still feel the harsh gazes of judgemental eyes on his back. He just knew that HR could track his phone and see the things that were sent. He knew that clients would see the pornography and the countless, gorgeous male forms that flooded him. He worried that he accidentally forwarded something on to Mr. Ogundimu. And that would be it. He would be without a job and homeless.

He took a deep breath in. His head was still reeling; the steering wheel was the only thing keeping him in balance as the world twisted away.

“Hanzo?” He heard the distant voice, “You with me, buddy?”

Genji.

“I’m fine.”

“Shit, I sent you on another death spiral, didn’t I?” He heard his brother’s long sigh. “I was teasing you. Why were you in a meeting at seven?”

“I start work at six every day, Genji,” He managed to mumble out. “I work international, remember? The other side of the world has sun when it’s dark here.”

The silence came again.

“Mother fuck,” Genji finally breathed out. “Look, I’m sorry man. I assumed that you know, with you leaving at ten every night, I counted backward to what eight hours would be plus a lunch. I thought I was safe.”

“Could you just….not?” Hanzo whispered. It came out far weaker than what he wanted. He sounded fragile.

“Not?” Genji responded. “Not what?”

“Not….anything...please, Genji. Just….not.”

Genji sighed. “You want to come over? Get a drink? We are finishing up here, and then I am free. I mean, I don’t know what day it is, but…”

Hanzo clenched the phone in his hand tight. He swallowed slightly. “Yes. I will be there. Just….be clothed, please?”

“No promises,” There was a smile in Genji’s tone. Hanzo took another deep breath and turned the key in the ignition. The engine roared to life. “You need me to stay on the line? Talk you through how to get here?”

Hanzo felt his shoulders relax a fraction. “Could you?” Directions were not necessary. He had been the one to purchase Genji’s loft for him. He spent more nights at Genji’s loft than Genji spent at his home. There was not a need for directions, but Hanzo needed to hear his voice, not asking anything of him. Not questioning his motives, just Genji speaking slowly, telling him what roads to take and when to be careful.

In no time he was parked in Genji’s underground garage and was riding the old, rickety elevator to the top floor of the converted warehouse. Genji had insisted on it, for the excellent lighting. Genji had always been the more artistic brother. He dyed his hair, put holes in every part of his body that would have them, and was regularly going to parties with people named Greco and Apple.

It wasn’t until years later when he decided to come over unannounced that he found out what Genji was less of a traditional artist and more of an...adult artist. It was a shock, of course, finding the orgy of bodies littered on his brother’s floor as Genji stood above them, camera in hand and snapped out photos. Hanzo was just pleased to know that Genji had not been...indulging his pleasures at that time.

“Hello,” Hanzo called out loudly, one of the many things he learned to do if ever coming over. He was not at all surprised by the fact there were naked people around. More like he did not want to see that many naked people in one place. Announcing himself was the best way to make sure he did not walk in on his brother in the middle of what he casually called “a scene.”

“Hanzo!” Genji moved out. For once, he was fully dressed, his hair gelled back with perfect eyeliner. He walked over and took Hanzo’s work bag. “I have dinner coming in fifteen minutes. We are just cleaning up right now.”

“I thought you said you were doing a scene,” Hanzo stated.

“I was. And now we are done. Lost the light," Genji motioned to the large window and the sky.” He smiled. “A friend was looking to do some professional shots for her anniversary. I was directing. It was all softcore stuff.”

“I don’t know what that means,” Hanzo mumbled, then held up his hand. “I do not wish to know either, Genji.”

Genji shrugged. “Lingerie photoshoot is all it means. No nudity. Just sweet and sultry all mixed in.”

Hanzo wanted to ask about the moans he heard on the phone, but Genji was pulling him along to the balcony instead. Suddenly, he felt tired. Below, the lights of the city slowly flickered on as the sun dipped below the skyline. Hanzo leaned against the railing and wished he had not given up smoking. He did love being in the city, so close to everything. It was convenient. The skywalk could take him everywhere he wanted to go, and his car would no longer be an issue. He would save a ton of money on gas even.

“So how long has it been?” Genji asked, pulling him out of his thoughts.

“I was here last weekend, Genji. And we talk almost every night on the phone.”

“I was talking about that drunk call the other night,” Genji leaned against the railing next to him. The amber light of the cigarette glowed with promise as he took a deep drag before releasing the plumes of smoke into the night air.

Hanzo closed his eyes and inhaled the scent. His fingers twitched to mimic the movement. “I don’t remember. I was drunk, Genji. That is why it was is called drunk dialing.”

“Then I will remind you,” His brother smirked. “You were lamenting about your job and how it is unsatisfying. You have friends, but they are terrible gossips so you cannot tell them anything real about yourself and instead regale them with stories about how lecherous I am. You talked about how you wished you could return to the city, but the suburbs were more akin to the persona you have made at work.”

Hanzo groaned and leaned over the railing, just enough to be dangerous, but not put him in real danger. “It was a bad episode, Genji, nothing more.”

“The loft next to mine is available now. You can live there, next to me.” He flashed Hanzo a brilliant smile.

Hanzo laughed. “Oh good god no,” He took the cigarette from Genji’s hand and took a long drag, letting the smoke burn in his lungs before he released it. “I would hear every pornographic scene you filmed.”

“The walls are very soundproof.”

“Then I would imagine it at every waking instant,” Hanzo smiled. “You are my brother, and I respect what you do, but I do not want to imagine you getting your dick sucked off.”

“You are over here all the time anyway.”

“And I can speak to you face to face. While you are wearing clothes. And your dick is not getting sucked off.” He handed Genji back the cigarette. “No, I think I would miss the stars.” He looked up to the sky. “This feels nice, but it is not right for me.”

“And your job and friends?”

“They are adequate,” Hanzo stated. “I get paid well, and my friends are bitches, but I am just like them, so we go well together.” He lapsed back into silence and watched as the sky went from dark blue to black. The lights of the buildings sparkled in the darkness, but it all felt too...artificial. He loved it and hated it all at once.

“What about that last part?” Genji asked quietly, snubbing the butt out against the railing.

“What last part?”

“The part about sex, Hanzo,” Genji stated. “The part where you felt bored with going to shitty gay bars and meeting men that were either twinks you could break over your leg or old, hairy rejects looking for a hot thing to plow that night?”

Hanzo groaned and ran his hands down his face again. “I was just not in a very content place last night, Genji.”

“You got drunk off your ass on a work night, called to complain to me about it, spent the whole night lamenting that men in the city just aren’t that hot, then passed out on me. I figured I would show you there are some hot guys.” Genji sighed and pulled out his phone and began to scroll. Hanzo frowned and looked away, not interested to see the lewd pictures that Genji had displayed.

“Look, I got someone who might be interested in you,” Genji said and held his phone out for Hanzo. “I told him I have an older brother who is responsible and basically the opposite of me. He has a real job too, with a steady income. Not at all an artist like me.”

Hanzo frowned. He looked at Genji and not down at the phone. “You don’t have friends that aren’t involved in...this,” He motioned back inside.

“He is more of a friend of a friend,” Genji sighed and looked out. “Not everyone I know is a sex-fiend, Hanzo. Not even me. If you want to know, the guy is super anal. He is picky about what he eats, works out all the time and has opinions on everything. He isn’t my friend, Angie knows him from work, a nurse or lab tech or something.”

Hanzo’s hand twitched. Genji smirked. Hanzo knew he had lost. Genji had him with that. Angela had always been his rock. His artistic muse, as it were. She was stubborn and pigheaded and brilliant. Hanzo respected her authority. And her taste for the people she kept around her.

“I met him at one of her parties where I was the photographer. It was a legit job too; all my clothes stayed on. The kind that involves people in fancy clothes and me avoiding food that is made from snails. We got to talking when he said he hated those kinds of parties. He kind of checked me out too, but he wasn’t interested in me. I thought of you. Talked you up to him.”

Hanzo’s lips drew a fine line, and he let out a long sigh. He held out his hand, “Let me see.”

_________

He spent the night at Genji’s again, having his brother set up a date with this mysterious lab tech friend of Angela’s. They planned on meeting downtown after work on Friday. Six o’clock.

The last call of the day lasted far longer than it needed to, but when a client had been double charged two months in a row, and said client was now threatening to take her business elsewhere. He was left to smooth over that situation before anything else happened. He hoped Ogundimu appreciated the amount of patience he held for the woman. After two hours on the phone, the bank had been appeased, a check was written off to pay for the damages. The billing department had not only been notified, but he personally walked down there himself and made sure that the woman was not being charged again. It turned out to be a fluke in the system. A second application had been processed. It was righted now though.

The unfortunate thing was that it left him no time to drive back to his place and change into something less formal than a three-piece suit. He could have swung by Genji’s apartment, but then he would have been rushed to shower and dress. He would have ended up late. Instead, he stood there, looking ready for a business meeting and not a date.

Hanzo stood awkwardly in the doorway of the restaurant and waited, glancing down at his watch and frowning at the passing time.

Twenty minutes late. Hanzo frowned. There was no message on his phone. He gave an exasperated sigh and began to pace the front sidewalk of the building again, digging his hands deep into his pockets. He left it up to the lab tech to make reservations. Genji said he name was Greg (or was it Craig?), but there was no telling how accurate his brother was in his memory. He left the entire set up of this date in his brother’s hands, which now felt like a mistake.

Why did he let Genji talk him into this?

Hanzo looked around at the patrons that entered the restaurant, wondering which one was his social rendezvous. His brother had snapped one quick photo of the man when he was not looking at the party. From the blur, Hanzo could tell that he was, indeed, man-shaped with dark hair and two arms. How desperate was he now to allow his brother to set him up with strangers?

But Angela knew him, his brain retorted.

He continued wearing his path into the concrete.

___________

“It was a nightmare!” Hanzo huffed, a dark flush on his cheeks as he spoke with his hands. Whiskey sloshed onto the hardwood of his kitchen. He frowned as the liquid pooled on his expensive floor.

“Hanzo, how bad could it have really been?” Genji huffed on the other end of the phone. “It was the first date. They are always miserable. You have to look past that and think of-”

“He said I was not his type,” The glass clinked on his granite countertop as he set it down harder than he meant. He reached for a towel to clean up the mess and found the room continuing to spin. He instead decided to mop the mess up with his sock. No one was here to judge him on his cleaning decisions.

“Hanzo,” He could hear Genji’s tone. It was the same tone Hanzo reserved when he spoke to his brother himself when he felt he was irrational. “So what if it was bad. Don’t get blackout drunk because of it.”

“Fucking racist bastard,” He slurred to Genji, who was now giggling on the other end of the line. “You know...you know what he said to me? He said- you know-”

“Brother, you are far too drunk for this conversation,” Genji snickered over the phone. “Cork the wine and crawl into bed. Don’t worry about getting undressed, just get into bed and pass out. On your side, I don’t want you choking on vomit.”

“I’m not that drunk, Genji!” He shouted. The neighbor’s dog barked. He lowered his voice. “I’m not that drunk.”

“Fine, get it out of your system then. What did the racist bastard tell you?”

“He said to me, at the restaurant, at the table, he said, “Your brother was thinner than you. He said he was expecting something….smaller.”

There was a pause, then Genji broke out into a full belly laugh. Hanzo smirked a little at his brother’s reaction. “Holy Shit, Hanzo. He told you that?”

“He did! He said I lied. That he would never have...NEVER...contacted me if he knew….”

“Holy fuck, Hanzo!” Genji’s laughter died down. “What did he think you were, some thirty-seven-year-old twink? I sent him your dating profile. You have that picture I put on as your user picture, right?”

“Pffft,” Hanzo threw his hands wide. “I put up that picture you took of me for my dating profile, Genji! I look damn good in that photo! I am beefy! I am a beef man!”

Genji’s giggling resumed full force at that. “You are prime rib, brother. The best kind of beef. So what did you do?”

“I told him...see...I told that old dick that I didn’t want his old dick anyway.” Hanzo trailed off quietly. He grabbed the remainder of the bottle and made his way to the back porch, throwing open the sliding glass door with his foot and stepped into the fresh night air.

“Hanzo?”

“I wish I told him that,” Hanzo mumbled out. “I was too embarrassed to speak. How do you respond to that Genji?”

“I have always felt throwing a glass of wine in the guy’s face is pretty effective,” Genji said quietly. “But I also am good with being dramatic. What happened next?”

“I paid, and he left.”

“Shit, dude,” Genji groaned. “He made you pay for dinner too?”

“He told me that just after we ordered,” Hanzo groaned. “It was an hour and a half before I paid.”

“Fuck.”

Hanzo let out a hum and drowned the rest of the bottle of whiskey in two long chugs. He sat in silence before throwing the bottle into the middle of his well-manicured lawn. It rolled away and clinked on the back fence. “Sometimes I wish I was more like you.”

“Brother?”

“You know, sexy guys just flock to you, Genji, you attract them. You are honey.”

“Hanzo...I make porn for a living. Those sexy guys are patrons. I have sex on screen, and then they pay me. Those sexy guys make me money, Hanzo.”

“You like it,” Hanzo slurred out his words and laid back on the lawn furniture. “You were always a slut, Genji...not afraid of people and getting close and...big dicks.”

“Hanzo, you need to go inside your house, buddy,” Genji said soothingly. “I can hear you in the grass. Come on, man. Listen to me. Stand up and go inside.”

“Send me your porn star friends,” Hanzo mumbled. His eyes felt heavy, as did the rest of himself. “I want one of them to plow me.”

“No, Hanzo. You wouldn’t like any of my porn star friends.”

“Why not?” He frowned and looked up. He could see the stars twinkling in the night sky. Or was that a plane?

“Because I have had sex with all my porn star friends. They are my porn star friends because we work together.” He could hear the amusement in Genji’s voice. It annoyed him more “Plus, they are sticky.”

“You ruined the internet for me,” He frowned. “Can’t just search for gay porn anymore.”

“Okay, Hanzo.”

“Like…I wanna see it all. An’...I get you. I don’t wanna see you.”

“Okay, Hanzo.”

His eyes felt as if sandbags were attached to them. As if his head was filled with molasses and tar. He mumbled out something again to his brother and sank further into the soft, pillowy grass.

____________

It took the whole weekend to sleep off that hangover.

Hanzo pulled himself back into the world of the living before the sun rose and managed to deposit himself in his bed. Hours later he handled a call to Genji to affirm that yes, he was alive, yes, there was a bottle of water by his bed, and no, he did not need Genji driving out to the suburbs to take care of him.

It took until Sunday evening for him to decide to call in an absence from work. After the dehydration and headache evaporated away, Hanzo was left with a dark hole of despair in the pit of his stomach. The date had been a disaster, sure. The man was a complete tool. What really killed him though was the inability to walk away. He sat there, and took it, over and over from this stranger who did nothing but belittle his existence quietly in a crowded restaurant.

He would not be productive at work, he decided. He needed his faculties about him. Besides, Amalie and Satya would be looking for details about his weekend if he showed up with these dark bags under his eyes. He could not stand a second round or remembrance of his terrible date. He wanted to just forget.

Now, at eight in the morning, Hanzo Shimada relaxed in the crisp morning air. For now, it was wonderfully refreshing, but he could feel the humidity in the air that brought the promise of sticky heat and the outside world would become unbearable.

For once, he was not fighting against traffic or drinking a protein shake for breakfast. Instead, he was lounging on his back patio furniture and enjoying the first in a long line of imported beers in a loose pair of ratty pajama pants he would deny owning and no shirt. Let the world see his chest in all its glory. He worked hard to sculpt it that way, let Karen across the road ogle him a bit. Her husband too.

He had called Mei that morning to confirm his day off, citing needing to use his vacation days that he had built up before it disappeared at the end of the quarter. Mei had been kind too, making sure to put in that he would be working from home, just to make sure Ogundimu would not dock his pay. He resolved to buy her a cupcake when he returned.

And Hanzo was going to spend the rest of the day blackout drunk and masturbating.

He smirked and stretched himself out, feeling the tension dissipate from his shoulders. Well, maybe not masturbate. Not yet anyway. He would give it another hour to be sure that his neighbors were gone, then he would take out his little dragon and diddle it. He closed his eyes, facing into the sun. That should not have been such an enticing though, to pleasure himself where anyone could see, but it had been a long time since he last took time for himself. Hell, it had been too long since ANYONE touched him.

So maybe his plan for his vacation was not that creative, but damn if it didn’t feel satisfying. He worked hard, acquired a stable career that afforded him a house in the suburbs and now, he could reap the benefits of taking a safe, tedious job and just enjoy the fact that he was single, thirty-eight and drinking alone on his back porch while thinking of publicly masturbating.

Slowly, his hand slipped down, past the waistband of his loose sweats and lazily groped at his half-hard cock, tugging it awake slowly.

“So what do you think?”

Hanzo let out an audible groan and rolled his eyes as he looked towards the tall white fence that blocked out all his neighboring yards, slipping his sunglasses down his nose to glare at the invisible people. Someone in the yard to the right of his house meant he could not continue on out here like this. He removed his hand and sat up.

“How ‘bout here?” The voice continued. It was thick and gruff and unmistakably male. It shook him deep to his core and sent electric spikes down his spine. A voice should not sound as good as it did. It certainly shouldn’t get a half-hard chub into a full erection either. God, what he wouldn’t give to have a voice made up of dark gavel and sex right in his ear, promising to take care of his every need.

God, he hoped they would go away. He moved to cover himself as he slowly walked to sit up straight lawn furniture, careful to not let it make a single noise as he swung his legs over to the damp grass. He did not need nosey neighbors looking in at him and seeing him saluting the morning.

“Yeah, here looks good. Help me move the chaise,” Came another distinctly male voice with a long slow drawl to it, sounding like whiskey and honey, smooth and easy. The second spike of arousal shot through his spine. Hanzo glared at the beer in his hand, blaming the minimal amount of alcohol on the reason he felt this horny just by men’s voices.

“Jess, just call it a chair. It is a chair. You sit your ass it,” The first man said, sounding put out by the second man, but there was no real anger or fire.

“Fine Commander Killjoy, please help me move the chaise lounge chair over there…. No, to the left….there! In the sun.”

Hanzo slowly lifted himself up, off the metal frame careful to not make a sound as he listened to his neighbor work at redecorating his own backyard. His morning was interrupted, sure, but he could still make in inside without an issue and upstairs to his bedroom. Furniture being moved in a neighbor’s yard was not something that would derail all his plans, though it would have to change them.

But that voice…

He stopped and listened to that sweet southern drawl as he ordered the other man around, probably a work crew set out to deliver furniture. With his luck compiled the preciseness with which they were working, it was a good chance they would remain outside for a few hours more.

For the life of him, Hanzo could not remember a time when he spoke to any of his neighbors. He worked long hours and weekends. The woman that lived to his right baked him cookies the week he moved in, but that was the last contact he had with anyone, so why did this man’s soothing tones cause the hair at the back of his neck to rise, among other parts of his anatomy.

The slow drawl of that male voice sent shivers up his spine. It was low and thick and oh so masculine.  
  
He bit his lip hard as he reached down to adjust his hard cock in his tented sweatpants. He was already planning on jerking it, he reasoned. He was also previously a quarter of a way through a beer and looking for inspiration. That was the only reason a sultry voice was able to get him to half mast without even seeing the man.

He tried to not make a sound as he formulated a new plan: move inside and keep low and away from windows to not be seen. Phase two (maybe), to climb to his second story and look down on his neighbors while nursing another beer before booting up his computer and taking a leisurely stroll through his favorite videos until his chubby erection became a fully fledged, rock hard stiffy that he could spend hours stroking leisurely until he came literal buckets.

  
Hanzo did not make a habit of watching porn online, mostly out of fear of stumbling across some of his own brother’s work, but it did not mean he always abstained. He had several names bookmarked, ones from a production house he knew were safe from his brother’s brand of fucking. (Art, Hanzo. I make art.)

Or, his brain supplied, there was always a third option….

His plan was definitely not to slink across his yard like a snake in the grass. His plan was not to move closer to the fence to hear those voices more clearly. The problem was the loud, male grunts of the men just on the other side of the wall were just so damn enticing. There was only so much a man could take from electronic moans that came from speakers whereas here…. here he had real men panting and grunting and breathing. He really should get back inside and find another beer. He definitely shouldn’t be crouching lower and moving into the empty garden to get closer to the fence.

“Jess, are you sure about your plan? I get it. I really do understand what it is that you are trying for here, but are you sure this is wise?” The first man asked as he let out a long, exasperated sigh.

“Ya afraid someone is gonna get an eye full? Don’t worry yer pretty little head there, Gabe. Empty house, Doctor who works the morning shift, Leaves at eight every day, Empty house, vacation for the week and I have no idea, never met the owner but he ain’t ever home. Ever.”

Hanzo held his breath. The man was talking about the houses around him. All of them were empty at this time, or so he presumed. This neighborhood was known for being very…. suburban. Typical families with typical jobs that lead typical lives and died in entirely unremarkable ways. He leaned against the fence and tried to get a good look at the other. Why would he want to know if everyone was gone? Was the plan to rob these houses?

The fence was newly constructed, made of smooth, white plastics. The appeal was the fact there would be no warping of the elements. It was one of the incentives to buy a house in the middle of this cookie cutter house neighborhood. The fence stood tall enough where you would not be able to see into another’s yard from the ground floor, and the boards were slotted right next to each other, so no one could peek through. It gifted him with all the privacy he craved. Now though, he cursed the well-constructed barrier while he searched for an opening, something to give him access to the neighbors. To put a face to that rich southern drawl.

“So you are sure we aren’t going to get caught?”

“Look, Gabe, I own the place. I can do what I want back here,” The man chuckled. Hanzo heard springs creek as the man must have dropped down into the lawn furniture. “Now if we wanna keep the good light, we gotta get on with it.”

“You are interested in getting hits, I say do a pool scene. Those are always a top contender.”

The man let out a loud, exasperated sigh. “Don’t I know it. But Gabe, I would have to get me one of those waterproof cameras. Instead, we have to settle for my backyard near the pool. Hell, I wasn’t even given the budget for a partner here. Just you and a cameraperson.”

Hanzo crept to the back corner, where his side fence met with the rear wall. In that space, there was a seam where both sides joined. Plastic, unlike wood, did not flex or bend with the elements. Instead, it just pulled away at the joints. It left a massive rift there, just enough space for him to peer into the neighboring yard. Only a peek. That is all he wanted, just a small glimpse to satisfy his curiosity...

Hanzo crawled into position, pressing his back against the corner fence post and he looked keenly into the forbidden yard. His heart thudded in his chest as his eyes raked over the new surroundings, feeling very much like a pervert.

Which he was.

Hiding in his own bushes to see into the private lives of a man he did not know, all while sporting an erection. That was the very definition of a peeping tom. His stomach twisted as he leaned against the back fence more in an attempt to get a better view. This was lewd. Unprofessional. Completely perverse.

And yet, it thrilled him.

The other’s yard was more barren of plant life than his own, though it was almost an exact replica in size. Of course, it would be, every house in the neighborhood was a cookie cutout. They all had the same equal size and shape of the yard. They all had a similar layout inside as well. That was the purpose of places like this, constructed quickly to maximize profits. There was no reason for creativity in architecture in a situation like this.

Overall though, his noisy neighbor had a much-better-manicured lawn. He apparently spent more time out there than Hanzo spent on his own. The yard was sectioned off. A patio with porch connected to the back of the house with a large built-in, stone grill and full seating meant for large parties. A pool filled out most of the space opposite of his home, not exceptionally large, but just large enough to lounge in and enjoy a soak. It was beautifully tiled in blues and greens, creating a mosaic that he could not make out from this angle. The morning rays glittered off the water and the glass tiles that illuminated the backyard. Even the concrete and rock surrounding the body of water seemed elegantly maintained. New.

The space closest to Hanzo was the only patch of lush, green grass. No large plants obstructed his view of the yard. Instead, the back side of the sturdy lawn chair did that well enough. He could see long, tanned arms crossed over the back of the chair as the man lounged just out of his sight.

An older man stood with a hand on his full hip as he looked around the backyard, a deep frown set on his distinct features as he looked around, apparently not at all impressed with the look. He stroked the thick goatee on his chin as he frowned at the other man and glanced to his left.

Hanzo saw a woman with shocking pink hair strut around the yard with a frown on her face as well. She held a large camera up and peered through the lens every few seconds.

“What?” the first man sounded jovial as he stretched his arms upwards, flexing those strong arms. “It's nice, right? Good light. Pretty scene. We'll get a good shot here.” Hanzo’s eyes rested on the shiny metal of his left arm as it caught the light. A prosthetic? It did not look like any that he had seen before. It seemed practically ancient.

“Your yard is acceptable.” The woman said through a thick, Russian accent as she moved over and lifted the camera to her eye and walked around the man. “You look good here.”

Hanzo felt the breath catch in his throat as he watched the man in the chair stand up with his back still to the fence. He stretched out to his full length with his arms overhead. He was tall, with long shapely legs dusted over with dark hair. His eyes traveled up to the firm, muscular back, and shoulders. His eyes were trained though on that tiny orange and white striped speedo. It hugged tightly against his ass and rode low, showing off the sharp curves of his hips. The man was perfectly masculine and muscular. Hanzo’s breath hitched as his eyes traveled further up, over that defined chest, the richly colored tattoos...that glorious bulge, hidden behind those all too small speedos.

How did he not realize just how gorgeous his own neighbor was? Immediately plans of weekend barbeques and block parties rose to his mind. Anything to get him closer to this Adonis of a man.

His cock strained tight in his loose pants and gave an affectionate twitch as the man hooked his index fingers into the waistband and hoisted those speedos up and caused his tight ass to jiggle just so. His eye followed those arms up, looking along the strong collarbone and thick neck.

And then he saw that face. Messy brown hair that stuck up at all angles was swept to the side just out of his face and a neatly trimmed chestnut beard. The man smiled, and suddenly it felt like the sun had never shined before that moment. His sweet brown eyes that crinkled around the edges. Hanzo felt his heart melt.

The woman pulled him out of his daydream as she moved closer, obstructing his view. “So what is the scene?”

“Jack doesn’t have faith in my ideas. He’s old school and just wants ding-dong pizza guy then we fuck plotlines. Things that are tried and true. I think they are dumb with obvious titles.”

“Obvious titles gets hits, boy,” Gabe snorted. “Fine fine. What’s your story, Jesse? Jack, it until you cum?”

Hanzo felt his face heat up as he leaned forward, pressing his forehead against the cold white plastic of the fence. His hand rubbed circles on his cock as he watched this man stretch himself out, his speedo dipping low on his hips. His eyes were drawn downward, over the man’s defined chest and the trail of thick hair that led just below the waistband of the tight swim trunks.

What was he getting himself into?

The man, Jesse, reached down as if he knew where Hanzo’s eyes were and cupped his cock, stroking himself slightly through the speedo. “Naw, I was thinking something a little more...interactive.” He stroked himself a few times, pulling at the fabric and showing off the thick thatch of coarse hair and little more. Hanzo felt his mouth water.

“Interactive?” Gabe snorted, “Like a choose-your-own-porno-adventure?”

“I was thinking….what if Jaxon fucks the cameraman?” He smirked and looked over to the camerawoman “What’dya say, Zarya?” He winked.

Jaxson….the name echoed inside Hanzo’s brain, bouncing around inside his chest with the heavy beat of his heart and rested in his groin. Jaxson McCoy. Suddenly it was so obvious. That voice. Those cut hips. That fucking adorable smile. He had seen it a hundred times behind the screen of his phone. Jaxson. Fucking. McCoy. Adult film actor, Jaxson McCoy who starred in some of his favorite spank material.

Jaxson McCoy who fucked like an animal. The man who showed no hesitation in picking up his peers and fucking them against the wall in a way that Hanzo never was able to find in any real-life partners.

Jaxson McCoy, who was always so vocal in his videos. He moaned and screamed and, most importantly, had that thick, velvety voice and that slow southern drawl that made everything that came out of his throat ooze such sensuality that Hanzo still felt the need to wear headphones in his own home, just in case the noise traveled. That voice that sounded submissive and smooth one minute then world shattering the next moment.

Jaxson McCoy who could shoot his load all over his partner’s back in thick, milky white ropes. The man who would kiss and devour his partner’s bodies with hot, open mouth kisses and left each and every one of his videos with Hanzo aching that it was over.

In the end, Hanzo was always left cold and alone in his room with cum cooling on his stomach which left him feeling...empty...and yearning for more of that amazing man, Jaxson McCoy…

And here, stretched out not five feet in front of him was the god of gay porn looking even more delectable in person than he ever did on camera. He was long and robust. Everything about him seemed so much more significant in real life.

“So, what do you think ‘bout my idea?

“Jess, you’re a porn star.”

“Gay adult film artist,” Jaxon McCoy corrected.

“You do gay porn, Jesse McCree. You suck dick for money. On film. Look, Jack was right; the amateur days of you just whipping it out and jacking it just don’t cut it anymore. At least with the pizza delivery boy routine, there is something more going on that is familiar. People watch porn to see you fuck, not for the compelling story arcs.”

Jesse’s shoulders dropped, “Hell, Gabe. I asked you out here to help me, not to just berate me and drag me down.”

“I am trying to help you out here, Jess. I’m going along with this, but realize that whatever we do, if it doesn't pan out, just listen to Jack.”

The woman sighed and looked over at them. “I like the idea,” She stated. “I do watch porn for the compelling storylines. Others do too.” She smirked at Jaxson. “And it would be very sexy to think the cameraman is touching what he shouldn’t.”

Gabe scowled at the woman before turning his attention back to the adult film star in front of him. “So you are going to what? Talk to the camera?”

“Well...yeah….It’s big online, you know? Cute little cam boys talking it up to the audience, drawing in a big crowd. I was thinking...I do a little flirty flirt with the camera guy….erm...you pretending to be a camera guy, I jerk it a little, get off on knowing you are gonna jerk it later, give Jack a taste of what this could be and...get something different into my resume besides just Drill My Hole 7 and Cumsluts 9.”

“So Jaxson McCoy fucks the Cameraman is your artistic muse?”

His laughter rumbled out of him in a wave and through Hanzo’s chest. “I guess so. Jaxson McCoy fucks the Cameraman.”

Gabe let out an exasperated sigh and looked around the yard before answering, “Fine, just tell me my cues.”

“I strictly touch myself and talk at you, you just get to walk around and pretend you are some big dicked cameraman who wants to fuck the model.”

Zarya hummed and shook her head. “Too generic,” She looked to Gabe. “A solo job just watching the camera and stroking yourself is nothing Jack will like. It plays too much into the roles. He will just put it online and move on.”

“What’re you suggestin’?” Jesse fiddled with his waistband and looked at the woman.

“You said interactive,” She nodded her head towards Gabe. “He jacks you off while off camera. Jaxson McCoy seduces the cameraman.”

Gabe laughed and held up his hands. “I’m retired. I’m here because Jess wanted to borrow a camera and staff. I needed to make sure he was not misusing my equipment. I don’t fuck anymore.”

“Damn! No wonder Jackie’s in such a piss poor mood all the time!” Jesse laughed and looked at the woman, lovingly punching her in the arm. “I like it. Come on, jefe, just a little tickle-the -pickle?” he wiggled his hips in Gabe’s direction.

Gabe groaned and walked away. He ran a hand down his face again and looked up to the sky. “Just a little jack-off and that’s it?”

Jesse moved into the chair and reclined back, opening his legs wide. “Just like old times.”

Zarya shouldered the camera and flicked a switch, not letting the man answer before deciding for him. “Okay, we are live. Get into character, Mr. Jaxson. Remember, I can fix anything in post-production.”

He smiled warmly up at her and reclined back on the lounge chair. “So you will edit out this first part?” Jesse McCree closed his eyes and laid back more, his carefree attitude slipped away with the countdown until there was nothing left but a sultry look that went straight to Hanzo’s cock. He opened his eyes and transformed into the very familiar visage of Jaxson McCoy.

Jaxson let out another rumble of laughter before his fingers slowly roamed down his neck and over his collarbone, “So, this is what we are doing huh? You filming me and I suppose to...what?”

His voice was the biggest draw Hanzo had to his videos. Hanzo was not some prudish angel, he was a man with needs. And sometimes those needs strayed away from still images and into the dredges of the internet. His tastes varied, depending on his level of demand. Sometimes, it was light bondage. Sometimes it was just good old-fashioned voyeurism. But then Hanzo accidentally stumbled across his video.

Jaxson McCoy was highly rated. The king of gay porn, as it were. And he was exclusive to Blackwatch Productions. The first thing that drew him to that handsome man was the blissed out look on his face as he was bent in half and fucked. The camera loved him. The way his eyebrows knit together and his mouth hung open with low, grunting moans. His big, honest eyes that sought out his partners…

He often wondered what it would be like to have those big eyes on him, watching him… His cock twitched again, begging for his attention. He dropped his hand down, mimicking the man in front of his own movement. He brushed along his own bare collarbone.

“How many models have you filmed?” Jaxson asked, his hand trailing further down to lightly stroke along his abs then back up at the same languished pace letting his fingers swirl around his dusty rose nipples. His chair was angled just perfectly. He was there, basking in the early morning light and on display for only Hanzo to see.

He waited for a reply. Gabe rolled his eyes and walked away, refusing to acknowledge the scene in front of him. It didn’t matter anyway. The woman picked up the dead space. “Hundreds,” Zarya stating, keeping up her end of the conversation. “Just hundreds and hundreds of... dicks.”

“You ever touch a model before?” He purred out, arching up into his own hand as he continued to stroke himself. He ignored the joke, for the most part, only letting a coy smile part his lips that signified he heard her correctly.

“No,” Zarya stated, moving closer to him. “I’m a lesbian. I film cock. I don’t touch it.”

“You ever thought about it? You’ve been here before. I’ve seen the way you look at me,” He gave a lopsided grin. His eyes were heavy-lidded as his hand stroked down to his hips, pulling that speedo along with it. His cock bobbed free and smacked against his stomach. “Ever think about reaching out and….touching me?”

Zarya moved to the side, focusing on his face with her camera. “Every damn time I see you, I want to slap you.”

“Do you get hard, watching us when we fuck?”

“Ooh, Baby, I wanna ram that hairy ass of yours until you see stars,”

Jesse broke his Jaxson character there as a fit of giggles washed over him. He covered his face and turned to the side as a loud huff of laughter burst forth. “Gabe! I can’t deal with this!” He looked over. “She ain’t playin’ fair!”

“And you sound like one of those damn romance novels you have lying around!” Gabe snorted and moved over. “Lemme through, where you need me, Zar?”

The camerawoman maneuvered Gabe slowly just next to her as if he were the one operating the camera equipment. “From the top?”

“Yes,” Gabe stated before Jesse could intervene. “I think we should make this sound like an introduction video. Like, Meet Jaxson McCoy. Oops, he gets too frisky and fucks the cameraman.”

Jesse frowned and pulled up the speedos, hiding his cock away. “So, make up some backstory?”

Gabe shrugged. “Hi I am Jaxson, and I have always been a little shit that plays by his own rules, you know. The usual.”

Jesse laughed and laid back. “Sure boss.”

Hanzo watched through several takes, as the woman shot extreme close-ups of his abdomen and thighs as Gabe coached him through lines. Hanzo felt pressed against the fence, listening intently, though some of the words only came out as a whispered mumble. He closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on that pleasant tone of voice. He bit his lower lip to keep from groaning out and slowly untucked himself and stroked himself.

“Have you ever messed around with a model on set?” Jaxson was back, his dreamy bedroom eyes on the camera and not on either of the two people around him. His voice was louder now, pulling Hanzo back to the present. He looked in and watched as Jesse stretched himself out, cupping himself in the speedo.

“No,” Gabe replied much quieter.

“Would you ever mess around with a model?” Jaxson’s head lolled to the side, and a bright smile broke over his handsome features. “What would you do?”

“Anything you want,” Gabe stayed away, answering just as quietly. Hanzo strained to listen, wanting to know every devious idea that came into the other man’s mind. The rest of the world melted away, and his focus was just on the man in front of him…

“Whatever I want, huh?” He laughed and bit his lower lip. “Would you touch my cock?” He stretched his arms overhead and showed off that toned chest. “You can just reach down and pull it out.”

Zarya shuffled the camera and called for a pause, much to Hanzo’s chagrin. She moved behind Jesse and lifted the camera back up. “Ok,” She gave a curt nod once Gabe’s eyes were on her.

He slowly reached up, looping his one thumb into his swimsuit and dragged it down. Once again, Jaxson’s cock bobbed free, and he groaned with the release of pressure. “All for you,” He laughed.

Gabe’s hand wrapped around his cock and slowly began to pump in as Zarya moved back down, over his shoulder to continue filming.

Hanzo could just sweat. He bit his lower lip hard as her body blocked Jaxson’s from his. He wanted to scream and rage. How dare they block his voyeuristic pornography. But he didn’t. He knew better than to draw attention to himself. Instead, he leaned in further, pumping his hand with the same pace he saw Gabe take on Jaxson.

“Oh yeah,” Jaxson’s head fell back on the chaise as he was stroked. “Fuck yeah, suck my balls.”

“Ain’t doing that, Jesse, “Gabe smirked and moved his other hand up, cupping his balls in response. “Remember, this is just an invitation. Only gotta be about five minutes. Jack ain’t gonna watch much more than that.”

Jaxson looked down and smirked. “Your mouth feels so good on me, yeah.” He arched his back, and his eyes moved away from the camera, peering directly at the fence. “Fuck yeah.”

Hanzo felt his blood run cold as he watched, his hand pumping furiously along his length as he watched the man in front of him open his legs farther as the speedo was entirely removed and thrown aside. His eyes stayed locked on the corner of the fence as if he could see what was there.

Caught. Hanzo was caught. His fist wrapped snugly around his cock and stroking himself so rigidly as the pornstar neighbor thrust into that waiting fist. Hanzo gasped. He felt his cock throbbing in his hand at that. He reached down and cupped his own testicles, heavy with spend, feeling their weight in his hand as he tugged them down, not wanting to end this yet.

Jaxson’s face contorted. He bit his lower lip hard as he arched his back off the chair. His eyebrows knit forward as he let out a loud groan. His mouth hung open as he gasped out again.

Zayra stood, moving to the side as Jaxson writhed on the other’s hand, thrusting up hard and fast. The first stripe of cum landed on his belly, pooling at his navel as Gabe continued to pump him, slow and steady, gripping him warmly and pulling each new rope of spend from his body.

Hanzo’s own fist beat furiously along his shaft as he felt the coil of pleasure building inside his belly. He bit his lip hard as his own apex near and topple him over the edge. His head shifted forward, falling against the fence with a loud thump as his cum sprayed out over the white fence, blending in and dripping into the dark dirt. He panted and looked up again, watching as Jaxson continued to be used.

Jaxson gasped and moaned for every last pump, his head falling back, always towards the camera as he cried out for his release. Gabe's fist tightened, under his head as he wrung every last drop from the other’s body until Jaxson was crying out again, one final time before relaxing back with a contented sigh.

The woman moved slowly, panning her camera along with his body without a word as Gabe sat back and wiped his hand clean on a nearby towel.

Jesse laid in bliss, moaning out every few seconds, groaning and twitching as his fingers dug into the chair next to him, not once touching the mess on his body before he flashed a grin at the camera. “That was fun,” He gave the camera a knowing smile. “That was beyond anything I have ever done. You….you are incredible. I can’t believe this is your first time. That was hot.”

“That’s a wrap,” Zarya moved the camera off her shoulder and smirked. “Good job, Jaxson McCoy, getting it all out in under fifteen minutes. A new record.”

Jesse laughed and reached over, grabbing the towel and mopping his stomach up. “If Jack is only going to watch five minutes, he better see the best part,” He winked over to Gabe. “It’s why you originally hired me. I was pretty when I came.”

Gabe rolled his eyes. “A lifetime ago, maybe. I’m immune to your charms now, Jesse.” He nodded and looked at the pool. “Still think fucking in a pool would be better but, who am I to say anything. I just own the damn production company. What do I know about porn.”

Jesse stretched out his naked body and sank back into the chair as he closed his eyes. “You can see yourself out, right? I wanna take a little siesta.”

It took him an age to slowly right himself. Hanzo pressed the flat palms of his hand against the fence as he slowly tucked his aching dick back into his pants. Shame flooded his senses. He had just watched a man get jacked off. He, himself, jacked off to the idea of a porn star living next door. He felt his insides curl as he slowly pulled away.

“Hope you enjoyed the show,” Came the smooth drawl of Jaxson McCoy. “Everyone gets one free. Just know, next time you gotta pay for that.”

Hanzo felt his cheeks go pink. He jumped up and fled inside his house, slamming the door shut behind him and not at all hearing the curt laughter that came from next door.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fanart!!!! Look at how amazing these are!!! AAAH!!!
> 
> [Hanzo is a beefy man! ](https://kinkwatchafterdark.tumblr.com/post/177980505230/my-latest-obsession-raging-stallion-by-phylix)By KinkwatchAfterDark 
> 
> [Sexy Jaxson McCoy (Jesse McCree) Lounging by the pool](https://captainneedsnosleep.tumblr.com/post/178692102539/kinktober-day-3-voyeurism-ugh-me-and-clean) By Captainneedsnosleep


	2. Chapter 2

It took Hanzo three days to even look at his backyard again, and another two to emerge from his house in broad daylight.  Each time he had not seen a glimpse of Jaxson McCoy, which both annoyed and relieved him.

 

If he had good standing with any of his other neighbors, he would have investigated more on the man that lived so close to him.  What were his hobbies and interests? Was one to host summer barbeques and pool parties? 

 

Did he happen to have a boyfriend and if not, what was his type?

 

At the end of the week, Hanzo’s phone buzzed in the middle of a standard lunch meeting. A standard email that alerted him to Blackwatch Productions uploading of a new Jaxson McCoy video (Jaxson McCoy Fucks the Cameraman). He cursed his past self for setting up email notification whenever his favorite star uploaded something new. 

 

It had become a ritual when something new had been uploaded to pour himself a large glass of wine and sit back at his computer desk with his headphones on and enjoy the carnal show, doing nothing but exciting himself with the prospect of every new angle and every nuance of the man’s fantastic physique during the first viewing.  The second, where he was slightly more inebriated, he would watch it again. This time though, his phone would be propped up near his head while his hands mimicked everything that appeared until he found himself spent and moaning out the name of a man he would never possess.

 

This was different though.  Hanzo crouched with his legs up on the chair as he watched the short scene play out.  The whole video was only twenty minutes long, but it felt so much longer. His mouse reached out, adjusting the volume with every high inflection as paranoia set into his bones.  Suddenly, it felt like everyone and everything could see his dirty little secret. He turned to make sure the door was securely shut. Then the windows. The glaring lights were dimmed. Just another way to hide his eminence mortification.  

 

In the end, he hit the arrow, replaying it again. And again. And again, each time taking in a different aspect of the man existed not a hundred feet away from him right now.  He had seen the show live; seen the way Jaxson McCoy’s toes curled as he thrust into that wanting hand and the slight way his back arched. And those lust filled eyes. He missed the slight bite to his bottom lip and the way his tongue darted out to lick his impossibly kissable mouth.

 

Up close, he could see the slight gold fleck of the morning sun as he gazed up at the camera adoringly, as if he honest-to-god wanted the man more than anything. Those lust filled eyes and that slight smile on his beautiful lips as he gazed through the monitor as if he could stare right into Hanzo’s soul. His cock strained painfully in his loose pajama pants.

 

The low, breathy moans that pushed past his lips with every stroke of the other man’s hand, as they always had.  Never once did he get a good glance at the man that palmed him past that strong hand pump slowly up and down his cock, his thumb rolling along the head and playing with his bulbous glans.

 

It would have been enough to get him off with just that. But then he saw his gaze.  When the camera panned down over his chest or when it focused on his cock, he could see Jaxson’s gaze flicker to the side. To where Hanzo had been standing.  Watching him through his pleasure, a stranger he had not even seen, but he knew was there.

 

Hanzo came light a freight train. He cried back in his seat as he arched out of his office chair and watched his spend fall across the monitor of the screen too fast to be able to catch it. He laid there, content in his home office as the scene ended with Jaxson McCoy’s own fireworks ending and Hanzo feeling all the dirtier for it.

 

_____________

 

“I really must thank you for those lovely pictures, Genji! Fareeha was amused,” The blonde woman to his left giggled into her mimosa as Hanzo tried to ignore the flirting that happened at the table in front of him.

 

Sunday brunch had somehow evolved into a thing. A thing he did with his brother, his best friend and, for some inexplicable reason, Amelie. She was meant to be his buffer, his way to get out of awkward family talks. Instead, she seemed to revel in his misfortune.

 

“Pictures?”  Amelie sipped her own dainty drink and raised an eyebrow.  

 

Angela nodded enthusiastically and delved into the whole process of Genji taking boudoir photographs for her girlfriend’s birthday.  Genji sat near, preening like the peacock he was under her praise. “I have some examples of shots I have taken on my phone, not of Angie, of course.”

 

Hanzo’s head whipped around as the woman to his left leaned in to look at the artistically nude photographs. The last thing he needed was the need to find yet another upscale restaurant to host them on Sunday mornings due to Genji's inability to show restraint.  “Not here,” He hissed the moment the waiter passed by setting the second round of drinks on the table for them. 

 

“Relax, Hanzo,” Genji waved him off and let the two women flip through his photographs without a care. It was almost as if he wanted them to find his pornography. “No one is looking. And no one here cares, except for you.”

 

“Genji told me you had a date the other night, Hanzo,” Angela had the decency to slide the phone back to Genji and change the subject smoothly, right into another area of discussion Hanzo had no interest in sharing. 

 

He frowned slightly as he felt his ears pinken as he thought back to his drunken night. And the fact that he was Angela’s friend. “It was not productive. There was no chemistry,” he said curtly, smoothing the napkin in his lap.

 

“No chemistry, Anija?” Genji scoffed, “It was a disaster of Pompeii proportions.” Amelie leaned in, her eyebrow raised and not saying a single word as his brother barreled on.  “He was a jerk from the get-go, arriving late and not making a reservation beforehand, he called Hanzo-”

 

“He?”  Amelie looked over at her friend with a slight smirk on her deep burgundy lips. She looked every bit like a black widow spider. “Hanzo, you never mentioned before-”

 

Hanzo could hear the blood pumping in his ears as he chose to look at the pattern on the tablecloth instead of those around him. His personal life as a topic of conversation usually revolved around Genji’s antics. When he did choose to talk about his own life, it was more in the self-deprecating manner of lamenting how he lived in suburbia instead of closer downtown. Never did he involve his dating life.

 

Amelie smiled and twirled the ice in her drink. “That is very interesting,” She hummed and took a long sip.

 

“It was unsatisfactory,” Hanzo cleared his throat and smoothed the nonexistent wrinkles on the napkin in his lap.  “Genji is just no longer allowed to set me up with men that he meets at work functions.”

 

Amelie dabbed at the corners of her mouth, hiding the sly smile that played along with her plump lips as her eyes darted between both brothers, devouring the gossip easily like a spider drains its prey.  “His name was Greg? Far too common a man for someone like you, Hanzo.” Her voice dripped with mirth. 

 

Hanzo felt the back of his neck heat.

 

“Who do you know that is named Greg?” Angela butted in before Hanzo could come up with a decent response. Her fork clattered to the plate as she gasped, covering her mouth. “Genji, no! Please tell me you don’t mean  _ Craig _ . How could you do that? ”

 

Genji blinked several times, his eyes darting around the table at the three people around him. “You spoke highly of him, Angie. I just figured, with the big dick and all-”

 

“I said he was a big dick, not that he had one!”  The doctor cursed in her native tongue before snatching up her knife and fork and angrily began to saw into her eggs benedict.  “I told you to watch out for him Genji, not set your brother up with him.”

 

Genji at least had the decency to turn a healthy shade of crimson at her words, his shoulders hunched slightly as he murmured out a sad excuse for his reasoning.

 

“Hanzo,” Angela’s attention turned right back to him, her posture ramrod straight. “If you be interested, there are several nurses that I work with that would be perfect for you. They are kind, sweet and stable with good jobs.” She nodded definitely as if her words were final. 

 

“Mon cher,” Amelie’s voice dripping with venom as she swirled the straw of her drink with a single finger.  “A doctor would be so dreadfully….dull.” She smirked and locked eyes with Hanzo. “You deserve someone more...flexible.”

 

Hanzo let out a groan and covered his face with both his hands as he felt her toes nudge against his leg as she continued to mercilessly tease him.

 

“Hanzo,” Genji’s fork clattered noisily to the plate. Suddenly, Hanzo could feel the eyes of the other patrons bore into the back of his skull as Genji spoke louder than necessary to pull the attention off of Hanzo and back to himself.  “You will be happy to hear I got a job offer. I didn’t want to say anything before, in case I was rejected, but yesterday I sent in my final paperwork.”

 

“A job?”  Amelie’s attention was pulled from one brother to the other, her ears burning for more gossip.  “A gogo dancer at a club maybe?”

 

The younger man was nearly vibrating in his chair as a large smile spread across his lips. “Blackwatch Productions,” He said as if that explained it all. 

 

Heat radiated off his cheeks as Hanzo looked between the two women and found blank stares, while Genji continued to beam brightly. His word reverberated and echoed inside his head. Blackwatch Production. Genji would be working there. He had a contract there.

 

Angela’s voice wafted into his mind, she was speaking as if through a tunnel as she tucked a loose strand of blonde hair behind her ear. She was asking something, probing him for information.

 

“It is an adult film production company,” Genji’s voice cemented him back into place.  The younger man leaned forward. “It is one of the best out there. High retention rate, lots of variety with their actors. Lots of variety on their site as well.”

 

His heart began to beat wildly, throbbing in his throat as he listened to his brother. A cold sweat broke out on his forehead as his brother continued to speak. His voice was loud. Too loud.  People could hear him speak this way. People would know how unsavory this conversation was.

 

“So you are a porn star,” Amelie smirked and leaned in.  

 

Genji’s swelled with pride as he nodded. He slowly became more and animated with his hands as he spoke. “I have spent years on my own private server and taking people’s money through donations and the what-not, but now Blackwatch can help me reach a wider audience.  They are trying to branch out into more than just the traditional porn vids and photos. So they brought me in as a cam boy -- A live chat of things, people pay me to do things and I talk to them and chat with them and it’s a...a fantasy?”

 

Hanzo’s mouth felt like cotton. He lifted his drink and swallowed it down in two gulps as the two women chortled with him over the responsibilities of being a contracted actor.  

 

“This place caters to a lot of different kinks and body types as well. Lots of interesting actors work there,” Genji continued as he picked up his fork and cut into the eggs benedict as it was served to him. “They want me to come on and do video streams and live chats. They do sex ed even. Pictures, videos, written smut stories, games,” His toe nudged Hanzo’s leg and a wide smile broke out over his smug face. “Furries.”

 

It would be so easy, Hanzo mused, to just crawl under the table and cut his throat with the butter knife.  End it all. He could feel the heat radiating over his cheeks and 

 

“I have a job interview later this week,” He heard Genji state loudly. 

 

Mortification poured over the top of his head like ice water as Amelie continued with her line of inappropriate questions. “So how does one interview for a pornography film? Is it like an office job interview? Asking questions about how you can promote synergy in the team?”

 

Genji laughed. “No, it is more like...an acting audition, you know?  Go in, see how well you work with the other actors--”

 

No no no… Hanzo felt his cheeks grow numb. His vision tunneled as he focused on Genji’s words.  

 

“You know, can you hit your marks, are you able to take direction--”

 

His mouth felt like cotton.  Water. Drink. Anything. Hanzo reached forward and tried to grasp his drink in his quaking hand.

 

“And best of all,” Genji continued. “They want me to interview with the heads of the company, then, ahem, perform with their top performer.” Genji looked smug as he sat back and lifted his mimosa up, taking a long drink to let his revelation.

 

Hanzo’s mind reeled as he brought the drink to his lips and gulped down the entire thing before realizing it was his mimosa. He set it down and gulped in.  Jaxson McCoy. He was going to fuck Jaxson McCoy. His brother was going to bend himself over and allow the god of gay films ram into him over and over until--

 

“Hanzo, buddy,” His eyes snapped up. Three sets of eyes were set on him, worry evident. “You okay there, man. If you aren’t comfortable with this I can stop.”

 

Hanzo took a shaking breath and shook his head.  “Lewd.” He managed out, causing his younger brother to bark out laughter and continue on.  Easier. It was easier for Genji to think him a prude over the jealousy that tingled and ruptured inside him.  

 

It was too much, thinking of his brother howling in pleasure. Taking the place he wanted more than anything.  He swallowed and looked down. Now was not the time though. It was not his brother’s fault, he reasoned. Genji wanted to do this for a long time.  It was inevitable that one day he would wind up at the one sanctuary Hanzo had. “When was this?” He asked with more venom in his voice that he meant.

 

“I did an over the phone interview yesterday and was told they wanted to meet me in person. Mr. Morrison-the man in charge- he said he would get back to with me on instructions on where to meet the man I am going to do this one-on-one scene.” 

 

Angela smiled and leaned in. “And are you--”

 

“I have condoms, Ang,” Genji practically shouted.  Two patrons-old blue hairs- turned around and looked affronted.  Genji had the decency to go pink around his ears. “Two whole condos on the beach,” He continued as if he was not talking about the prevention of sexually transmitted diseases. “For summer vacation parties…..” His voice trailed off as the two women turned away, still scandalized.

 

“Nude parties with fresh young males to service your every need,” Amelie interjected, just loud enough to earn a gasp from the nearby table. She took a sip from her glass, a coy smirk playing on her lips.

 

Hanzo wanted to crawl under the table and die.

 

___________

 

“Are you sure you are okay with this, brother?”

 

“It’s your life, Genji. We learned a long time ago that it is healthier for our relationship if I stop trying to meddle,” Hanzo buried his hands deep into his pockets as the pair walked the remaining blocks back to Genji’s loft.  Amelie found the company she was keeping less entertaining as soon as the topic turned to administration issues in the local county hospital and the consequences of underpaying and overworking support staff. She soon left. Angela followed suit not long after as she was required her to be in scrubs by noon and she wanted to get a long shower in before her grueling twelve-hour shift.

 

It left Hanzo alone with his brother, which was much more pleasant company anyway.

 

“So Amelie is-”

 

“A bitch,” Hanzo finished for his brother and smirked.  “I rather like how she tells it how she sees it.”

 

“You do like surrounding yourself with kindred spirits,” Genji nudged him with his shoulder as they continued along. They fell into a comfortable silence again as they continued the stroll.  The spring air was not yet warm enough to distress either man, though passing under a shadow did leave a deeper chill against his skin. “About this job-”

 

“Genji, just remember what I said when you first starting this….budding carrier: I do not care for any details that will leave a lasting image of you in compromising positions in my mind.”

 

“Hey, I just wanted to get your okay,” Genji sighed.  “I know we don’t...communicate about this, but I know I watch a shit ton of porn to get off. And you being you and not ever having anyone to warm your bed-”

 

“Enough, Genji,” Hanzo felt his skin prickle and flush. This conversation was turning down a path he did not wish to tread.  

 

“But I just…” He sighed and ran a hand through his electric green hair.  “I want to make sure I am not...encroaching on your spank material.”

 

“Too late for that,” Hanzo mumbled.

 

“I know. I just...I don’t think I would be as chill as you if every time I did a search for porn there was a possibility of seeing your ass showing up on the screen.”

 

He didn’t want to think about the countless times he had done just that. Horny in the night, just clicking in search words into some social media space just to see images-professional, amateur, it did not matter to him. He just needed something to get him to his peak. Scrolling through the pages of material only to find Genji staring back at him with those ‘come hither’ eyes.  It was like pouring ice directly onto his crotch and ending all possibilities of a happy ending.

 

Blackwatch was his refuge. And now…

 

“I am not aware of any companies or...production houses that contract with you. I just avoid the internet.”

 

“Brother!” Genji gasped and shook his head.  “That is not what I want at all. I know you are a man with needs. Many needs. Repressed needs that are going to manifest in weird fetishes soon if you don’t get deep-dicked soon.”

 

Heat blossomed on his skin, “Don’t-”

 

“I mean, it’s bad enough to find those commissioned images of werewolves hidden on the family computer-”

 

“Stop!”

 

“But realizing that my own brother tattooed a dragon onto his arm and in chats calls his penis ‘The Dragon’-”

 

“GENJI!”

 

The younger man burst into laughter and thread his arm though Hanzo’s.  “You were young. Inexperienced. A total furry. It’s ok. I will find you a big hairy man eventually. I just…” He leaned his head on Hanzo’s bicep and tightened his hold.  “I don’t want my jobs to interfere with your life any more than it already has.”

 

Hanzo sighed. He rolled his eyes as the anger dissipated slowly.  “You want to spend the rest of my life reminding me that of the two of us, I still am the more depraved individual.  Go audition or whatever for this Blackwatch whatever. You deserve an easy break.” It was not like they would throw him right at Jaxson McCoy either.  Genji would probably do something minimal as an audition. They wouldn’t have him fuck the man of Hanzo’s dreams right out of the gate…

 

Right?

 

__________

 

“This is bullshit Jack and you know it,” Jesse slammed the book in his hands down onto the desk for emphasis.  “That video did well and you fucking try and bury it.”

 

“You stole my partner and a camera,” Jack leaned forward, folding his hands in front of him. “Just to masturbate on camera like you were changing the goddamned industry by talking to the viewer like he was the one jacking you off. It’s not revolutionary, McCree. It’s not even interesting. Get over yourself,” The man stated. He stood up, a sign of dismissal.

 

Jesse wasn’t having it though. He dropped down into one of the plush red chairs in front of Morrison’s desk and propped his boots up. “Hell no. I ain’t leavin’ until we have a damn good conversation on why I’m being cut.”

 

Jack sighed. He fell back into his desk chair and suddenly looked weary. Weary of McCree. Weary of it all.  “You aren’t being cut, McCree.”

 

“Like hell, I ain’t!” Jesse snarled.  “You keep cuttin’ back my scenes. Givin’ me less and less to do on set. You think I haven’t noticed? You don’t get to just brush me aside, Jackie, like some one night stand.”

 

Jack frowned at the nickname. “Shut up,” He snarled. He leaned forward.  “We aren’t firing ou, McCree. Hell, I am trying my damnedest to keep you relevant, boy.  People just don’t pay for porn anymore. What you do is easy enough to bootleg and stream around for free. People don’t want to watch some hulking cowboy pound a scrawny twink anymore.  People want experiences.”

 

“And what in the hell do you think I was tryin’ to do there? Get my jollies off to your husband?”

 

Jack raised a knowing eyebrow. “Your first scene ever was with my husband, and if I recall, it started a long, sorted affair between the both of you.”

 

McCree flushed and sat back, crossing his arms over his chest. “Yeah yeah. That ship sailed and you know it. It’s strictly professional now.”

 

“Professional?” Jack grunted and shook his head.  “Taking my husband out of retirement to, what was it you said, ‘tickle your pickle’? You call that professional?”

 

“I do when my profession is to get jacked off by hot guys on camera,” He smirked at that, causing Jack to chuckle and shake his head.  “So why hire a whole slew of new talent?” He asked. 

 

“They are young and on the pulse of what is relevant,”  Jack ran a hand through his light blonde hair. “This is not a lasting industry, McCree. I know how it feels to suddenly find yourself irrelevant-”

 

“I ain’t irrelevant! I am the top bill on the site, man. I… I won awards, have booths at conventions. Are you fucking kidding me now?” Jesse’s feet fell heavily to the floor. He leaned forward

 

“But your medium is becoming quickly irrelevant,” Jack sighed.  “And we are first and foremost a business. The new talent isn’t replacing you-”

 

Jesse huffed.

 

Jack pursed his lips and continued. “They are bringing in a new crowd.  Chats and...camera sessions and vlogs.” He groaned and rubbed his eyes.  “I know you bring in a lot of business, Jesse, but we just need some more than ‘Jaxon McCoy Fucks the Cameraman’. We need to breathe new life. Interesting people. Younger people who have the stamina to keep up.” 

 

“Where does that leave me?” Jesse asked.

 

“It leaves you exactly where you are currently. We do scenes, upload them. You can continue to write blogs for us and maybe...talk to the new guy. Figure out some things like streaming and drawing in a live audience.” 

 

Jack stood up and walked around the desk. He leaned against it and folded his hands neatly in front of him, looking every bit the army commander he once was. Jesse felt a familiar tingle in the base of his spine as he looked up at the older man.  It was a shame he retired from the business. He was still a good-looking man. “You are still our star attraction,” Jack started. “Other production companies have come to hire you with better offers than we have here, and for some stupid reason, you have this asinine sense of loyalty to us. And we appreciate it. Really. I just do not want to lose everything we have built up because we are putting up blinders and not looking into the future.”

 

“So what do you need from me then,  _ Commander _ ?” 

 

Jack smirked at the name.  “We need someone to audition the new guy. Gabe is the one that found him online.  He already has a huge fanbase that would follow him over to our site. He is great in front of the camera solo, but we have no idea how he will react with a partner.”

 

“You want me to-”

 

“Test him out.  See if he is a natural or a bad actor. We are going to keep him on as a personality but if he can seamlessly transition into a full scene, we want to utilize him as much as possible.” 

 

Jesse looked down at his hands. It wasn’t the first time they brought on new talent with disastrous effects. Jack prided himself of weeding out the majority of the ‘bad talent’ from the get-go, but this was performing. It was acting and fucking and juggling the many different acts that were required from being an adult film star. It wasn’t just laying on your back and fucking. It was chemistry and biology and being physically fit enough to fuck for hours on end. It was figuring out how to pretend your partner didn’t annoy the living shit out of you for long enough to make it look convincing.

 

“You want me to just interview the guy?”

 

“See if he fits in. That’s all. If he doesn’t, we keep him on solo projects online. If he looks like an actual talent, we get his face out there more.” Jack leaned in. “That’s all we want from you Jess, Please. Just check this one guy out. See if he fits. We’ll have you do it in the next few days, see if we can get this ball rolling and then continue on like we continue on.”

 

Jesse sighed and looked down.  “All right. At least tell me he's hot.”

 

_______________

 

Hanzo wiped the back of his hand across his forehead, leaving behind a smear of dark earth.  The sweat rolled down his spine, causing his shirt to cling to his skin as he grunted and panted, digging another deep hole along the fence line.

 

Jealousy had roused deep within him, coiling in his belly as Genji spent the morning continuing to talk about the excitement of his new job.  With every new detail, the jealousy grew and twisted deeper and deeper until it was a seething anger in his blood. 

 

He would be contacted in the next few days about meeting with one of the other talents on the website to have a one-on-one.  It was standard, according to Genji. Jack Morrison and Gabriel Reyes seemed enthusiastic about having him on. (Both starred in ‘Soldier 69’,  where they both double teamed Jaxson McCoy)

 

Hanzo had to get away. He felt like crawling out of his skin and dying as visions of those names danced behind his eyes in all their naked glory.  

 

“And the best part,” Genji seemed to float beside him dreamily, completely unaware of his distress  “Is that I will have to do a scene with a partner. My guess is that they are going to have to put me with someone talented there. God, I hope it is Jaxson McCoy.”

 

And he had left after that.  He had excused himself, claiming stomach distress, and fled back home. It was worthless to pine over a man that would never know he existed (beyond being the pervert that watched him masturbate behind the fence) and he had to get over it. 

 

Crushes and infatuations with a man online were one thing. Having that object of his desire next door was something different entirely. Police would get involved if he continued to masturbatory fantasies.

 

He could run, he realized. Sell his house, move to the opposite side of the city where he wasn’t neighbors with someone he has seen the taint of, but that was expensive. And he did not want to learn where the grocery story was again.  No. He was comfortable here.

 

The next best option was to hide the man away. Out of sight, out of mind. So bushes and trellises were purchased from the local gardening center. Five large privacy bushes and clematis that would climb the fence and block it all from view. He needed to block the man entirely. 

 

New blinds were also purchased as well, to block out the view of the backyard from the second story.  They would be delivered Tuesday. 

 

Cover him up. Hide him away. No more meetings.

 

He grunted loudly as he rammed the trowel into the dirt and followed the instruction from the gardening center worker as he worked the first bush into the hole and frowned as it barely fit. He took it out and went to work, widening and deepening the hole further.

 

This was for the best, he reminded himself.

 

The door next door slid open and Hanzo froze.  The sound of country music filled the air as the man, Jaxson McCoy whistled along as he trailed around the outer perimeter of his yard.

 

Heat flushed down his skin. Hanzo turned back to the dirt. Bushes. Plant. Get out. He repeated in his mind over and over, trying to not think that he could just stand up and peak over the fence and get a good long look at the object of his mania.

 

Or he could plant the bushes deep. Water them. Let them grow high and hide away his shame. Get rid of it all.

 

“So,”  His voice was playful. Teasing.  He was nearer than Hanzo thought.  The fence creaked under the man’s weight.  “Are you spying on me again or…” The sentence hung in the air heavily.

 

Hanzo looked down at his dirt-stained hands. He swallowed.

 

Jaxson McCoy chuckled. A deep, throaty rumbling that started low in his chest and bubbled to the surface.  He leaned his weight more heavily against the fence. “Ain’t much of a talker. More of a watcher, am I right?”

 

He swallowed and looked down. “I didn’t-”

 

“Whoa whoa, don’t you get on sayin’ that you didn’t do what I know for a fact you did do.”

 

“-mean to,” Hanzo finished.  “I didn’t mean to...watch.” He looked down at the hole. He pushed the dirt around with the trowel.

 

“Now that is just as big of a lie,” McCoy laughed hardily now.  “You  _ enjoyed  _ what you saw. You liked it a whole hell of a lot.”

 

Hanzo picked up the bush and rammed it into the hole.  “I am trying to apologize,” His voice came out a snarl. It only seemed to amuse the man more.  

 

“Hell, I am at a disadvantage here, sweetheart. See, you’ve seen all of me, and I’ve seen none of you.  Gotta real pretty voice though. Real pretty.”

 

The fence creaked again as the man leaned on it. He heard the tap and a grunt as the man stepped up on something on his side of the fence and hauled himself up. Hanzo kept his head down. He could feel it, the man’s eyes on the back of his neck.  The plants needed to get into the ground. He needed to cover them and water them and let them be. He could not turn around and run into the house now. “Thank you.” He cursed himself internally. Why would he do that? Why thank him?

 

“Name’s Jesse, Beautiful. What can I call you?”

 

Jesse. Jesse. Jesse. The name echoed in his mind.  He gripped his trowel tighter and scooped the dirt back into the hole.  “What does it matter?” He snapped out. “We are not friends.”

 

“Ouch,” Jesse hissed out. He slid back down his side of the fence “Damn darlin’ you are a prickly as a pear. Bet you are twice as beautiful though. I really can dig a man that gets down and dirty.”  

 

The flush crept down to his body and settled in his quickly hardening cock. The back door slid shut. He was alone.

 

Relief spread through his veins. Alone. It was a relief, he reminded himself, that the man was going to soon be out of his way.  He was the one at fault, trespassing on his privacy and watching him perform. 

 

Four more bushes to put in. Four more to line the back fence and keep him away from temptation. Four bushes, meant to keep his desire to himself.

 

______________

 

Buff and Japanese wasn’t much to go on, Jesse frowned and stared at the blank screen on his computer.  He lifted the glass of bourbon to his lips and took a deep drink and let the comforting burn off the alcohol settle warmly in the pit of his stomach. His reward for getting everything done efficiently. Just one glass. Enough to get him buzzed and just the slightest bit aroused. His routine when starting out a new writing project.  

 

Sombra contacted him late last night, wanting new erotica to publish online, something deeply smutty, but still relatable. Things that could be sold as ebooks cheaply and was all the goodness of porn, with slightly more plot and romance, but enough deep dicking that it was worth the price. Jesse happily agreed, especially when jobs in front of the camera were coming slower and slower.  

 

Jack said he wasn’t looking to shelve Jesse. Both knew this was an expendable industry. If he just left, there wouldn’t be mobs of fans looking to reclaim him back.  They would move on, find another equally beautiful man to hang their hat on and he would become just what Gabe and Jack were now. 

 

Relics.

 

It didn’t sit right with him, but a man needed a backup plan just in case.  He pushed the glass aside, now empty aside from the watered down dregs, and placed both hands on his keyboard, waiting for inspiration to strike. Nothing came. 

 

His eye moved to the phone, sitting upright and silent. He waited.

 

Jack had texted him early that morning, right after Jesse updated some questions from patrons on the site about proper aftercare after a BDSM session. (Jack must have been at the office already and saw the updated content and decided that four in the morning was the best time to contact someone) Days like today normally would have been his favorite, not needing to film any scenes, no need to worry about anything but getting his quota of articles written and published on the site then the rest of the day was his to do whatever he wanted.  He rather liked writing as well. It was fun. And interesting. And something that most people would have never guessed he liked.

 

Usually, he spent these mornings working on his next erotic thriller to be posted on the site at the end of the month under his  _ other  _ other pseudonyms, Joel Morricone. (He rather liked having three separate identities on the site. It gave him a chance to try his hand at writing and get proper feedback that wasn’t just ‘stick to fucking, asshole’.) Retirement wouldn’t have been the worst thing.

 

His eyes went back to the phone.

 

Jack’s message had been short.  ‘Details to follow. Meet new guy soon’.

 

It had been three days since Jack dropped that bomb on him. New talent coming in wasn’t anything special. Hell, every month they tried out new boys and girls, saw who fit into the crowd and moved on.  But the way they were treating this new kid like he was some damned saving grace when all he did was flirt with people through a chat and jack himself off. It wasn’t exactly a talent to do that, it just took charisma and a smoking hot body (and the definition of smoking hot body varied greatly depending on the audience). 

 

But Gabe had done a secondary interview and cleared the man healthwise for performing in scenes, stating he was clean as a whistle and DTF. Now though, he was to ‘Wait for further instruction” and that a  “Performance interview was to follow’, whatever that meant.

 

He knew what that meant. They wanted him to plow the kid and decide whether he would be good on screen or not.  It was their way of trying to prove they weren’t shelving Jesse. If he was fucking the new talent and test driving them, obviously it means you are still an important member of Team Blackwatch.

 

He snorted and sat back. The bourbon wasn’t doing anything for him today. He felt more riled than anything. Pent-up. Animalistic. 

 

He looked out the window at the newly planted tops of the bushes that now lined the opposite side of his fence. He could see the tips of trellis for creeping plants and wondered how far they would go into his yard. Nothing was tall enough yet, though their purpose was clear: he wanted to put more space between them. Plants made an excellent sound guard, and there was no way he could manage to squeeze himself between the back corner and the plant now. It seemed he frazzled the man more than he thought.

 

It had been fun fucking with the pervert neighbor.  He just happened to look out as he saw the tips of the bushes walk along the side of the yard.  It was obvious what the man was planning; keep his distance, pretend it never happened. Jessee headed out with the sole purpose of fucking with him more, calling him out on being a pervert that watched other men have sex. Maybe imply that the man recognized him from somewhere and watched as he squirmed and denied everything. 

 

He expected to stand up and look over the fence and find some balding, middle-aged douche with a beer belly and cargo pants that was pouring buckets of sweat as he looked up at Jesse. Some repressed idiot that sat in his den and jacked off to the thought of muscular men sucking dick while his little wife sat sad and needy in the other room.  He did not expect to see that wide expanse of thick muscle under a thin grey workout shirt and long dark black hair that cascaded over his shoulder and just begged to be gripped and tugged.

 

Pervert Neighbor worked out. From his back, he appeared to be chiseled from the finest marble and appeared to absolutely be able to bench press Jesse over his head if he chose.  He was massively gorgeous from his back end. McCree was sure his front end couldn’t possibly look as good as his backside. No moral should ever look that heavenly from all angles without serious touch-ups post-production. 

 

“Why must I be cursed with hot neighbors,” He groaned and stood up. He pulled the drapes and blocked the unwelcoming sight of green. He snagged the nearly full mug of coffee that lay forgotten by his empty bourbon glass and headed down to the kitchen. He needed distance between him and the view of Pervert Neighbor’s lawn.  

 

Besides, by now his coffee would have achieved the temperature that could only be described as disappointing. The moment he stepped foot in his kitchen, he shoved the mug into the microwave. He leaned against the counter and pulled out his phone, scanning through his emails.

 

More FAQ to update (courtesy of Gabe), a formal top ten list of underrated sex positions (Hana had done the hard work of numbering the positions and using their database of photos to illustrate each position, she just now needed a whole article written by that afternoon, please and thank you with a kissing face), plus several adverts from vendors wanting Blackwatch to spotlike their products.  Jesse forwarded those along to Sombra. Their resident shadow associate would be pleased to haggle for free merchandise. 

 

She was the best when it came to getting him free merch, pulling out all the stops and then held onto the best stuff to give out as Secret Santa gifts in the office.  He still had the disastrous coffee mug with the buttplug featured on it and read ‘Coffee is just a natural enema’. It was his brand of humor and she indulged him.

 

Hell, he wore the Bad Dragon logo T-shirt during every workout.  There was something just so deeply satisfying about doing squats in front of the mirror and watching as confusion seeped into the eyes of those nearby, as if they recognized the logo, but could not place where they had seen it before.  All it took from him was a knowing wink, and it would dawn on them. It was even more amusing when they would try to dismiss it away as if they didn’t have a massive dragon cock fetish.

 

His eye traveled back to his backyard, to the freshly cleaned pool (all ready for a scene later that week) and to the crisp white fence that surrounded it all.

 

The privacy fence led to many good things. For one, people were unable to really look into his backyard (he would have said never but Pervert Neighbor made it clear that with enough chutzpah, anyone could look in.)  It was still a decent space for performing scenes. It recorded well and had great audio. It was also generic enough that fans couldn’t track it down, unlike Blackwatch’s main building. The view of the capitol building and the park made it unmistakable to any viewer with a generalized knowledge of the area where scenes were being filmed.

 

Ten years ago, it wouldn’t have mattered at all, but with the rapid growth of streaming and the rise in crazed fans, Gabe demanded more variety with their locations, even if some things were filmed in the actor’s living spaces.  It didn’t matter to Jesse much though. He was established in the community. He didn’t need to take on partners he didn’t like to work. And he liked his job.

 

Still, though, he was just disappointed to see the erection of plant life on the other side, effectively blocking Pervert Neighbor from his view. It was too bad. The man had been a treat to watch squirm.

 

His phone dinged the same moment the microwave did.  He frowned and pulled up the new email. 

 

> **From: jack.morrison@BWproductions.com**
> 
> **Bcc: BW staff**
> 
>  
> 
> RE: New Hires
> 
>  
> 
> New hires are all cleared to start filming scenes. As per. Conversations, interviews have been set. Be prepared to have scene partners in the next few days. Will email you further details as necessary. Survey forms attached to performance etc. Watch for second e-mail, performers.
> 
>  
> 
> John Morrison
> 
> CFO Blackwatch Productions

  
  


Jesse rolled his eyes at the non-informational email. It was just like Jack, to keep information vague through email and only allow a face to face conversation to divulge the facts.  Sometimes he was just an old man when it came to things like this. Always paranoid someone will hack his information and blackmail him.

 

His phone dinged again, this time from Gabe.

 

> **From: gabe.reyes@BWproductions.com**
> 
> **Bcc: Jesse McCree**
> 
>  
> 
> RE: New Hires
> 
>  
> 
> Scene partner: Genji Shimada
> 
> Meeting: TBD

 

Jesse sighed and threw his phone down. Lovely. To be determined. It meant one of two things in his experience.  Either they wanted the kid to start today, and Jesse would be receiving another long email will instructions on how to meet up with the new guy or he would be left cooling his heels for another few days while they figure out what they want to do with this kid. He expected for former and hoped for the latter.  

 

He slipped the phone back into his pocket. 

 

TDB.

 

He groaned and shuffled his way back up to his office with his now hot coffee and dropped back in front of his computer.  Genji Shimada. He at least had a name now. A name he could easily research. It would be helpful, he reasoned, to know this guy’s background beyond the snippets of what Jack and Gabe have told him. It would be professional, he reasoned, to walk into whatever meeting they were to have and understand who he was.

 

Slowly, he plucked the keys, spelling out the man’s name.  It was unusual, at least. Something that would be easily searched and only get back hits related to him and not some accountant in the Valley. 

 

Jesse thumbed the enter key, letting his finger dance over the final button. He could not bring himself to press it.  Not yet. 

 

Aliases were often used to protect privacy. Many parents and family members had little to no knowledge about the adult film industry. Porn wasn’t exactly a profession that you bragged on, like a doctor and lawyer.  It was easier to say their kid was an actor than to say their biggest claim to fame was getting an Adult Video Award for ‘Hammer Down! Big Burly Daddies 8’. It was easier for actors to claim the same thing, small bit parts in local theater, not enough to actually pull Mommy and Daddy from their comfortable suburban lifestyle, but enough to keep them from questioning where their paycheck came from.

 

His finger lingered.

 

The doorbell rang.

 

Jesse sat back from his computer desk and sighed, rubbing his eyes. He shut the top of his laptop with more force than was required and stood. “Now what?” He groaned, he took his time, shuffling down the stairs, taking the effort to button back up his shirt and make sure everything was decently in place.

 

The door rang a second time as he grabbed the handle. A fresh wave of annoyance fluttered in his stomach. Impatient. Probably some Mormon trying to sell him the world of Jesus or some college kid trying to hock magazine sales for whatever booster club they supported.  Who else would drop by unannounced on a Tuesday? He pulled open the front door, ready to tell off whatever person was there trying to hock him crap he didn’t need. “What?” He snapped.

 

He was met with dark eyes that stared back at him, widened in slight shock at Jesse’s tone.  Tight lips that were pressed into a frown and thick, black eyebrows. This was definitely not a Mormon.

 

Jesse stopped.  He caught his breath and let his gaze linger over the other as the silence existed between them.  A tight, black shirt over tight, black jeans that clung to every curve of the stranger’s well-toned body. Thick arms (a tattoo spiraling up the one side. Blue.) and trim hips.  His hair was pulled back, neat and tight away from that chiseled jaw and a well-trimmed goatee. 

 

Jesse gulped, “I mean, sorry--that is, I didn’t mean to snap at ‘cha there.” He stepped onto his front porch slowly.

 

The stranger nodded and looked down at his hands. Nervous. The man’s shoulders were tight, his posture rigid as he clutched to a plate that was covered with a towel near his body. “I-I have never done this,” He started. His voice was dark and rich, like chocolate.  Jesse instantly liked the way it sounded, even if he was nervous. His voice trailed off as he looked up at Jesse without once meeting his eye.

 

His brain shut down as he listened to the quiet voice. The muscles in his arms flex. Slowly, things began to process. Words at first, simple things. Buff. Big. Thick. Japanese.

 

Jesse blinked a few times and allowed his formal thinking brain to catch up with what his hindbrain already established.  This man looked like he worked out every day since he was four years old. He was absolutely gorgeous as well. Thick in all the right places with trim hips and a face that could launch a thousand ships. And Japanese.

 

Genji.  

 

“Aw naw, Darlin’,” As if a switch had been pulled, Jesse stood up straighter. He tipped his non-existent hat in the man’s direction and let a crooked smile play on his lips. Charm was turned on to eleven. Silently, he thanked Jack for this one.  Had the man known what he wanted? Hell, he didn’t care at this point. He held the door open wide for the other as he smiled. “Ain’t no problems here. Come on in. Make yourself comfortable.”

 

The man visibly gulped, his Adam's apple bobbed up and down his thick neck as he stepped inside tentatively, past McCree and into the front hall.  His eyes still downcast, focused on the plate in his hand. 

 

It was endearing. Unusual. Most of the time McCree was left to deal with young, cocky assholes. The kind that had the biggest dick in high school and suddenly think that is all it takes to be a high-class performer in the adult industry. This one though, he seemed unsure of himself. Humbled. “I-”

 

“I get it,” Jesse let his crooked smile turn into something more friendly. The man was new to the business. He had run his own little rinky-dink show, but now he was in Blackwatch. Jesse would have to take the lead. Mentor. A thrill shot up McCree’s spine.  He shut the door behind him and leaned against the wall, letting this one take in all his good angles. “It takes a lot of guts to work yourself up into coming over.” He looked down at the plate. “Though I can’t say anyone has ever brought me brownies.”

 

“Cookies,” The man confessed, a plume of red spread over his cheeks.  “I wasn’t sure and...chocolate chip…” He mumbled out.

 

Fuck, it was cute to see someone get worked up over meeting him.  He was used to it at conventions, sweet little things that watched his videos coming up and talking to him about mundane things chocolate chip cookies. Never other actors.  “Well bring them in. We’ll put them in the kitchen. What can I call you?” Stage names and real names were two vastly different creatures. And right now, he liked the man that was in his house more than his persona.

 

The man blushed more but obediently followed.  “Hanzo,” He stated clearly. Hanzo. That settled it at least. Genji was a stage handle, something to cry out in the throes of passion while on set.  Off of set, while standing in his kitchen, he was nothing but Hanzo. Jesse liked that.

 

“Hanzo,” He tried out the name on his tongue. “Relax. I know this can be intimidating. I get it. I’ve been in your shoes.”

 

A pink flush formed over Hanzo’s cheeks. He looked towards the center island in Jesse’s kitchen, avoiding his gaze. “I doubt that,” he stated.

 

Jesse chuckled. He leaned back, “Babydoll, I have seen it all. I have been everywhere. Don’t you fret about this one bit.”

 

“I didn’t introduce myself,” Hanzo stated. He looked up “How did you know who I am?”

 

He felt emboldened. Those dark eyes, framed by the thickest eyelashes he had ever seen. He wondered if the man had worn eyeliner.  He wanted to get closer to him. Inspect him more thoroughly. “You didn’t need to explain anything. I get it. I was waiting for you.”

 

“Waiting?” He seemed to tense up more at that.

 

“Sure, I wasn’t expecting you to just drop by my front door like that, but after seeing you up close, I ain’t complaining one bit.” He smirked. “You are prettier than the sun, has anyone ever told you that?”  The bold flirting was a longshot. He knew very little about the actor, apart from him being a camboy, showing off for hundreds of people and being paid to do what they ask of him. This was a man used to compliments, though he had to take a chance. Maybe he wasn’t used to compliments not preceded by eggplant and squirting water emojis. 

 

Hanzo chuckled.  Jesse felt his heart leap. “I guess you were expecting more of a back entrance kind of greeting from me, given our history?”

 

His heart flip-flopped in his chest at the boldness of the other. Still, his face seemed regal and without any proof that what he said was a double entendre.   Less than five minutes and Jesse wanted to put him on camera. It was obvious, with those stunning features and smooth voice why Jack and Gabe wanted him so badly for the site. He was different than the other camboys he had met in the past. This was the kind of man he would subscribe to himself.   

 

But he had a job to do.  “I guess we should get down to it,” He sighed and twisted his hands on the counter behind him, trying to control himself from just reaching out and grabbing the man and pulling him into his arms and kissing the breath out of him.   

 

“Down to it?” Hanzo blinked. His eyes went wide. “You mean-”

 

“Well, yeah,” Jesse let that easy smirk fall back into place as he rolled his shoulders back letting Hanzo get a good, first-hand view of his physique.  He had dress simply that morning in a simple checkered gingham shirt and tight blue jeans. He had forgone his trademark belt, hat, and shoes, thinking he wouldn’t be entertaining.  Suddenly, he wished he had something shiny near his crotch that could catch the light and draw Hanzo’s gaze down to his quickly tightening pants. “Come on, we both know it’s why you came over here, isn’t it?”

 

A mixture of emotions played over the man’s face as his eyes went wide, his pupils dilating at the thought. He smirked and looped his thumbs into his belt and pulled the fabric down a fraction. Hanzo’s eyes flickered down. He gasped.  McCree smirked. Even without looking, McCree knew how these pants worked on his body. How they framed his hips. He knew the growing bulge would be framed by his hips and lazily, his cock would be laid out against his hip. He let his hand move out, gripping his cock and stroking himself through his pants.  “Don’t play coy now.”

 

“I’m not playing coy,” His voice grew husky. His eyes never left the large package in front of him.  “I knew who you were, I just never expected…”

 

“Never expected?” Jesse pushed away and sauntered closer. His body framed Hanzo’s as the other moved back, pressing himself against the back counter.  “What do you expect of me? You know who I am...what I am...What were you expecting when you came over here?”

 

Hanzo’s Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed. His eyes were trained on his on Jesse’s jaw as his mouth opened and closed as if he were at a loss of worlds. He did not fight though. He did not push him away.  “I expected to talk, maybe? Have you tell me off and I would get out of here and we would go on with our lives and spend the next decade cordially ignoring each other.”

 

He let the deep chuckle rumbled through his chest as he placed his hands on either side of Hanzo. He stepped into the man’s personal space and smirked at the rise in color on the other’s flushed face. His hand rose and caught the other man’s chin and turned his face up and smiled.  His features were beyond anything he could have dreamed. Dark, hooded eyes gazed up at him like a lost puppy, framed with those sharp cut cheekbones that looked nearly villainous. He would be a hit online, that was certain. Hard and beautiful. Jesse could really see himself falling for his type.  “Tell me to stop.” He whispered and leaned down.

 

Hanzo did not move.  His breath caught in his throat as Jesse closed the distance between them. His lips were soft against his own, tentatively kissing him back, as if he were unsure of the rules here.  Inexperienced too. Jesse smirked and tilted his head, deepening the kiss. His tongue traced the crease of his mouth until the man relented and melted into him. He could taste the trace of vanilla and chocolate on the other man’s mouth. He groaned.

 

Hands slowly moved to Hanzo’s slender hips. His fingers traced the line of where his muscle and pelvis met. The dips and juncture beneath that thin, black shirt. His hands snaked around his middle, pulling Hanzo’s body in closer. He lined up their hips and rocked against him.

 

A gasp escaped Hanzo as Jesse’s thumbs ran along the column of his spine. He leaned in further. His hands flew up, gripping Jesse’s bicep and holding him tight in his grasp as if he were tethering himself to the spot to not spiral out of control.  

 

Jesse chuckled and nuzzled against his cheek, planting soft kisses as he trailed his mouth down this thick neck. “Been a while?”  He asked. 

 

It was obvious, the way his fingers flexed and pulled on him. Those soft, almost whimpering moans that he bit back. The way his body trembled against him. Hanzo had spent time in front of the camera, getting his jollies off for others and in all that time, never once did he have a partner.  Never once did he allow himself the indulgence of human contact. Hanzo nodded, “Been a while,” He gasped out, his voice a low whisper “Wasn’t expecting this.” 

 

Jesse looked up as he wrapped his lips around the juncture of his neck and let his tongue dance around his skin, tasting the salt and sweat. He felt the desire rising in the pit of his stomach as Hanzo tilted into his ministrations.   “Talk to me,” He nipped at the sensitive skin. 

 

Hanzo cried out. His death grip on his arms loosened and slowly his soft hands traveled up Jesse’s arms and rested on the back of his neck. His fingers clenched and unclenched, pulling him in closer with the promise of strength and force, and none of it applied.  “Wasn’t expecting this,” Hanzo’s voice was a throaty groan. His fingers tugged at the short hairs on the back of his neck. “Wasn’t expecting Jaxson McCoy….kissing me….”

 

He huffed and pulled Hanzo in close, his fingers fisting in the back of the black shirt and pulling it up, exposing his skin to his touch. “If it were up to me, Jaxson McCoy would be bending you over the counter and fucking you right now.”

 

The loud, resounding moan was enough confirmation for him that the other was just as interested in his proposition.  His hands dropped down and cupped his ass, feeling the strong muscle clench. The man was nothing but muscle everywhere. He had to feel him. He had to know what he tasted like all over.

 

A quick tug was all it took, lifting his ass up and Hanzo followed through, understanding what it was without Jesse saying a word.  He leaped up, coiling his legs around Jesse’s middle and holding him tight, like a vice. Jesse groaned as he felt his lower half squeezed.  He would never have thought himself of having a fetish over constriction, but he also knew he would die a happy man if Hanzo decided to crush his head between his thighs. There would be no greater heaven that just that; face buried in his heated skin while those hands threaded through his hair and those massive thighs just choking the breath out of him…

 

His lips caught Hanzo’s again, pulling him into another heated kiss as he took a tentative step forward.  It had been a while since he last carried a lover to the bedroom without a crew there to help if things went up shit creek, but the man felt wonderfully heavy in his arms. The strength with which he clung to Jesse, was beyond those lithe twinks he was usually set to work with. Men he could easily manhandle into his arms and wrap a thick arm around and who would cry out in high pitched whines and moaned.

 

Hanzo felt solid. Real. He felt strong in his arms as mouth melded against mouth. Jesse continued his path to the lower level bedroom-the place he performed scenes. It was well stocked with everything he would need. And better yet, it was closer.

 

He slammed Hanzo up against a wall and listened to the soft grunt as the air was pushed out of his throat. Hanzo’s fists clung to the back of his hair as his ankles locked around his waist, grinding his hips forward and pressing their bodies even further together. He indulged in those small noises the other grunted and groaned as he dragged his shirt further up that well-sculpted chest, exposing the taut muscles of his chest and the perky pink nipples.

 

Some god was smiling at him from on high. He braced Hanzo’s back with one hand while the other trailed around, flicking at a nipple and pulling a high whine that was quickly devoured by his waiting mouth.  He needed to feel it all. He wanted to have it all. “Fuck, Hanzo, it’s almost like you were made to fuck me.”

 

Suddenly, the pressure around his middle was gone. Hanzo’s feet touched the floor and he twisted out of his grip. It wasn’t for long though.  Jesse grabbed him around the middle and dragged him into the bedroom, practically throwing him down onto the bed.

 

Hanzo bounced. He gasped and arched his back. His eyes were completely blown wide as he licked his swollen, slick lips.  “I always knew you would fuck me like a beast,” His voice was low and husky. He gripped both sides of his shirt and flung it over his head.  

 

Jesse uttered another silent prayer as he watched the swirl of blue and gold ripple under the man’s flexing arms. He grabbed his own shirt, hauling it over his head before undoing his pants and flinging them off just as quickly.  

 

In porn, half of the show was the buildup. Foreplay was something you just didn't skip. It was the bread and butter of any good sexual encounter.  The back of his brain, the part that still functioned on a civilized level reminded him of that. It was impolite to just get to the main action and ignore the needs of your lover.

 

Hanzo’s needs were telling him the man was down to fuck. The dark haired man struggled as his fingers hooked in the tight band of his skinny jeans and heaved them down his sculpted legs, over his hips and tossed them aside with the rest of their unneeded clothes.  

 

Jesse licked his lips. He swallowed around his suddenly dry throat as he watched the hard bob of Hanzo’s cock come into view.  The man was well endowed. Not monstrously large like some people in the industry, but thick and full. He shaved as well, not just around the line of his cock, but his chest and legs were perfectly smoothed out as well. A true marble statue of a man.

 

A stark contrast to his own hirsute body.  Jesse sat back and stroked himself, watching those dark eyes focus right in on his long cock.  Unlike Hanzo, he fell into the more standard picture of porn stars, with a long hard cock that was above average in both length and girth.  Dangling balls that filmed well slapping against his partner’s taint. 

 

He was the perfect picture of a top and he knew it.  

 

“Like what you see?” He asked, letting his thumb roll over the tip and spread the pre that formed there, making his cock shiny and wet.  He knew Hanzo liked what he saw. He called him Jaxson McCoy. He obviously knew who he was and was, therefore, informed on exactly what he was capable of doing.

 

Hanzo stared, not moving any closer to him as he watched the slow pull of his hand over his cock. His eyes fixed on the way his thumb moved and the way he slapped his cock down on his thigh.  “It is hard not to,” Hanzo managed. “Are you just going to show it off or are you going to make use of it?”

 

Jesse let out a predatory growl and crawled forward, capturing Hanzo’s lips once again as he dragged him down to the bed.  “This was the part you were looking forward to the most since you learned who I was, wasn’t it?” He reached down and gripped both their cocks in one hand and began to thrust into the tight, warm space.

 

Hanzo shuddered and wrapped his arms tightly around Jesse, pulling him down into another heated kiss as he thrust his hips up, groaning beautifully into his mouth with every thrust of his hips.

 

Jesse gasped as one of Hanzo’s long legs wrapped around the backside of his own, dragging him in closer as their hips lined up.  He was lost, he knew it. This was supposed to be a trial, to see how well Hanzo could perform. How easy it would be to open up his body and how long he could last under the pressure.

 

All things Jesse found himself failing at.  He should have been reaching for the lube by now and slicked up two fingers.  He should have been breaching that tight ring of muscle inside Hanzo, feeling at his silky insides and watching as the other man squirmed on his digits as he slowly tortured him with pleasure.  He had a report to write afterward. He was supposed to talk about the man’s stamina and strength. If he would be a good fit for the team.

 

Hanzo pulled him into another fiery kiss as he rolled his hips upward, delicious pressure rolled down Jesse’s spine as he met him, thrust for thrust. His hands framed Hanzo’s face, gifting his leverage as he grunted and continued to thrust against the other like a drunk frat boy.

 

Hanzo caught his lower lip between his teeth and pulled.

 

White blinded his vision as he felt the world crash down around his ears. Hot streams of cum painted the other’s belly as Hanzo pulled him down on top of him. His long legs wrapped around Jesse’s hips and trapped his spurting cock between their bodies as Hanzo continued to thrust upward and crying out Jesse’s name over and over, a plea for release.

 

Jesse’s hand snaked between them, gripping his cock tight and began to pump, slicking up his hand with his own spend as he watched the other grow closer and closer to his own climax.

 

Hanzo’s arms flung over his head as he arched his back. “Close!!”  He cried out as his eyes squeezed shut. His mouth fell open as a loud cry of ecstasy washed over them both and he emptied himself onto his belly, mixing their spend and letting it drip off his belly and onto the mattress.

 

Jesse rolled off, lying beside the other man and panted.  He could still feel the heat radiating off the other’s skin as he basked in the natural high.  Deep in his mind, he knew he could have slowed it down. Done more. Sucked his cock and asked him to do the same.

 

But it felt right. In the heat of the moment, there was real chemistry there. A chemistry that could easily transfer onto the screen. His hand reached out and caught Hanzo’s letting his fingers intertwined with the other as he closed his eyes.  “ “Not usually that fast,” He managed.

 

“I know,” Hanzo replied. There was a smugness in his voice.

 

Jesse turned his head and cracked open an eye. He smirked.  “Bet you do.” He lifted Hanzo’s hand up and lazily kissed the soft flesh. Suddenly, every other thing washed away.  There was no more need to antagonize the neighbors. No reason to think Jack and Gabe were brushing him aside. He looked at the peaceful face of the man next to him. The soft smile that played on his bruised lips and the way his long hair clung to his forehead with sweat.  He looked beautiful in the natural light from the windows. “Shit, you are somethin’ else, darlin’. I gotta say, this was the best decision I made all day.”

 

Hanzo hummed in reply. He lay there, unmoving on the bed, worrying his lower lip between his teeth as Jesse’s hand reached out and tenderly stroked along the expanse of muscle on his chest.  “I did not plan to end up here,” He mumbled out. His glazed eye slowly opened and looked over at Jesse. “This was...not my intention.”

 

Jesse propped himself up on an elbow. He grabbed a couple of kleenexes and dabbed at the cooling fluids on Hanzo’s belly.  “I know it wasn’t. You don’t look like the type that just jumps into stranger’s beds like that.”

 

“Can,” Hanzo swallowed. He looked up at the ceiling and frowned. “Can you promise me to not...spread this around?” A light flush caught his cheek.

 

He chuckled. “I don’t right know about that,” Jesse brushed a stray hair out of Hanzo’s face and leaned in, pressing a hot kiss against his temple. “See, I’m thinkin’ I can brag on this everywhere. It’s not every day someone beds a guy like you. And that’s comin’ from a guy like me that can get tail wherever and whenever I want.”

 

The mood seemed to shift instantaneously.  “This was a mistake.” Hanzo sat straight up. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and grabbed his clothes.

 

“Mistakes are made to be made,” Jesse smiled and patted against the mattress again. “Come on now, we both know the real reason you did it. It’s practically the oldest profession in the world.”

 

Hanzo turned, leaping off the bed as if it were suddenly hot coals. “Is that why you think I came here? To...to sit on your dick?”

 

Jesse sat up fully. He frowned. “Why else were you here? I mean, that was the whole reason, right? For an evaluation?”

 

He looked scandalized. He pulled the jeans over his hips and tucked his dick away. He grunted in a way Jesse recognized. Dressing with an overly sensitive dick was not the most comfortable.  “An evaluation?” He hissed.

 

His blood continued to bubble and boil in his veins, suddenly more annoyed with this beautiful man than anything. “Yeah. You came here to see how you measure up to everyone else. I’d give you a six,” He stated. “Points were taken off for longevity, creativeness, and the fact you kind of turned into a raging bitch afterward. You are dead sexy though, so at least-” He didn’t have time to finish his sentence as something hard landed hard across his cheek, forcing his head to the left. He could feel the ringing in his ears as a throbbing heat of pain that radiated from his cheek up to his temple and across his eyeballs. Tears stung at the corner of his eyes, blinding his vision as he tried to get everything to stop moving. To stop screaming.

 

The front door slammed just as he realized what had happened.  Hanzo had slapped him across the face. He worked his jaw open and already felt the tenseness growing.  A slow ache formed and he fell back onto the pillowed and raised a hand to feel the imprint of the hand against his skin.  

 

He deserved that, he realized.  He had come on too strong. He practically dry humped the man into oblivion then decided to mock him and criticize him.  He would make not of that on his evaluation to Jack. Along with a high recommendation to perform a scene, any kind of scene with him. 

 

Jesse closed his eyes and dropped a hand to his belly as he slowly breathed out.   Despite it all, his lousy stamina and the way he decided to insult the obviously nervous man, it was still the hardest he had cum in a long time. He smirked. 

 

Genji Shimada….would be an interesting bed partner.

 

____________________

 

Jesse groaned as his phone chirped noisily from beside him.  He grunted and looked at the time. It was well after six. With a grunt he dismissed the call without even looking at who was calling and sat up, running a hand over his unkempt face.  

 

He had catnapped down in the spare bedroom until he decided that the dried cum on his belly was too uncomfortable to take and had showered before opening up Jack’s document and filling out his evaluation on Genji.

 

The man owed him. He hoped the other would get that. Jesse fudged on some of the more lengthy questions, stating that his bedfellow was eager to learn new things and happy to comply with Jesse’s commands. Sure, it was a little bit of fibbing on his end, but then again, if Gabe hadn’t fibbed on his own evaluation, Jesse would have never been hired.

 

The problem was that Genji had a reputation for being a smug playboy that eluded confidence, whereas Hanzo was….repressed.  It was as if the man created a persona for himself exclusively for banging hot men (not that Jesse minded that bit at all).

 

The most important thing though was potential.  Hanzo seemed willing and eager to jump into Jesse’s bed. He was enthusiastic about the ordeal, (no matter how short it was) and seemed to be willing to learn.

 

It was enough for Jesse to pass him with flying colors.

 

His phone dinged.  

 

He groaned and lifted it up, seeing the missed phone call message, as well as the new voicemail. He unlocked his phone and sighed at the familiar number.  Jack.

 

He continued to rub his eyes as he let the message play. It was best to deal with Jack already prepared with your answers. The man wanted punctuality above all else.

 

“What the hell, Jess,” Jack’s gruff voice sounded at the other end of the receiver.  “Is this how you handle business, by filling it out before even interviewing the guy? Call me.”

 

Jesse blinked and looked at his phone. He frowned and redialed. “Jack-”

 

“What the fuck, McCree?” Came Jack’s instant reply.  “I gave you one job with this, just interview the man and see if he fits. There is no reason for you to act like a spoiled brat.”

 

“The hell you talkin’ ‘bout?” Jesse felt his head pound harder. He should have drunk more water. He should have waited to call Jack back.

 

“What am I talking about?” Jack continued, his voice still that low grunting growl. Jesse felt himself snap to attention. Jack was no stranger to raising his voice when mad. It got your attention, but soon everyone learned he was all bluster without any substance.  It was when Jack didn’t raise his voice that you needed to worry. Times like now. “I am talking about how you filled out your formal interviews when we haven’t even set up a formal meeting time for you two here at main campus.”

 

Jesse blinked, “What’daya mean? I gotta fuck him again?”

 

“Again? Jesus, Jess, are you hitting the sauce again? What do you mean again?”

 

Panic began to well inside him.  He stood up and began to pace the length of his house. Jack wasn’t making any sense to him. And he wasn’t making any sense either.  “I mean again, Jack, as in you sent the guy to my house this afternoon. RIght after your email, he showed up at my house. I interviewed him this afternoon.”

 

The line was quiet. Slowly Jack exhaled deeply into the receiver.  “Go back. Start at the beginning. I sent you that email about Genji, then what happened?”

 

Jesse continued to pace, walking back up the stairs and to the end of the hall before turning and walking back down, into the kitchen.  “I got that email about Genji, then Genji showed up here.”

 

“Are you sure?” Jack asked.  

 

Jesse’s eye turned, locking on the plate covered with a tea towel.  He moved over and pulled it aside, looking down at the dozen or so cookies that sat on the plate. “A buff Japanese dude wound up on my front porch with a plateful of cookies.”

 

“And you assumed it was Genji?” Jack as quietly.

 

“Of course I did!” Jesse bellowed. “Ya think I am some damn idiot? Genji was here. He was on my front porch and then I interviewed him.”

 

“You fucked him,” Jack clarified.

 

“I fucked him,” Jesse groaned. “Then I filled out that evaluation and sent it in before I forgot. I was doing it by the books, Jackie.”

 

The line went silent, except for the next slow exhale of breath.  Jack’s next words came out slowly. “Genji was in the office here until about an hour ago filling out paperwork and doing test shots. We sent out another email to you Jess. His interview with you is tomorrow.”

 

“What do you mean the interview is tomorrow? If it wasn’t him, then who did I fuck this afternoon?!”

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

“What in the high-holy hell were you thinking?”

Jesse slumped into the chair like a petulant child with his arms crossed over his broad chest. He tipped the broad brim of his cowboy hat down as the man behind the desk continued to berate him. After two hours of constant reprimands, he was done listening.

It was childish to be acting this way; he understood that. It was embarrassing to be a man in his early (mid) thirties and sulking like a petulant child caught with his hand stuck deep inside in the cookie jar. 

Except the cookie jar was another man’s pants. And his hand was a penis.

Jack didn’t seem to expect an answer from him at all. He continued on his tirade without pause, and somehow without needing to stop and breath for a moment. Instead, the insinuations and the utter disaster of Jesse’s actions seemed to give him enough fuel to continue for several hours more. 

Jesse closed his eyes and bit the inside of his cheek to keep from speaking out. Time had taught him it was best to take the tirades in stride, let the old man get it out and then he could say his piece. Instead, he tuned Jack out and focused on the past hour and a half. The handsome man, cut from pristine marble that appeared like an angel at his doorstep with a plate full of fresh baked cookies. Those big, brown eyes that watched him with such intent as he rutted against him naked in his bed. The heat of his hands as they traveled over Jesse’s body with such hunger and determination. The burning sting against his cheek as he watched the man leave without a second look back.

In hindsight, critiquing someone’s form while naked in bed was not his most diplomatic maneuver to date. Hell, even in this industry, telling a man where he lacked without expressed permission was beyond a jerk move. Mostly, he wanted to impress the sexy man he thought was Genji. He tried to detail out how knowledgeable he was. He decided to extend a helping hand then and offer to tutor the other man as often as needed. God, he wanted to keep that man in his bed.

Boy, that did not pan out the way he imagined.

THWACK.

Jesse jumped, seating himself upright with a straight spine as Jack slapped the desk in front of him with a rolled up manilla envelope. His scowl matched the man in front of him. The silence that filled the room overtook him suddenly. Jack had been silent for the first time since entering the office, and he felt the sense of dread loom deep in the pit of his stomach. 

Jack was finished.

To his left, Jesse watched the shift of the second man came out of the looming shadows of the back corner and rounded to the desk, leaning against the edge and close enough to throttle him if he wished. His eyes immediately went down to the hands in his lap, not wanting to catch the other man’s dark gaze. He did not want to see Gabriel’s disappointed frown directed at him. Not again. 

“You aren’t some damn kid anymore,” Jack sounded tired. For the first time, he could see the how deep set the wrinkles were around his eyes. How his blonde hair had somehow morphed into a slate grey around the temples. “You’ve been in this business a long enough time, Kid. You know the dangers. The ins-and-outs.”

Jesse pressed his back further into the plush chair, wishing for it to swallow him up to get away from the disappointment on their faces. He rose one booted foot and pressed against the edge of the desk. It was a barrier. Something to block the other man from him. 

Gabriel smacked it off with a single hand. 

“I don’t need the sex talk,” Jesse scowled.

“Just…” Jack raised a hand between his eyes and pressed. He let out another long sigh as he fell back into the chair behind him. “What in the ever living fuck were you thinking?” His voice was low. Hoarse with the effort of reprimanding the man in front of him for the past half hour. “We asked you to help out with auditions, Jesse. What do you think we meant? For you to go off and fuck some boy to see if they are good at sex?” 

He didn’t wait for Jesse to answer, not that one was needed. “We hire people to have sex on camera. We know the sex part works. I don’t care if they get your rocks off, I want to know if they have stamina. Can understand cues. If they can work with a team and find the light and…” He trailed off. “Stop thinking with your cock and use your other head. It’s a good one when blood flows to it instead. We make porn. I could not care any less if you enjoyed the sex. It’s a fantasy, Kid. If you hate it, you fake it.”

Silence spread between them, but not the kind that Jesse was expected to fill with words. Instead, Jesse waited. Slowly, he raised his gaze just as Jack let out another long, low sigh. “Bench him, Gabe.”

“Whoa!” Jesse sprang to his feet in an instant. Gabriel’s strong hand landed flatly on his shoulder and pushed him back down into the chair. “You can’t fire me!”

Jack continued as if he hadn’t heard the man in front of him speak. “Take him to the clinic. Have them run tests. Until he has a clean bill of health, he is out.”

Gabriel grunted as a response. He twisted his hand in the back of Jesse’s shirt and hauled him to his feet. It somehow did not matter that the other was equally as tall and probably had a good ten pounds on him. Gabriel turned him towards the door and walked him out like an abused puppy. “Come on, Ingrate,” He growled out. “We get a trip to the clinic.”

_________

“Holy shit, Hanzo.” Genji fell into another fit of giggles hidden behind the plush pillow he squeezed to his chest. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he attempted to hide his glee. “Say it again,” He begged. “Tell me again.”

Hanzo felt the color rise to his cheeks once again as his brother rolled onto his back and kicked his feet in the air with a gleeful display. The grip on the coffee mug in his hands tightened as he took another long drag of the sake inside to settle his still shaking nerves and to give him an excuse not to speak, or throttle, his brother.

Anger had filled his every nerve as he stormed out of Jaxson McCoy’s house. He had climbed right into his car and drove straight into the city. His thoughts only rested on Genji. Genji who allowed every one of his own mistakes to roll off his shoulders like water. Genji who revealed in his lapses in judgment. Genji who would hear this tale of woe and counter with his own, equally embarrassing story.

He needed Genji to tell him that his transgressions were not as deplorable as they felt. That Genji would put everything into perspective and the world would find its axis again.

Instead, red-hot shame turned his stomach into a knotty mess as Genji seemed to take unbridled glee in his brother’s torment. 

“I brought over cookies,” He could not get any further than that as another whoop of laughter spilled from his brother as the younger fell back and kicked his legs high into the air with giddy glee. 

“When did you learn how to bake?”

Red hot shame filled his stomach as he looked down at the drink in his hand. “They were fresh baked-”

“You own ingredients for cooking?” It seemed as if his brother could not see past that first detail. Hanzo felt his teeth clench as Genji rolled over to face him again, tears streaking down his cheek. “Go on. Sorry. Fresh cookies you baked.”

He could not meet Genji’s gaze as he frowned deepened. “They were from the bakery at the store. The baker made them fresh this morning-”

“Holy. Shit.” Genji was wheezing as he buried his head back into the pillows and screamed. He looked up with his face a matching red with Hanzo’s, but none of it was from embarrassment or anger. “You brought the man liar cookies.”

“They are not!”

Genji shot up, standing on top of the couch and pointed the finger at Hanzo. “No! Bringing a man a plate full of delicious treats has the implication you made them yourself. What you brought the man was a plate full of lies, and that is what you got in return.”

Shame filled his head as he looked down again, letting Genji’s words settle over him. “It was a peace offering, not a-”

“Regardless,” Genji leaped down and moved over to Hanzo. His tone softened as his strong arms wrapped around his brother’s shoulders. “He shouldn’t have said those things to you. Your form is not bad.”

Hanzo leaned into the casual affection his brother gave out so freely and let out a sigh as tight lips pressed against his hairline. “I am not at fault.” He whispered.

“Oh no. You totally jumped into bed with your middle-aged neighbor. Hanzo that is seven degrees of desperation.” Genji squeezed him tighter before Hanzo could react or move. “But you are lucky you have a fantastic brother. I can take you to work with me sometime…”

Hanzo laughed as Genji rocked him slightly, peppering his hair with kisses. “Lots of hot people where I work. All of them are also good at sex.”

“No, thank you,” Hanzo leaned against him. The anger and shame slowly settled lower into his stomach as his brother comforted him. 

“I could get you a job there,” Genji petted his hair back like Hanzo was a puppy, his voice a cooing tease. “You hate your job anyway.”

“Never,” Hanzo smiled. “Unlike you, I have morals and standards.”

“We could get paid double. You know twins are always a category that-” Genji didn’t get to finish the sentence. Hanzo grabbed the nearest throw pillow was mashed into Genji’s face, effectively cutting him off.

___________

Jesse picked at the loose thread on his jeans as he looked over to the man next to him in the car. Gabriel had chosen to not say a word since leaving the office and instead focused on gripping the steering wheel with a deathlike grip.

“Boss,” He tried, looking over as the man scowled further at the nickname. “Look, I know I fucked up, ok? I’ll go in and get checked up, and I’ll be back to work tomorrow with-”

“No,” Gabriel’s voice held an anger Jesse had not heard in a long time. The man scowled deeper as he stopped at a light, before finally looking over. “You don’t understand. We are going to the clinic. I am sitting with you.”

Jesse looked down at his hands. “It wasn’t like real sex,” He could hear the whine in his voice. He sounded like he was twelve and making up excuses why he wasn’t the one in trouble. 

“Was your dick out?”

He nodded.

“Was his?”

He nodded again.

“Good enough. Dr. O’Deorain is waiting for you.”

Jesse winced at the name. Jack would have already called to set up the appointment with Blackwatch’s favorite doctor. Knowing Moira, the sadistic bitch already cleared out her whole schedule waiting for him. Previously, he knew what was in order for him. A litany of tests followed by a cocktail of remedies to cure him of everything he might have.

“You don’t gotta be in there, Jefe,” Jesse mumbled out, wincing as he stroked up his arm. “We can go to my doctor and not Slenderman.”

“No,” The car turned at the light and pulled into the parking garage of the clinic. Finding a parking spot close to the door was a talent Gabriel Reyes possessed. Every time he had to drive with the man, there would magically be a place for him. And he never seemed surprised to get it either. “Get out.”

Jesse slogged into the medical center and dropped into a seat after getting checked in. Gabriel sat at his side, thick arms crossed over his chest as he watched Jesse fill out the mandatory forms. It was moments after he clicked the pen off that the nurse was calling him into the back.

They took his height, weight, and temperature before he was led to an examination room and ordered to strip down. 

The doctor was expecting them. Along the desk were already viles set up to take blood, along with wrapped syringes, swabs and alcohol. Jesse did as told, stripping down to his nothings and before putting on the blue modesty robe and sat on the crispy white paper as he looked over to Gabriel in the corner. 

It was not the first time the man accompanied him into a doctor’s office. Jesse was barely eighteen when he signed up to start working scenes. At the time, he didn’t care about the consequences of fucking, nor the emotional impact it would have on him. He cared about getting food in his belly with the only skill set he had.

Jack took pity on him, telling Gabriel to take Jesse in and get him looked over. He expected the blood test and the talk about his sexual history. Jesse didn’t expect them to run the potassium test or to look over his blood glucose levels. He had been so scared, waiting for the woman to poke and prod at his body and find something abnormal inside him that disqualified him from ever working.

Gabriel had stood by him though, talking through what was going on, even if he didn’t need it. That was the thing about Gabriel though, he looked scary on the outside, but deep down, he was kind.

Jesse caught his eye and looked away. 

The door opened, and the red-headed doctor slipped into the room like a vampire bat, Jesse’s chart in her hand as she looked between the two. “Oh, joy,” She smiled wickedly. “Lucky boy, you get checked out for everything today.”

The snap of the silicone gloves over her thin wrist made the sweat break out against his skin. He looked to Gabriel; sure he would see that angry scowl only to find it softening before he stepped forward to help explain everything to Jesse again.

__________

Hanzo gingerly plucked at the keyboard in front of him, spelling out the address of a client with all the diligence of a man lost in his thoughts. On a typical day, Hanzo would have thrown himself into the fray and decided to damn his social life to hell. Work was his sanctuary where he could blot out the ire of Genji’s horrible decisions. Work was where he could hyper-focus for eight hours a day and maybe, just maybe Satya or Amelie would wander by halfway through and force him down to the restaurant located in the lobby to eat some shitty prepackaged meal.

Today was not going to be one of those days. It had been three days since the incident, as Hanzo was coming to call it. It had been three days since the last time he stepped into his own house. He reasoned it was because he wanted to spend more time in the city with his brother, but the truth was he could not face Jaxson McCoy on his own.

To make matters worse, Satya was out of the building. Her latest client had failed to supply her with all the necessary details about their account, which led to the company underbilling them. For most, it was a matter of sending an invoice to accounting and waiting until the next month to bill them double. For Satya, it was a matter of pride. She had to see through first hand. She had arrived early that morning, packed up her computer and stormed off in a huff. Hanzo did not know when she would return.

Amelie called in yesterday about a “family emergency.” He knew her emergencies well enough by now to know she was on a warm beach somewhere with her estranged husband having copious amounts of hate sex.

He was rather jealous. What he would give for hate sex at this point.

“Oh, Mr. Shimada, I did not know you were here,” Hanzo looked up, over the rim of his reading glasses and gazed at the woman standing at the entrance to his cubicle holding a little lunchbox in front of her like a shield. Adorable was the word everyone used to describe Mei. Short and stocky with a perfectly round head that always sported a hastily drawn bun and snowflake charm. 

He sighed and removed his glasses. “And where else would I be, Ms. Zhou?”

She went cherry red, and a pang of guilt struck him in the gut. She was not used to his brand of conversation. He tried again. “Am I supposed to be elsewhere?” 

It did not have the desired effect as she flushed even redder and looked down. “Well, no.” She mumbled. “But it is lunch time. The whole office is out.”

The quiet of the floor suddenly dawned on him. He half stood out of his chair and peered around and finding a sea of empty cubicles. “I had not realized.”

Mei continued to ramble as if trying to explain where she was like a child caught in a place they did not belong. “Most afternoons while everyone leaves for lunch I take a walk around. For exercise. It is not much, but when no one is here I can enjoy walking, and your cubicle is near the windows, and there is this family of birds. Sometimes I rest-”

Hanzo’s head spun as he tried to take in all she was saying. He must have given her an incredulous look as her mouth snapped shut and she looked down at her hands in embarrassment. Hanzo’s gaze followed her’s down to her hands and the book she clutched between the lunchbox and her body. “It….” Mei faltered. She looked about ready to cry. “It is sunny there...I sometimes eat there...and read.”

Hanzo blinked, letting what she was saying wash over him. “I see,” He nodded and scooped up his phone. “Thank you for alerting me to the time of day, Ms. Zhou. I would have missed my break altogether if you had not come by.” He stood up and faltered slightly. “Do you care if...I join you for lunch?”

Mei’s eyes went wide. She looked around as if looking for a sign of the two women that usually bookended Hanzo. “That would be fine,” She started slowly. “But I am not as good of company as Ms. Vaswani or Ms. Lacroix.”

Hanzo looked over to the lunch that sat at the corner of his desk, then looked back to the woman standing in the door of his cubicle. “You mentioned there were birds?”

___________

“Still benched, Pendejo?” 

Jesse looked up from the blank word document to the woman looming over his computer. She looked at her long, electric violet nails looking disinterested in his answer as she leaned on her other arm, completing the whimsical look. He stretched his arms up, over his head and his back popped in several places, giving the woman a clear picture of how long he had been sitting hunched over the screen. “Just heard back from the boss man. You get me for at least another week.” He flashed Sombra his biggest shit-eating grin.

For what it was worth, her lip curled up in a disgusted scowl as she rolled her eyes. “Word around the office is that it’s gonna be longer than that. You really pissed off Gabe with that little stunt of yours.”

Jesse sneered and reached out, snatching the cold coffee on his desk and taking a long drink, not breaking eye contact with the woman. He slowly set it down again. “It wasn’t a stunt, Olivia.” He punctuated every syllable of her name as he spoke, watching the scowl deepen on her face. “And my business is none of yer damn business.”

The past two weeks had been a living hell for their resident tech expert. Gabe had unceremoniously dropped Jesse into the closet of an office she had and told the woman in charge of maintaining their site that she got an assistant until further notice. Sombra had been less than thrilled to share her space. It meant she could not listen to her terrible music at any volume she wanted. It also meant she had to spend her time on the site and answering calls since now Gabe and Jack both dropped in unannounced more often. As a way to compensate for the lack of freedom, Sombra instead turned her keen eye on Jaxson McCoy and why their star player was now watching from the sidelines.

Jesse was not fired, nor was he in any legal trouble (Sombra had taken the first day Jesse was benched to seek out Blackwatch's legal advisor Winston and learned that he was still an employee). Jesse was not sick either (Jesse showing up to work was proof enough of that). He was not having issues with any other employees, and he definitely was not knocked up. Jaxson McCoy was taking a break from filming. That was the long and short of the story that had been passed around. All his scenes were redistributed to other actors, and his Q&A session online had been postponed until further notice.

Jesse McCree was allowed to ghostwrite other’s columns. He updated sexy ‘Real Life Encounters’ sections of the web pages with titillating tales of sexy hookups and one night stands. He was to fill out any purchase orders submitted by others and write up new scenes.

And he had to do it all seated five feet away from the woman that watched him like a puzzle that needed to be cracked. Jaxson McCoy was the star of Blackwatch, and now he was designated as the company’s intern. Sombra needed to know all the details as to why his star fell so fast from grace.

Jesse was sure this was also part of his punishment as if Gabe’s angry scowl wasn’t punishment enough. The older man’s frown seemed to lessen as the days wore on. Dr. O’Deorain’s tests all came back negative.

The car ride back after the doctor’s appointment had been even worse. “Was it worth it?” Gabe asked, rubbing hard at his eyes.

McCree had sat there in the passenger seat, rubbing both his sore arms where they had drawn blood. He had been thinking back to Dr. O’Deorain and wondering if the woman had forgotten the Hippocratic Oath or if she just was just a sadist and Gabe asked him that question. He opened his mouth the answer, only to have the older man snap at him to shut his mouth and think before he answered. 

Was it worth it? 

He still had not answered him. He knew the answer he wanted to say, and he knew the answer Gabriel wanted. And he knew that whatever he said would be the wrong answer. Jesse did not need time to think of the answer; he knew it the moment that man storm out of his house. He knew the moment he felt the burning ache against his cheek. He knew the moment he slumped into Jack’s office.

Was it worth it?

“So what do you think?”

Jesse blinked back to the present and looked over to Sombra. She sat with her chin poised on her fist, a coy smirk on her violet lips as she watched him. 

Jesse felt his cheeks flush with embarrassment at getting caught lost in his thoughts. “Sorry, what was that?” He managed to give her his trademark lopsided smile that melted hearts and made him look very much like a puppy.

Somehow, she was immune. Sombra clicked her tongue and shook her head. “Dios mío, you got it bad.” She slowly shook her head and stood up. “I asked if you had the papers for the new guy filed away. He’s filming his first scene right now, and the boss will want to make sure everything is in the files.”

“Genji’s here?” He blurted out before he could stop himself.

Sombra laughed, speaking the same Spanish prayer his abuelita used to say whenever he said something dumb. “Of course he is here, dumbass. How else do you expect him to film his scene? It’s a good one too.” She winked and touched her upper lip with the tip of her tongue. “Two jocks after a game, fucking in the locker room. If you leave now, you will probably get to see the grand finale.”

_____________

“It is difficult to be away from my family for so long, but I love that I am able to go to so many amazing places,” Mei sat hunched forward, a steaming mug of hot tea laced between her fingers.

Hanzo nodded along as she spoke, listening to his companion speak of her work. “How often are you called away?”

“It depends,” She frowning slightly. “Mr. Ogundimu currently only has three people traveling to meet clients, so sometimes I feel stretched too thin and overworked. It can be very stressful when a client does not have their data in order, and I have to look through years of bad bookkeeping. Most of the time though I am here and keeping track of things from afar. The pay is good. And the company pays for my expenses. Most of the time I miss the taste of a home-cooked meal.” 

Hanzo nodded again, slower this time as he listened to her. Mei was not a stranger to him. He saw her often in the building and had on occasion shared an elevator with the mousy woman. He had never thought to stop and ask her about her role in the company. She was just another body at a computer.

He would have never guessed she outranked him. 

Mei’s job consisted of putting together presentations to bring on new clients and then working with them during the first few years of startup to make sure that all their needs were met. From that, Talon had received a high retention rate as a firm, which led to even more businesses wishing to employ Talon’s services. The enthusiasm in her voice was a force, making even him feel ready to hire on the accounting firm as his sole means of bookkeeping, even though he was not the owner or operator of a multimillion dollar organization. 

“I am not supposed to say anything,” Mei stated. Hanzo’s ears perked. He looked at her. Slowly, Mei leaned forward and spoke in a hushed tone. “Mr. Ogundimu is looking at several people in your department to promote and take over. We have so many new clients that is is hard to keep up with all the demands.”

Hanzo leaned forward, “Tell me more.”

_________

Jesse missed the fireworks. 

He stepped onto the set just in time to watch Hana and Zarya start to dismantle their equipment. Jack was not on set, which wasn’t a surprise, but it was still a relief. Lucio laid back on the bed; his legs splayed wide with a towel over his neither bits as he panted, his skin still shiny with sweat. An arm was casually draped over his eyes as his chest slowly rose and sank. Thoroughly fucked.

But alone.

Jesse hooked his thumbs into his pockets as he stepped into the room, whistling as his eyes traveled the room seeking out the newcomer. “How’s it hangin’, Luce?” He swaggered over, peering down into the smiling face. 

Lucio gave him a weak thumbs up in return. “‘T’s all good.” Slowly the thumbs up turned into the okay sign.

Jesse chuckled and patted his bare flank. “You up to getting off to the Floating Lotus later? Grab a couple’a drinks and initiate the new guy?”

A nod. “Oh hell yeah,” Lucio smiled wide. “The dude fucks like a machine.” Lucio groaned and pushed himself slowly up onto his elbows, “I don’t know what you did to piss off the big man, but I gotta thank you. That was fucking amazing.”

Jesse smirked and nudged him again. “Don’t get too comfortable with that. I’m getting out on good behavior soon.” 

He turned as the bathroom door opened and a tall man stepped out. Jesse turned and slowly swept his eyes frame, drinking in the newcomer in the flesh. Broad shoulders ripped beneath a plain white tee while tight blue jeans hugged his thin hips. The man looked every bit as appetizing as his pictures with roguish good looks and electric green hair.

“You must be Genji,” Jesse smiled and walked over, extending his hand.

Genji graciously took it with a firm handshake, his eyes as wide as his smile. “You’re Jaxson McCoy,” His voice wavered as he furiously shook his hand.

“That I am,” Jesse felt his face heat up at the compliment. He had been to conventions before. Signings and outing too for the company. It never felt natural for someone to look at him with such awe and admiration. “I’m on leave right now, but once I come back, Jack and Gabe gotta good many scenes of us together. If you fuck Lucio into the mattress like that, I know it’ll be a hoot workin’ with you.” 

Genji’s smile slowly melted into something more forced. “Oh, yeah,” He nodded. “About that. I’m not going to fuck you.”

______ 

It had been weeks since the last update from Jaxson McCoy. The site had been quiet about his whereabouts, but the forums were ablaze with rumors. Blackwatch’s site though continued to run, as usual, releasing what they called ‘vintage Jaxson McCoy’ videos every several days. 

Vintage meant nothing more than pulling things from their archives and showcasing their young star in his earliest years. Hanzo wasn’t complaining though. Jaxson was a skinny thing, all elbows, and knees in those scenes, practically bent in half as a larger man thrust into his waiting body. It was a look Hanzo had never seen from the other man in anything in recent memory. 

To all, Jaxson McCoy was a dominant top. His steeling gaze would lock on a partner and demand they give him attention. It didn’t matter how slow and tender the scene was, Jaxson McCoy, exuded a presence and everyone was expected to follow.

This young man held none of those qualities. Jaxson bit his lower lip as he practically wailed in Spanish, eager for anything the larger man in the video demanded of him. He arched his back, running his fingers through his long brown hair and Hanzo could practically see his ribs through his chest. He had not filled out at all, though he could see the beginnings of muscle forming on his young body.

“Papi!” Jaxson cried out, his long fingers clenching at the man’s neck, pulling him in deeper. He bit his lower lip as the man answered him back, his face scrunched up as he tried to keep from cuming. Little gasps were escaping his lips with every spearing thrust.

God, there was a beauty to it. 

Hanzo could not understand any of the dialogue, but it hardly mattered. The way Jaxson preened under the other man’s low rumbling voice as those words pressed into his skin, it was apparent those were words of encouragement and praise. Words the young man drank in with vigor as he moved on him harder and harder.

Hanzo’s hand moved with each thrust, cupped around his erection as his gaze stayed on that juncture of where that massive cock pierced his puffy rim. He bit his lip just as Jaxson bit his. 

What would it be like, to take a man so eager to be stuffed full? Would Jaxson McCoy still look just as beautiful if Hanzo were to bend him in half? Would whispering Spanish praises into his dark skin make Jaxson McCoy arch his back like that now? Spreading his broad shoulders wide while Hanzo took him?

Hanzo curled into himself as he felt the first shot of hot cum against his fingers, his fist furiously moving to pull every last moment of pleasure from his heated skin just as Jaxson McCoy cried out his. His other hand wrapped around his balls, rolling them tenderly in his hand and feeling the pulsations in his wrist as white hot cum sprays against his belly and fist.

Hot puffs of air escape his lungs as the last remains of cum ooze over his fingers. In the distance, he can hear the larger man grunting and groaning. His eyes slowly move back to the screen, watching as ropes of cum land on Jaxson McCoy’s face and open mouth. Lewd.

His balls twitch with interest while his cock laid uselessly against his stomach.

The man had no right to look so damned delectable in real life. It was a shame he was such a twat in real life.

Hanzo fell back against his chair and closed his eyes as the video ended, and silence filled the room. He could feel his heart beating through his spent cock as his fingers continued to roll over his skin, rubbing the semen into his skin. He would shower soon, and a little-extended play never hurt anyone, he reasoned. Besides, it was his chair in his office.

Jaxson McCoy didn’t have right to be as handsome as he was. He didn’t have any right either to live next door and sit out at his pool most nights nursing beer after beer either while Hanzo lurked below the sill of his window, peeking out occasionally as to not get caught.

The forums had stated that Jaxson McCoy was officially an ambassador for Blackwatch Productions. It meant he was traveling around the country, promoting the brand and booking more talent to bring to the show. Users had then begun to post sightings of Jaxson McCoy in various cities around the country, citing adult film conventions and other such events. Still, the man sat outside Hanzo’s window every night while looking not even a bit jet lagged.

Something had happened.

Whatever it was though, Genji had the professional decency to not tell Hanzo about it, which infuriated him more.

His thoughts broke the moment the obnoxious ringtone Genji set for himself blasted through the speakers of his phone, breaking the serenity Hanzo found post-coital. 

“What?” He grunted, bringing the phone to his ear while covering his lower half. It didn’t feel right speaking to his brother covered in cum and stark naked. He could at least correct one of those now.

“Oh, did I get the time wrong?” Genji said his voice a muted mumble as he pulled away from the receiver. “No, it’s 3:20, you’re finished.” 

Heat crawled down Hanzo’s back as he sat up straighter at the implication. “Genji!” He snapped, not knowing what else to say.

Genji had the audacity to ‘tsk’ at him. “You are a man of routine, Hanzo. At 2:30 you get yourself set up on the computer. Box of Kleenex to your left, lube to the right, near your mouse, so it’s easy to access. At 2:45 you already have the computer up and the spank material is playing full force, you skip the opening stuff because you think blowjobs get super boring to watch when it’s like, twenty minutes of just sucking it, which leaves you finished by 3:10 and cleaned up by 3:15. It’s 3:20 now, so the coast is clear, and you are still in the haze of orgasm so you won’t get too mad at me.”

A flurry of curses flew through his mind after each word Genji spoke; the phone gripped tightly in his hand. “I-” He managed.

Genji tsked again, “It’s the same routine you’ve had since high school, Hanzo. Of course, I know it. I walked in on it one too many times for anyone’s comfort. I have your sex schedule down. It’s nothing to be embarrassed about,” He added as if that made this whole conversation any less awkward.

“Hey, can you come over?” Genji barreled on, getting to the reason for his call. “I just finished my first duo scene, and I got a tour of the facility, and I really want to talk to someone about it who isn’t Angela and going to ask if I used protection, which yes, I did.”

Hanzo’s chewed on his lip, trying to eat the mortification that coursed through his veins before reluctantly agreeing to Genji’s terms. It wasn’t like he had much choice in the matter, and staying at home again on a Saturday night would have just given Genji more ammunition to continue contacting him throughout the night. 

Leaving was easy enough, as the dreaded house next door was still dark. Jaxson McCoy, he realized, was never home early on Saturday nights. He was probably out partying with other cast members of Blackwatch. Or picking up boys in clubs and fucking them dirty against the bathroom wall, not that Hanzo thought that was in any way appealing. 

He probably critiqued their forms as well. 

The rest of the drive was uneventful. It was still early in the afternoon, so most people were exiting the city proper. In another hour or so, a dinner rush would invade the city before staying overnight to party well into dawn. That made it easy to park near Genji’s loft.

“Brother!” The green haired demon practically threw himself in Hanzo’s arms as the elevator came to a stop at his floor. “I have presents for you! From Blackwatch, of course.” He babbled. “They were excited to have me there today, even though I have been going in for weeks to get interviews done and photoshoots and a couple of solo videos.”

Hanzo winced internally at that. He had hoped his brother would have warned him about the day he was to go live at Blackwatch so that Hanzo could avoid the login screen and front page altogether. Fortune was not on his side that day, and Hanzo came face to face with everything he did not want to see about his own blood. “Are you sure they are presents and you are not stealing company property, Genji?” He asked, his voice icier than he intended.

Genji didn’t seem to notice though as he dragged Hanzo forward, into his kitchen where several brightly colored boxes sat on top of the table, complete with bows. “I asked. It was this nice lady who is in charge of the marketing or website or something-Sombra- She took me to this back room and said that a lot of companies give over samples of product for people to use in scenes. She said that sometimes there is just a backlog of stuff and that since I was the new guy, I could make my own welcome gift basket.”

Hanzo looked wearily at the table, and at the brightly colored gifts laid out like Christmas morning. Most were relatively small, around the size of a shoe box. In the center though was something more significant, wrapped in bright red with a yellow bow on top. It looked large enough to hold a small appliance. He frowned. “That sounds suspicious, Genji.” He would not step closer.

Genji clicked his tongue again, an ugly habit. “My scene partner Lucio was there. He said they did the same thing when he started.” His brother moved around to the table and picked up a smaller box, holding it with one hand as he pulled the ribbon off, “It was fun.”

“Fun?” Hanzo snorted.

The green hair bobbed as he reached into the small box and pulled out something black and, thankfully, fabric. He unfurled it and held up a t-shirt that read ‘Blackwatch Productions’ in red. Along the breast was a small logo of the company.

“I am not wearing that in public,” He caught the offending shirt as Genji tossed it over. “I will not promote your pornography website where people could see me wearing it.” It looked to be his size though, and the fabric was not like other cheap shirts his own company bought to boost morale.

Genji just shrugged and picked up the second box. “Do you think these are all sex toys?” There was a sly smile on his features, one that Hanzo had learned not to trust.

“Yes,” He answered and held up the shirt. “This is a decoy to distract me from the face the rest of the items there are meant to embarrass and humiliate me.” 

The coy smile widened into something more foxlike. Genji opened the second box, throwing Hanzo a matching coffee mug; black with Blackwatch’s logo in red. He quickly caught it and frowned. “You are not fooling me, Genji.”

“Fine,” Genji scoffed. “I did get you one sex toy.” He folded his arms over his chest. “My day was fun since you didn’t ask.”

Hanzo searched Genji’s face for a moment before deciding that the man was telling the truth. Only one of the garish gifts was something sexual. He stepped forward and grabbed a small one, hoping to find the dildo quickly to stop the humiliation. “I didn’t want to ask. No offense, but hearing about your sex life is not the most comfortable subject a brother wants to hear.”

“I met Jaxson McCoy today,” Genji barreled on again. “He stopped by as I was wrapping up my scene with Lucio. By the way, almost all the production team are women. It was cool to have a bunch of girls watching as I plowed a hot guy.”

It was like whiplash, how fast Genji switched between topic. Hanzo looked down at the bottle of lubricant in his hand and frowned.

“That heats up,” Genji pointed at it. “And it feels good on sore muscles. I know you are always complaining after a good workout to have something that warm and tingles on your skin so-”

Hanzo shoved it back in the box, disappointed with not finding the sex top yet. He grabbed another. “I don’t know any of the names you are speaking, Genji. Stop acting as if I understand your world at all.”

He ignored the incredulous look Genji gave as he pulled out a leather harness. Much to his dismay, that too would not be considered a sex toy in Genji’s opinion. It was a costume piece.

“You can try and ignore it all you want, but I know how you feel about that one, Anija,” Genji handed him the final small present. He chewed on his lower lip as he watched Hanzo slowly pull the wrapping off the present. “He was excited to start working with me.”

The box collapsed in Hanzo’s hands as he squeezed too hard. A lump formed in his throat that dropped down into the pit of his heart. He gave a short nod. “It is good your coworkers want to work with you.”

“I told him I couldn’t.”

Hanzo’s eyes shot up, pinned to his brother. Genji absentmindedly began to tug on the ribbon on top of the last box as he continued. 

“You won’t ever admit it to me, Hanzo, but I know you like him. You are the only man I know with such ridiculously high standards for everyone you get involved with, and that includes the actors you watch when you are trying to get off. You own the books he wrote, and his page is the only one you have bookmarked on your computer. I know you are a premium member on Blackwatch and I am sure you have watched everything Jaxson McCoy has done. You probably actually read his blog posts to and his biography-By the way, he is a good old southern boy and did grow up in the southwest. That cowboy thing isn’t just a costume. He’s nice and invited me out for drinks after work and…”

Genji took a deep breath and looked over to Hanzo. “And if I did a scene with him, I know you could never watch any of his videos again, or read any of his blogs or do anything ever again without thinking about how your little brother boned your dream guy and how there are no feelings between Jaxson and me, but I still get him, and you don’t. I can’t do that to you.”

The pit in the back of Hanzo’s throat opened up into a gaping chasm, robbing him of his voice. He nodded instead, looking down at the last box on the table. The one that had to hold the sex toy. Genji pushed the large box closer and stepped back. 

His hands trembled as he pulled the large, yellow ribbon off, dropping it aside. Luckily, the box had a lid instead of being fully wrapped. Hanzo’s fingers reached around to the other side as he slowly lifted the cover up, peering into the darkness of the box tentatively.

Knowing Genji, it could have been full of snakes, waiting to pounce and bite Hanzo in the face. Or worse, it could have been nothing but dozens of dildos he found stacked in the back room, waiting to come home to some loser like Hanzo would could not get a date on Saturday night and instead listened to his brother recounted his good nature of how he would not fuck the man Hanzo not-so-secretly yearned for.

What he saw was worse. So much worse. Heat flooded down his face as he caught a glimpse of what lay beneath. He snapped the lips back on tight and glowered at Genji with enough force to have the other explode into a million tiny pieces with his look alone as he covered the top of the box with both arms and his upper body. Shielding it away from Genji’s horrible horribleness. 

That stupid, proud smile on Genji’s face made it all the worse. “Do you like it?”

Did he like it?! How was he to answer that question what with that-that thing below him? “Genji,” His voice was a warning as he pressed down tighter, afraid that the thing within would break loose.

A torso. Genji had given him a man’s torso with unnaturally pink skin. A body that did not contain any arms or legs. A chest where the neck appeared to be violently chopped, leaving just the base of a neck, as if a guillotine had descended on the poor man and left him for dead. A torso with an erection that stuck straight up into the air and wiggled as Hanzo jostled the table.

Genji seemed tickled pink with joy. “Do you like it? I found it in the back room. It was a rejected prototype they were looking at selling in their store. The cost was too much, especially since it wasn’t guaranteed to sell.”

Of course, it wouldn’t sell, Hanzo’s brain screamed. It was cotton candy pink torso of a man with an abnormally long dick that stuck straight out of his belly. It was a monstrosity to the male form. “Genji,” He warned again.

“Didn’t you recognize it?” Genji paused. He blinked several times before continuing. “It’s Jaxson McCoy,” He stated happily as if that made the man’s torso on his table any better to behold. “They were looking at marketing a sex doll version of him but realized after making the one prototype that it was a little...serial killer. Do you like it?”

Hanzo opened his mouth to respond. To tell his brother that this was a wildly inappropriate gift, and to never speak of this again. At least, that is what he wanted to say. Instead, the words came out without his brain filtering any of it. “I am going to stab you in the kidneys.”

________

The torso was not as garnishing pink as Hanzo first suspected in the light of his bedroom, not that he wanted to keep it there by any stretch of the imagination. It was Genji’s fault it was even here. His brother had easily manipulated Hanzo back into the elevator and downstairs before Hanzo could process. It was later the idea struck him of grabbing a knife and ramming it into his brother's guts over and over. But instead, Genji left him with a quick “I know you will just throw it away when you get home, but they are gifts, and it would be rude not to take them.”

Rude to not take them? It was a laugh, but Genji had slapped the roof of his car, and several pedestrians had taken notice of their conversation. He could not, in good faith, dump the thing the moment Genji left without a crowd of people over to investigate. And with his luck, the bomb squad would be called in, and he would be forced into a police station to explain why there had been a male torso in a box in his car and why he thought it was appropriate to dump a sex doll in a public space.

So it came home.

Hanzo was not about to allow it to stay inside his car overnight, even if his plan was to drive it to the dump early the next morning and set it ablaze (and that would be semi-cathartic to watch it burn), but a quick search proved that Sundays were a day that everything in waste management was closed.

So the torso found its way into his room and was now laying ominously on the bed, looking like it was ready to come to life at any moment like a terrible movie monster. Except this monster was fully aroused.

Hanzo felt a bit like a serial killer with a sick fetish. That thing lay ominously on his bed, looking like Hanzo had cut up his victim and left only the sexual organs for his pleasure. 

God, he wanted to crawl under his house and die.

He had to admit though, while the coloring of the skin tone was off, the texture felt pleasant under his fingers. There was something just under the silicone that made the figure rigid, and it did not collapse as he pressed against the thing’s chest. And yet, there was a softness to it. It was plyable under his fingers and gave it a softness he wanted to continue to touch, not that he was interested in doing more of that.

Not that he groped the thing as he set it on his bed before jumping into the shower. His third of the day. It was not to ward off the erection that tented against his pants. It was to quell the tempest that raged inside him.

Now, he stood in the doorway to the bathroom, the white towel draped over his shoulders as he watched the thing menacingly. The erection still stood firm, jutting away from its hard body.

He moved over with trepidation, watching the thing with every slow step forward until he was standing by its side. Hanzo’s knees pressed into the side of the bed as he leaned forward, over the torso and peered down, scrutinizing every part of it.

The mold was a good likeness to the real thing, broad-chested and rippled with muscle. Thick bodied, it was a reasonably realistic likeness to its model, the only real difference was the smooth chest and body. He wondered if Jaxson McCoy had to be shaved to cast himself in the silicone. That would have been a chore. The thighs, well, the amount of thigh that was left, were thick as well. It was no wonder Blackwatch only made a prototype. It was horrifying to look at and would have been damn well expensive.

The penis had a gentle curvature to it, Hanzo mused, allowing his line of sight to fall to that place. Again, it appeared to be a molding of the man’s body and not just some generic cock they frankensteined onto this body. He had to admire the artistry of the piece. He tentatively reached forward, cupping the soft sac in on hand while wrapping his fingers around the base.

It was tepid to his touch, quickly heating up as his hand moved, but never achieved the genuine warmth of a human being. Slightly unnatural, but still, Jaxson McCoy filled out his hand beautifully. If he closed his eyes, he could picture it still; his neighbor was laying over him, canting his hips into Hanzo’s with long, powerful thrusts. His lips moving over the tender flesh just behind Hanzo’s ear, licking and nipping as strong hands trace along his sides, sliding their bodies together so exquisitely.

Those low puffs of breath against his skin as the man that lived just next door shuttered against him and collapsed forward on top of Hanzo, letting his weight rest over him. Making him feel so damn good.

Hanzo banished the next scene from his mind as he looked back to the bedroom door, firmly shut and adequately locked. Heat rose up his cheeks as he looked back to the doll on his bed. Jaxson McCoy was here with him and that man that other man that wore his face and acted like a pompous ass did not matter. Jaxson McCoy was just a fantasy.

He wanted to-needed to know. Hanzo worried his upper lip between his teeth as his hand dropped lower, pressing against the taint of the doll. A surge of desire flowed through him; it would be so easy to put on one of his videos. To touch this thing while watching a scene and get himself off. 

Here, he could touch the man wherever he desired. He could finally have what he wanted more than anything, and no one would be there to judge him.

His hand dipped lower, finding that loose hole. He let out a staggering breath as his finger easily penetrated the doll up to the first knuckle, the silicone squeezing it so tight. Heat flashed over his face as he pulled his hand away. Surely this was wrong. Jaxson McCoy was a cowboy. He was a dominant top in all of his current videos. He couldn’t do this…

Could he?

Hanzo found the half used bottle of lube in his side table drawer and slicked up two fingers, bringing them back to the tight hole and pressing them in until there was nothing more he could give. The silicone hugged them close, squeezing them gently as he began to thrust them into the body, listening to the squelching noise it made. He wondered how deep the chasm of his body was. How much could Jaxson McCoy take?

How much better it would be to have the real thing thrashing on his bed, begging for release as Hanzo played with his prostate. How Hanzo could sit on his dick and learn to play his body like a fiddle. How sweet it would be to show that egotistical asshole just how fluent he was in the art of fucking.

The doll shifted as he increased his tempo, pulling away. Hanzo let out a grunt as he adjusted it back, again and again, trying to hold onto it with one hand, only to have it shift the other way. Hanzo swung his legs up and around, straddling the thing. His hard cock sat trapped between the plush pectorals of the doll and his belly, his fingers still probing within the torso's loose hole. And his mouth…

His tongue darted out, licking up the side of his cock before taking the head into his mouth. He groaned, swirling his tongue around the bulbous head. Wanting to prove to Jaxson McCoy he was not just some second rate lover. He knew his cues. He never had any complaints in that department before, why was it that arrogant man had a say on how he did things?

Hanzo would show him. He would start off slow, just like this, bobbing his head and use the broad side of his tongue to get him nice and wet. His tongue would dip into that slit of his cock, to tease and he would have to hold down those bucking hips, trying to take him deeper but no, he wouldn’t allow it. He was the one in charge. 

He would wait until Jaxson McCoy was writhing beneath him before he would take him all the way down…

Hanzo’s eyes prickled with water and his mouth flooded with saliva as he tried to take him all the way down with one thrust, as he had seen in several of Jaxson’s films. He moved fast and felt the cock bump against his soft palate. He gagged and pulled back. A line of sticky drool lewdly contested from his lips to the tip of the cock it stretched as he pulled away, only to snap and drip down the side of the cock.

It was too much still. Jaxson McCoy was too broad. Too long.

Hanzo wiped his mouth with the back of his hand as he panted. He needed more. Wanted more. He leaned forward again, burying his nose against the base of the cock and raised his hips up while coating three of his fingers with the warm lube. 

The breach of the first finger hit him, and he moaned, opening his legs wider and thrusting his hips back. His hole soft and pliant, opening up to his ministrations easily as he continued to mouth at the gorgeous cock in front of him. He allowed the lewd moan to fall from his lips, crying out his pleasure in the empty house, knowing no one would hear but him, and Jaxson McCoy. 

How Jaxson McCoy would lean over him as he worked in a second finger, whispering praise into his skin before replacing Hanzo’s fingers with his own. He would want to watch how soft Hanzo’s body became as he was stretched out. He would adore hearing those little pleasure-filled noises Hanzo emitted as he greedily lapped at Jaxson McCoy’s hard cock, waiting for that to take him deep. 

His hand reached out and slicked up the toy until it is shiny with spit and lube. Slippery in his hand. Hanzo groaned as he moved positions. He would want to watch Jaxson McCoy as he sat on his cock. He would do all the work, letting Jaxson just lay back against his pillows, arms stretched overhead while he gave Hanzo that lazy smile of his that promised a long night of slow fucking. He would place that cowboy hat on Hanzo’s head and tell him how now he looked the part. How Hanzo was now ready to ride him.

Hanzo cried out, his one hand clutched at the silicone mold while the other guided that cock into his stretched hole. His cock was wider than his fingers, and Hanzo shook with the effort to stay upright. He could not fall forward. He could not fall and have that thing spear into him. As much as he wanted to, he had to ease himself on.

Inch by glorious inch, he could feel it spreading his hole wide. He could feel it kissing inside his body, teasing against the line of nerves within him already. Taking him so deeply. It had been a long time since Hanzo fucked this way. A long time since he was fucked properly at all. The collection of toys on his nightstand kept his satisfied. They stretched him out and filled that need within him, but none of them held the power of this; knees framing an actual body, giving him leverage as he moved. His hands could grip at those broad shoulders. That cock so deep within him and all he needed to do was…

He began to pull off, onto to move back down on the cock. His body would adjust as he moved. He needed it though. Needed that incredible friction against his prostate. He needed to feel something move inside him and...and…

He cried out as he slipped. His knee slick with lube, he crashed down, feeling that toy penetrate him deeper than anything had in such a long time. He sat, gripping the shoulders of the things, his eyes wide and mouth hanging open as pleasure and pain spiked up his spine. He could feel the cock in his belly. He knew if he touched himself, he could feel that bulge within him. 

Hanzo groaned louder and began to pull himself off before dropping down again, this time on purpose. He can feel it’s every movement within him. His hands carded over the line of muscle as he moves harder and harder, feeling it jostle inside him, kissing his deepest insides.

Jaxson McCoy would laugh. He would run his hands over Hanzo’s thighs and whisper praises about how pretty Hanzo looked on him. How fucked out his face was, even though they just started. He would then reach down and take Hanzo in his hand and slowly...slowly pump him in the rhythm of his thrusts, taking him deeper and deeper within.

Hanzo’s hands cupped around the head of his cock, slicking himself up as he moved on Jaxson’s cock. Already he can feel that coil tightening within him. He can feel the heat rising in his sac with every frantic thrust of his hips.

Hanzo threw his head back and wailed, feeling that tightness mounting and wanting Jaxson McCoy to hear just how much he wanted this. How much better the fantasy was than the real thing.

The curtains fluttered. Hanzo's eye snapped to the open window where he could peer out into the dark windows of his neighbors. The tightness mounted in his belly. How could he have been so foolish? To leave the window open for all to see? His insides clenched down harder on the cock inside him, giving him a perverse pleasure at the idea of being caught. They could all hear him. They could all see him. 

He could not stop himself; he was so close to the edge. He needed to finish. He needed to cum over Jaxson McCoy’s broad, beautiful chest and show him just how good he was at fucking. He shuttered and chanced another look out the window.

But the houses were dark, he told himself. It was all calm in his neighborhood, and no one could see the man fucking himself on the sex doll. No one was here to witness his shame. Nothing was watching him debase himself so completely, even still. 

Nothing except that tiny ember glow that came from next door. A figure in the dark whose honeyed eyes were staring up at him, a cigar between his teeth.

It was too much. Too much. Hanzo threw his head back and wailed. His thighs clutched at the sides of Jaxson McCoy as he dropped onto final time down. Thick ribbons of white cum slashed over the silicone skin, pooling as he continued to empty himself over and over again. His arms trembled as he fell forward onto the doll. He panted and held the body close, his quaking as his cock continued to leak between them weakly. Jaxson’s cock popped free of his slippery hole as he laid there.

He shivered and curled up.

__________

Jesse stood at the edge of his pool, the cigar in his hand forgotten as he watched the man next door, the phantom stranger that walked into his life and haunted his dreams ever since framed against that window, sweat pouring down his face as he bit his lower lip and tried to keep all those little noises silent.

He could hear them though. Every last one tore through him as he watched the man continue to find pleasure in another’s body. That beautiful stranger that he wanted more than anything, how could he have been so foolish not to realize he was a neighbor?

The cookies should have made it obvious. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. The word rang out between Jesse's ears with every downward thrust the man-Hanzo- gave. He was riding a man. Getting fucked so elegantly. Those soft changes in his features. The way his mouth hung open as he tried to stay off his climax. 

The way those dark, incense eyes widened with the realization that the window was open and he was giving a show to the world. The heat that then entered his being as he seemed to fuck himself harder at being caught.

How his eyes found Jesse in the darkness and then he came undone.

Jesse brought the cigar up and took a long drag. He needed something in his mouth. Something that he could roll his tongue around. He looked down at his own spent cock. His other hand was still wrapped around his length, lazily pulling against his overheated skin. It didn’t take much of the show to get Jesse off right alongside him.

Jealousy spiked within him. 

Hanzo’s partner never leaned up to kiss those full lips. He never pulled Hanzo down or flipped him over to give it to him good and hard. That man in there with Hanzo did nothing but lay back and watch that beautiful man do all the work.

Jesse would have been better. Could be better for him. 

_________

“Hey there, I thought I would return this,” Jesse paced across his kitchen, the platter that belonged to Hanzo clutched in his hand, trying to find just the right words. It was stupid. The man obviously would never forgive him. Hell, Jesse had molested his neighbor (not that Hanzo seemed to mind being molested) then called him a lousy fuck. He deserved the slap that came afterward. 

But now he knew that man was just next door. Fifty feet away. Near. He spent the entire day of Sunday trying to concoct a reason to go over and ring the bell, only to back out at the last minute. It would be awkward enough trying to apologize for his appalling behavior; he didn’t need to run into the man Hanzo was fucking on top of that. He would have given that man a piece of his mind when it came to fucking.

And then he would have probably had his ass handed to him and received the boot. It wasn’t his place to dictate another’s relationship anyway, even if Jesse thought he was a better candidate for Hanzo’s affections.

Late Sunday he remembered the platter Hanzo brought over. It would have been rude to keep it forever, so returning it was not a creepy ploy to get near Hanzo so he could apologize, it was just neighborly.

Monday morning, he tried the door and found the house empty. He realized as he stood at the door that it was a Monday and ordinary people have regular jobs that start early. It left him with the rest of the day to pace around the house like a trapped dog and trying to come up with the best way to say ‘Sorry I fucked you and called you inadequate. Here’s your plate, go out with me.’ 

It was a long shot, but it was the best action he had. Mincing words and trying to explain himself would make him look like an even bigger prick.

The engine of a car made him dash to the window and look out as a white four-door sedan pulled up and into the neighbor’s driveway. Jesse raced back to the kitchen and grabbed the plate before stopping by the entryway mirror and checked his appearance.

He wore the red button up, deciding the color best offset his natural coloring (everyone said red was his color) and tight blue jeans and boots. He ran a hand through his hair, forgoing the cowboy hat as it would have been a little much, and he wanted to appear genuine in his apology. 

He headed out, over the lawn and up the front steps of the neighboring house. He knocked on the door and stood up straight, holding the platter under one arm. He smiled as he heard movement from within and the door opened.

“Hey there, I-” He faltered as he looked up, into the stern face of a woman with long black hair and equally as dark eyes. She wore a teal dress shirt and grey slacks. “I am here to see Hanzo?” He tried.

The woman sneered as her eyes slowly traveled up his frame, locking her gaze with him. “Hanzo,” She repeated her voice flat of emotion. “He did not tell me he was expecting company.”

“Oh, I wasn’t expected,” He smiled and held out the platter. “I was returning something and thought-”

“He is not here,” The woman snatched the dish out of his hand and set it on the little table by the door. 

“When will he be back?” Jesse felt heat creeping under his skin at this woman’s cold demeanor. “I wanted to thank him for-”

“If he did not tell you when he comes and goes, I shall not do the same. He is gone. I am here now.” He felt her words stab him in the gut. She was curt. Unwelcoming. He wished he had his hat so he could place it between himself and this woman. “Is there anything else?”

He felt at a loss for words. Slowly, he nodded.

“Then what else do you want?” The woman asked. “I am very busy.”

Jesse shook his head.

“Very well then,” The woman shut the door in his face. He stood there, on the front porch, blinking stupidly as he tried to make sense of what had just happened. He had seen Hanzo here, in this house just days before. But there was a woman there now…

He sighed as he turned away, heading back to his own house.

______

“Who was that?” Amelie asked as she stepped out of the bathroom, washing her hands.

“I do not know,” Satya sighed and picked up the plate by the door. “A neighbor, I imagine. He wanted to know where Hanzo was.” She moved into the kitchen and began to vigorously scrub at the plate until it met her standards of clean, then she put it away.

“Did you tell him?” Amelie asked, leaning against the counter. 

“Why would I? Hanzo asked that we take care of his plants and see to his mail while he is out of town. I have never seen the man outside in any of Hanzo’s pictures nor any of his stories. How am I to know he is not a burglar looking to rob Hanzo while he is away?” 

Amelie nodded in agreement. “Very true.”

“He was exceedingly handsome though,” Satya stated. “I will relay that he has returned the plate he borrow and let Hanzo handle it from there. It is not our place to get involved in his personal life.”

Amelie scoffed slightly. “You make it sound like I am a villain that will meddle in my friend’s personal life for my own amusement.”

Satya quipped a smile. “Really?”

“Well,” Amelie smirked and removed a bottle of wine from Hanzo’s cabinets. “Maybe just a little.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY MOLEY!!! I GOT A FANART!!! LOOK AT THIS!!! IT IT /that scene/ *eyebrow wiggle
> 
> [That Scene text](https://captainneedsnosleep.tumblr.com/post/179093258964/kinktober-day-15-toys-wiggles-eyebrows-how) by CaptainNeedsNoSleep


	4. Chapter 4

Hanzo collapsed into the office chair. He sat in the silence of the office building, reveling in the dark quietness of the room.  It was still an hour before everyone else appeared and he celebrated this quiet moment, the only quiet moments of his day. He was thankful that this branch of Talon was in a significantly smaller city, one where the security guard came to recognize him on his second day there and was more than happy to let him into the building without much hassle.

 

He pressed the palms of his hands against his eyes until he saw stars, letting out a loud, low groan.  Only one hour until other people arrive. One short hour until the multitude of strange faces poured past him, almost ignoring his presence completely as they muddled around their morning rituals and treated him like some invisible other sent by corporate to ruin their lives.

 

It was the same at every branch. Somehow, it ended up being Hanzo’s fault that people lost their jobs and not the fact that these places were hemorrhaging money. It must have been Hanzo's fault that managers had lost several million dollars worth of assets and double paid on their bills. And ignoring the problem seemed to be the only solution that had worked thus far.

 

Today would be the terrible day. The one he dreaded the most.  Today, people would lose their jobs. Every time, the branch manager would call Hanzo into his office as well, to sit and watch as they crumbled people's lives, then turn and give him this self-satisfied smug look, as if telling Hanzo this was avoidable; if Hanzo had never been there, these good, hardworking people would still have an income.

 

It was out of his hands, Hanzo had to tell himself. He could not speak frankly and say that the only reason this division stayed open was proximity to important clients. Akande Ogundimu was more than happy to watch as every bloated carcass of waste be terminated without a second thought if it meant higher profit margins in the end. But he was not allowed to say that. He was below middle management. Nothing but a patsy for the Talon Corporation-

 

Hanzo’s thoughts scattered as his phone vibrated softly against his thigh. 

 

Amelie.

 

He sighed and tried to get his brain to calculate if he was two hours ahead of her or behind.  Either way, it was far too early for him to be talking to any other being. “What?” He barked.

 

“Bonjour, mon ami,” Was the upbeat response.  Hanzo frowned and clenched his teeth. A cheerful Amelie was never good news. “How is the weather today in--where are you again?”

 

Hanzo groaned and looked over at the calendar on his desk. “Vancouver-No,” He frowned and flipped the page to the correct week. “Denver, I think. I don’t know. It is cold here.”

 

“Pauvre chou,” He could hear the sarcastic pout in her tone.  “You have been away for too long. I thought you wanted to sightsee and travel a bit more.”

 

Hanzo felt the chuckle bubble up in his chest. He rolled his eyes and leaned back, letting out a loud, long sigh.  “It was fun when Akande said I would be handling cases in major metropolis areas. Instead, I am renting shitty decades-old cars and finding myself forced to company outings to this awful chain of restaurants called ‘Pizza Ranch.’ I assure you, it is just as disgusting as it sounds.”

 

“How vile,” Satya sneered.  Hanzo’s grin widened as his other friend came on the line; obviously, the phone passed between them.  “I am picturing an establishment where children run wild, and the food is served in a trough. Like pigs.”

 

Hanzo let out a burst of laughter.  “You are not far from the truth. It is...a buffet. You go up, and everyone touches the pizza. Families bring their children and refuse to monitor behaviors.”  It was his absolute worst nightmare.

 

Satya made a dissatisfied noise on the other end of the phone. “Why would you take such a horrendous job, Hanzo. Come home.” 

 

“I am,” He sighed and looked down at the calendar, flipping through the past several weeks worth of notes.  “After today, my stint here is done. I have my flight ready. I am coming home.” The words never felt as good before. He missed Satya and Amelie. He missed their morning coffee and Sunday brunches. He missed Genji’s constant calls. “How are my plants?”

 

“Alive,” Satya stated.  

 

Hanzo frowned again. “How alive is alive?”

 

“Alive,” She repeated. Hanzo groaned and pressed the palm of his hand against his temple. Already he could feel the beginning of a tension headache.  “You will not be upset when you come home tomorrow,” Satya finally added, a slight smile in her calm voice. “Your neighbor was out again last night, mowing his lawn.”

 

“Neighbors do that,” Hanzo closed his eyes and tried to not think of that man. 

 

“He is handsome,” Satya continued.  

 

“No,” Hanzo gritted his teeth.  “Not to you he is not. I know your type, Vaswani. He is not your type.”

 

“Amelie said he is exactly your type though.” He could hear Amelie's low laugh behind Satya, amused by the conversation.

 

The profanity flew out of his mouth before he could catch himself, the sound echoing off the beige walls of the empty office.  “What are you getting at?” He snarled and pressed the phone tighter against the side of his face as if the sheer pressure would hide the words on the other end of the line. His gaze turned to the clock mounted on the wall. A half hour until others arrived. “You are not even at my house right now; you are at the office. Why speak of my neighbors?”

 

Satya chortled.  “You sounded like your day was going to be hell, I figured it was only kind to place a good image in your head. Your neighbor is quite appealing; for you I mean. I think he is rather beastly.” 

 

“Amelie put you up to this,” It was not a question, rather a statement of fact.  

 

“Amelie is concerned about your wellbeing,” Satya stated “You not been home in well over a month, and we are starting to worry about your mental health. Plus, she has given up trying to break the lock on your closet.  And we find no pleasure in harassing each other. Why is your closet locked, Hanzo?”

 

Hanzo felt the creeping dread crawl up his spine as a cold sweat broke out over his skin.  Answering the phone had been a mistake. “Car title, important paperwork, family heirlooms, and jewelry,” He stated, failing to mention the naked torso of a man propped carefully in the corner with nothing more than a blanket tented over it as well as a well maintained box of other unmentionable toys he had no desire to explain to his friends. “Stop trying to break my house, Satya. Tell Amelie the same.”  

 

Satya laughed, “Do not worry, I made her stop after the first day. Would you like for us to pick you up from the airport? We are dying to get drinks.”

 

“Red wine, assorted cheeses, and some cake would be divine.” He sighed as the bell over the elevator dinged, signaling the official start to his last day.  It appeared they would start it early. 

 

Casually, Hanzo said his goodbyes and hung up just as the first people filtered by his desk, unaware of him. It was for the best, he reasoned. They did not want to know him, and he did not want to know them.

 

The day went by smoothly, for once. He sat stoically in the back of the manager's office, watching as the woman paraded in person after person to let go, all while looking back and waiting for him to jump up and say this was all a rouse as if he had any control over what Corporate wished.  Instead, he idly hoped he would be permitted to leave early.

 

It would not happen.

 

Hanzo tapped his pen on his desk after lunch, the manager taking several others out to eat as a way to calm themselves after an exhausting morning. It left him alone in the office, which he preferred anyway.  

 

He texted Genji before opening up his social media and checking out the local scene once again. Genji urged him to download several dating apps while away, to try and get out more. It failed in that regard, making him glad he chose not to go out and meet strange men, as every last hookup he started to talk to inevitably sent him photographs of their cocks. 

 

Genji told him his standards were too high. Hanzo disagreed.

 

His brother had yet to reply to any of his messages.  Genji was probably working now anyway. 

 

His phone chirped, letting out the small songbird noises that accompanied his younger brother’s torrent of messages.

 

[Sorry!]

[Hanzo i am so sorry]

[I didn’t mean to]

[They made me]

[( ͒˃̩̩⌂˂̩̩ ͒)]

 

Hanzo fumbled with the volume controls as more texts poured in, each of them the identical in meaning.  He sighed and texted back, ignoring the unimpressed scowls from the workers around him. [Genji, whatever it is, it is fine, calm yourself]

 

[I need to talk to you]

 

Finding a quiet spot away from all prying ears was harder than Hanzo expected. Finally, on the third floor, he found an empty bathroom and locked the door before calling Genji.

 

“Hanzo?”  Genji’s voice was just as calm as always as he answered.

 

“Look, Genji," he interrupted before Genji could get anything else out "Whatever it is, I’m not mad. What happened? Do you need me to pick you up?”

 

“Aw, Brother,” Genji cooed happily. “You are like, four hours away by plane, even if kidnappers grabbed me, you couldn’t help. Thank you though. I appreciate the ride-or-die attitude.”

 

“Genji, I can’t talk long, what is the emergency?” Hanzo felt the palpitations in his heart slowly decrease as he seated himself on the counter.  “I locked myself in a bathroom to talk to you, so talk.”

 

“It’s nothing,” Genji let out a long, drawn-out sigh that meant it was something.  “Work. I have to do something I didn’t want to do.”

 

“Is what they are asking you to do going against your moral code?”  Hanzo ran a hand over his eyes and looked at his watch, calculating the minutes until he would be on a plane heading home.  He knew this conversation beat for beat already. Genji was asked to do something he did not disapprove of, but Hanzo would. He was looking for permission.

 

“Sort of, yes?” Genji sighed. “It’s nothing like pooping on someone-”

 

“Stop,” Hanzo groaned, not wanting the visual of Genji naked and squatting over some erect bear of a man. “If it goes against what you want them to do, they cannot legally make you do this task.”

 

Genji was quiet on the other end. “The thing is, I don’t have a good reason not to do it.”

 

Hanzo rolled his eyes. “Please drop the code, Genji, and tell me what they want you to do.”

 

“Oh,” Genji gave a nervous laugh as he continued. “I have to do a scene with Jaxson McCoy. He is their biggest brand, and I am getting a lot of traction so they said us being together would mean more revenue for the site.”  

 

“Really?” Hanzo groaned and ran a hand over his face. “That is all? You decided to not sleep with another porn star. It’s your job to do that, Genji. Your job is to fuck your coworkers. Please, be selective on what you are willing and not willing to do, but don’t hinder your relationships at work because of me.”

 

“So you aren’t mad?”  There it was, the slight uptick to Genji's voice that begged for the approval of Hanzo before he ventured into anything that was unknown.  Hanzo felt that familiar ache return to his heart. He sat back against the mirror and nodded slowly. “If I sleep with him, you won’t hate me forever?”

 

“He is not mine to command or control, Genji. Jaxson McCoy is a porn star. You are a porn star.  You have to do your job, Genji.” The words came out like an automated response. Hanzo felt his head spin slightly.  He was, as ever, the dutiful older brother. It was not his place to make demands of Genji, not about things as trivial as this. “I am in no position to say anything about your career choices, Genji.”

 

“Thank you, Hanzo," Genji released a long, low sigh of relief.   "Jess--I mean Jaxson and I talked it over. I am going to talk to Sombra. She will make sure to tag every video so you can block it.  I want to make sure nothing will ever appear on your dash, Hanzo. Jaxson understands-”

 

“HE WHAT?” The words left his mouth and reverberated off the tiled walls. Hanzo did not realize he was shouting. He shot up, off the counter and stood rigidly in the center of the men’s washroom. His fist clenched at his side, ready to punch the mirror.

 

“Jaxson understands,” Genji stated slowly back at him as if speaking slower would ease the tension that now radiated through his body.  “I talked to him about this situation. He understands.”

 

No. No no no.

 

Hanzo’s vision tunneled. His breath came hard and fast as he stared down at the phone in his hand. Genji continued to speak, but the words only sounded like a garbled mess.  His breath came hard and fast as he began to shake. Genji would not betray his trust. He would not tell a porn star his brother's deepest secrets and that Hanzo wanted to sit on his face. 

 

Of course, he would,  said the little voice in the back of Hanzo's mind.  Genji was a good brother who always looked out for his older brother’s needs, even if Hanzo did not want the help.  He probably blabbed all of Hanzo's fetishes to everyone at Blackwatch the second he appeared. He probably spoke to Jaxson McCoy about his odd brother. He would have talked of Hanzo's incessant need to schedule his masturbation habits. The fact Genji gave him a torso to ride and fuck to his heart’s content.   How desperately in lust Hanzo was for the gorgeous Jaxson McCoy.

 

How Hanzo jumped at the chance to fuck his neighbor and-

 

Hanzo paled more.  Genji would not just tell anyone about that? And Jaxson McCoy, he would figure it all out.  Genji would figure out that Hanzo fucked Jaxson McCoy. Genji would laugh at how he was a pathetic seven out of ten in bed. Genji would learn how Hanzo slapped the highest ranked gay porn star right in the face and stormed out of his house-

 

Hanzo’s lips were numb.  He shoved the phone back into his pocket with trembling hands.  Cold water splashed on his face and took several deep, calming breaths.  He had work to do. He could not just hide in here for the rest of the day.

 

Only three more hours. 

 

He wanted to vomit.

__________

 

“Hanzo?”  Genji blinked and looked down at his blank phone screen and frowned.  “That could have gone better.” He sighed and threw the phone onto the table before dropping down himself into the plush office chair. Before, typed nearly on crisp white paper was the latest script. He flipped open the first few pages and allowed his eyes to gloss over until the door opened again.

 

“See, boss, I don’t get why I gotta sit here and read all this,” Jesse McCree dropped heavily into the chair next to him as his warm brown eyes followed Gabe to the head of the table. There was a knowing smirk on his face as he pushed the script away, with the tips of his fingers.  “I’ve done this enough years to know what it’s gonna say; suck cock, make out dirty talk, fuck. Why waste time doing table reads?”

 

“Idiot,”  Reyes growled out, his own dark eyes sparkled with amusement, as he slowly lowered himself into his chair. Dramatically, he lifted his script, balancing it on one hand as he looked down at it over the tip of his nose. "What do we do here?"

 

Jesse groaned loudly and rolled his eyes with great effect. "We make art."

 

"We make art," Reyes nodded slowly, before letting out a bark of laughter and shoving Jesse's script back at him  “And we had to hire scriptwriters because of you, boy. You aren’t that good at improvising.”

 

“I make due,” Jesse turned and winked at Genji.  “Ya ever see Country Idol? I improvised half the dialogue; didn’t even need to look at no damn script.”

 

Gabriel gritted his teeth and rolled up the script in front of him threateningly. “It’s easy to improvise dialogue with eighty percent of your screen time involves a dick in your mouth,” He waved the script in Jesse’s direction before settling himself back lazily in the chair.  “You aren’t choking on my cock this time, Ingrate, you’re following your lines.”

 

"Aw, boss, I thought you liked it when I choked on your cock," Jesse laughed and opened to the first page before leaning over to Genji with a wink. "Seriously though, we have a great scriptwriter. I'll introduce you two later. He was real excited to write our first scene together."

 

"Scene," Reyes cleared his throat and looked over at the two men seated near him, waiting for their attention before he continued.  "A log cabin. Outside, the rain is pouring down hard. The front door opens. Enter two men."

 

Jesse cleared his throat dramatically, before winking again at Genji. "Wow, that storm hit us without any warning. We should stay here until it passes, look, it's warm and dry." He read it automatically and frowned before picking up his pencil and making several annotations as Genji read over his part of the script.

 

Every few minutes, Reyes stopped them and had them read over a line again, asking them to change the inflection until he heard something that pleased him.  Both he and Jesse would then scratch notes into the margins of their scripts. 

 

For all his boisterous attitude, Genji found that Jesse McCree was not like his onscreen persona.  Genji never saw interest in the buff, masculine cowboy trope that Jaxson McCoy fell so neatly into.  Watching him on screen, he was powerful and robust, but also could come off as incredibly lazy. To Jaxson McCoy, a scene came naturally, as if putting his cock into other men were his only talent in the world. 

 

The real man though, the one seated, pouring over every line was diligent.  Genji watched as the lines began to flow out of the other man as he slipped with ease into that deep timbre voice. The lines became more fluid as Jesse worked his lower lip against his teeth and gave Genji smoldering looks of desire as he read through one sensual line after another.  

 

Genji felt himself faltering, unable to match the natural ease at which Jesse slipped into this caricature. He melted at the sultry looks that Jesse gave after every saccharine sweet line that left his stomach hanging somewhere around his knees and his guts turned to jelly. It was no wonder how easily Hanzo fell for that pretty mouth of his. 

 

"Shimada," Reyes barked.  "You aren't playing some virginal boy in this scene. Put some power into your voice."

 

"Yess, Boss," Genji sat up straighter.

 

They read through the lined again and again until Genji fell into Jesse's rhythm. 

 

“Boss,” Jesse let out a low whine as he dropped the script down. "Can we take a break now?"

 

Reyes's tongue moved over his teeth slowly, before giving a single nod.  "I think we can take a break, regroup and commence again this afternoon."

 

Genji frowned and sat back, flipping through the final pages of the script, as the two other men pushed away from the table.  Jesse clapped a heavy hand against his back and winked as they headed out, leaving him alone in the room. 

 

“How’d your brother like his little gift?” 

 

Genji nearly leaped out of his seat at the woman's soft voice and the feel of her warm breath on his ear.  "Jesus, Sombra, don't sneak up on a man!"

 

Sombra laughed, flopping herself down into Reyes' seat, plopping her booted feet on the table.  "You are spending way to much time with the cowboy if you are speaking like him." she smiled wickedly. she raised an eyebrow, still waiting for an answer.

 

Genji let out a long sigh. “He reacted the way I said he would; he flipped out. I had to man-handle the thing into his car. My guess it is now laying in some trash heap at the dump.”

 

Sombra frowned and clicked her tongue. “Your brother has it bad,” She sighed.  She slid a small, folded piece of paper at him. “How is this for the tag? You said you wanted a way to blacklist it.” Gently, she patted his cheek with affection.   

 

He smirked as he unfolded the paper and saw the blacklisted word.   “Snapdragon?” 

 

“Cleaver, yes? You have that big dragon tattoo all up your arm, and what with our partnership with dragon toys, I didn’t want to deprive your brother of any of those videos or promotions. Snapdragon felt fitting,” She poked him again. “And I already have every one of your videos tagged.”

 

Below were detailed instructions on how his brother could blacklist, provided he did not already know.  He folded the paper and slipped it into his pocket just as Gabe pushed back from the table. "Thank you, babe; you are the best."

 

"Don't I know it?" Sombra moved out of the seat and stood just as the door burst open once again.

 

“Enough!” Reyes snarled down at McCree, then turned to Sombra, pointing a single finger at her.  “I need to step out before I break someone's nose. Tell this joker," His finger thrust at Jesse, "Why he is required to fulfill his contractual obligations before I bench him again.”  His heavy boots stomped as he left, slamming the door behind him.

 

“Must you antagonize everybody?” Sombra clicked her tongue as she left, following Reyes.

 

"It's my talent," Jesse mumbled under his breath as he flipped absentmindedly thorough the script again, not stopping at a page long enough to read. “How’d your brother take the news?”

 

“WelI? Not Well? I don’t know,” Genji sighed and dramatically shoved his script aside before standing. “He said that fucking you was okay since it’s my job. He can be too pragmatic though, and I think he is really jealous or something. I don’t know.”

 

“Don’t know?”  Jesse prodded.

 

“I love my brother more than anything, don't get me wrong. He is my whole family. He supported me when no one else would,” Genji frowned as he glanced at the blank notification screen of his phone, willing Hanzo to text him back or call him or...or something. “He is a disaster when it comes to his feelings. He- I don’t want to take away the one piece of spank material he has because I go and fuck him.” 

 

Jesse hummed and rested a heavy hand on his shoulder.  "A man's gotta have rules," He mused. "But telling Morrison fucking me was against your religion was probably not the most brilliant plan, but points for creativity."

 

Genji chuckled. "I panicked and said the first thing that came to me."

 

“You got any plans this evening?”

 

"After all this talk about how important my brother is to me, and you turn around and ask me on a date? Mr. McCree, you are a cad,"  Genji gasped and snatched up his script, clutching it to his chest like he was scandalized.

 

"No, you idiot, we have a tradition with the new guy. Figured it was time to haze you."

 

__________

 

The rain fell in sleeting sheets that chilled Hanzo to the bone as he stepped out of the hotel and shuffled back into the waiting taxi.  His body ached with the cold, his joints popping with every step, stiffening him and making him want nothing more than to crawl under the covers of the bed and seclude himself away until the weather turned.  

 

Instead, he was headed to the airport, listening to the persistent chatter of the driver complain about the conditions of the road.  Hanzo peered down at his phone as worry crept into his mind. He had an hour until his flight. An hour to get to the airport, check in, and get to the plane before it left.

 

At least it would be warmer back home, and the roads would not have a thin veneer of ice, he told himself as he closed his eyes. Up front, the driver continued to prattle. He did not need for Hanzo to respond. Instead, he just needed the sound of his voice to stay alert. Soon enough, the loud pounding of the sleeting rain drowned out the final dregs of the man’s voice.

 

He finished here. Finally.  Hanzo felt every muscle loosen in his body with as every minute got him closer to returning home. Already, he was making plans. Early Monday morning, he would step into the home office and request a meeting with Ogundimu. He would stand in front of his desk and demand to stay.  He would continue to travel, but not as frequently. He needed to rest, to relax.

 

To be home.

 

“$46.50,” Came the gruff voice.  Hanzo blinked, realizing the car had stopped and the rain ceased falling against the roof. He looked over to where the side door sat opened, and the driver stood at the ready.  

 

Hanzo slipped out of back seat of the car and pulled out the cash, handing it over to the driver as he took his suitcase and wheeled it inside.  

 

Fortune smiled on him as the warm glow of the airport washed over him.  He moved into the long queue and let out a sigh of relief. It would not be long now.  

 

Tomorrow morning he would wake early and call on Amelie and Satya for brunch where they could get mimosas and gossip. He could hear Amelie’s tittering laugh even now. He could taste the sweet bubbles mixed with citrus.  He would have new clothes and burn the five suits carefully packed away in his bag, so he never had to see them again.

 

His phone vibrated gently in his pocket. He felt the soft smile form as he glanced at the nearby clock as he swiped the screen without looking.  He had forgotten to call Genji on his way home, the first time in weeks he made the mistake of not checking in with his only family. “Calling me for once, Brother? Do you miss me that much?”

 

“Ah, Mr. Shimada, I am glad I caught you,” Hanzo froze as the deep voice that came from the other end of the line.  “Unfortunately, something we saw as a minor inconvenience is quickly developing into a multimillion-dollar lawsuit. I have already contacted the airlines, and I have changed over your flight plans. Lucky for you, your next assignment is in Dallas, the weather is supposed to be relatively nice.”

 

Hanzo felt the blood in his veins turn to ice as Akande droned on.  He took several steps back and leaned heavily against a large pillar, making occasional noises through the receiver to signify he was still there. 

 

Amelie and Satya would be waiting for him with mimosas.  Genji made up a room for him at his loft, so Hanzo did not needlessly drive all the way out to the suburbs.  He was going to return to the office on Monday morning and relinquish this position and demand a desk job once again.

 

“-Do you agree?”

 

“What?” Hanzo blinked back into the present, realizing he missed everything Ogundimu said after changing his flight plans.

 

“Dallas, then Baton Rouge and finally Vegas?”  Ogundimu’s voice has a crisp edge to it as if he was the one inconvenienced here.  “Three more cities, then you will be home.”

 

“I don’t-” Hanzo started, only to hear the loud, angry sigh filter through.

 

“You are the only one we have that is competent in this job, Shimada.  You are the only one I can trust to make good decisions.”

 

“What-”

 

“What about Jones or-”

 

“Or Davis or Garcia or Lee.” Akande finished as if he were ready for every counterargument Hanzo had.  “We do not know how much time this will take, Shimada. It could be days. It could be weeks even. Either way, Jones is on maternity leave, as of yesterday.  And you know the others have families to take care of back home. Small children, spouses. I cannot break apart a family, force good people to be away from their loved ones for so long.  It was part of the reason you said you were a good man for this kind of work. You have no connections.”

 

Hanzo felt the pang deep in his heart. He looked down and took a deep breath.  He had begged for the ability to travel. He did state how he was a free agent, with no obligations to a family. He had meant it to mean he would not need to organize a schedule or confer with his partners when he was told to travel at a moments notice, not to keep him away for months at a time.  

 

“Shimada,” Akande pulled him out of his thoughts once again.  “You have a choice here; you are welcome to use that ticket to come back, but there will not be a job waiting for you when you do, or you go to Dallas, fix the problem and move on.”

 

“What happens after Vegas?”  He found himself asking as the dread pooled in his belly.

 

“After Vegas,  I will make room for you back here. Since you left, I was forced to hire on someone to complete the day-to-day tasks you can no longer manage. In a month or two’s time, we will start our new quarter, and we will use that to bring you home. Now, Shimada, your flight leaves in forty minutes, give or take. Get moving.”

 

_________

 

“Filming your big scene tomorrow?” Lucio wrapped his arm around Genji’s shoulder as he steered Genji through the main doors and out of the brisk night air and into the well-lit reception hall of Blackwatch.  “You know, there are a few things you gotta do around here to be considered a real member of Team Blackwatch.”

 

Genji chuckled and rolled his eyes, taking the bate easily. “And what are those?”

 

“First off, Sombra has to haze you a bit. She takes you down to the closet where we keep all the gross prototypes of merch that seemed to be a good idea on paper but in reality,” He dramatically shivered and pulled the other man close. 

 

“Done,” Genji smiled.  “She told me the closet was becoming too overwhelmed with crap and even let me take a box of things home. Let's just say I have Christmas done for the next several years.”

 

“Did she show you the murdered man? Reyes had this fantastic idea several years ago to match wits with another production company. See, they were making castings of their male star's dongs, so Blackwatch needed an edge so why not whole body replicas! It was a disaster.”

 

“Yep,” Lucio did not need to know he talked Sombra into taking it. No one else needed to know it was a present for his needy brother.  “I told her it would make some fan very very happy one day.”

 

“The second thing is fucking Jaxson McCoy,” Lucio continued as he turned them down another hall. “You are doing that tomorrow, but a few things, Jesse looks like he is a lazy fuck. He looks like he will just lay back and chew on a cigar while someone bounces on his dick,” Lucio shook his head. “Prepare for a freight train, man.  That boy can fuck, and you will feel it afterward. Your legs will be jelly.”

 

Genji laughed and felt the heat against his collar at the thought of it.  “I still am having a hard time with that. He’s a top, isn’t he? Like, every video out there on him is him on top.”

 

Lucio nodded.  “Yeah, Jack is convinced half the reason Jaxson McCoy is because he fills that fantasy of big, buff cowboy that can take care of your needs. He isn't wrong either. Jesse brings in a shit ton of revenue. And their thought is, why stop when it makes you money.”

 

“I am a top,” Genji’s voice dropped down to a whisper.  “I mean, when I signed my contract, Gabe said that he would take into account my preferences. How are we going to do this scene if we are both tops?”

 

“Maybe there won’t be any penetration? It sometimes happens, a scene just about blowjobs and rubbing against each other. What did the script say?” 

 

“Vague,” Genji groaned. “There were lines and some camera angle directions, but it never said once ‘then Genji sticks it to McCree right in the asshole’.”

 

“Maybe Zen is still working on the semantics,” Lucio gave a casual shrug. He pulled Genji to a stop.  “There is a third ritual to make you officially a member of Blackwatch. I have to warn you; it is the hardest of all the trials.”   

 

Genji smiled, waiting for the other man to continue.

 

“Aw hell, Luce, yer gonna scare him off before any of us have any fun,” McCree sauntered past them, a bowl of popcorn clenched in the crook of his arm while his other hand held a small rectangular black box. He held it up to Genji and shook it.  The thing rattled noisily in his hand. 

 

“A VHS?” Genji blurted out. He reached for the small box, only to have Jesse pull it back with a clicking of his tongue.

 

“Boss said we ain’t allowed to digitize this, seein’ as Sombra in there’ll just plaster it online,” McCree had a wild smile plastered on his face as he toed open the door next to him. He held it open for the two other men to pass.

 

The room was set up like a home movie theater. Plush lounge chairs large enough to hold at least two people comfortably lined the back wall with blankets hung over the back for people's comfort. In front was a line of hot pink bean bags, allowing for more people in the small space.  Draped against the walls were dark blue velvet curtains, blocking out any extra light to keep the room nice and dark except for the white wall for the ceiling mounted projector. 

 

Currently, someone's phone was hooked up, showing some latest viral video Genji had seen several times before.

 

“Finally,” Hana groaned, her body draped over two of the lounge chairs dramatically. “I was about to die of boredom.” 

 

Sombra sat near the back, her feet propped up as she gave a disinterested nod at their entrance. In the front, Zarya had a small cupboard opened where she worked on turning on all the various boxes inside.  “Sound is ready,” She looked over to McCree. “Did you bring the goods?”

 

“A classic,” McCree presented the tape to her with a flourish. “Campfire Stories.”

 

Zarya whistled appreciatively. “Good choice for the little man,” She smirked over at Genji, winking at him as she unboxed the film.

 

“Campfire Stories?” Genji snickered and found himself pulled into a chair next to Lucio. “My last ritual is to watch gay porn? You know I suck dick for a living, right?”

 

“Shh!” Hana scolded, reaching over to smack his knee. She settled herself like a cat and dropped her head against Lucio's knee as she pulled a blanket around her shoulders.

 

“Guys, gals and nonbinary pals,” Jesse held both his hands up, instantly quieting the room.  Lucio smiled and leaned over, draping his arm over Genji’s shoulder as Hana rested her chin on his knee comfortably.  Further down the line, Sombra rolled her eyes. “Due to some unfortunate mistakes of the past, recording devices--such as cell phones--are no longer permitted in anyone’s hands during the feature film-Sombra,” He turned an accusatory eye towards the woman in question. 

 

Zarya chuckled and pulled out a small, pink plastic tote and made a show of dropping her cell phone into the basket before holding it out to Jesse who did likewise.  Around him, Lucio and Hana also did while Sombra made a dramatic ‘tsk’ of disapproval before ultimately dropping her phone into the basket. 

 

“Uh,” Genji’s hand gripped around his phone. “Can I keep mine?” He asked. “My brother is supposed to be flying home tonight and if something happens-”

 

“Turn on the sound,” Zarya stated, patting his shoulder. “If it goes off, you can step out to take the call.”

 

He looked at the screen one final time before dropping his phone in with the rest. Hanzo should have texted by now. He should have called.

 

He was getting on a plane, his logical mind reasoned. There was a good chance he just was caught up and did not have time to message him before he left.

 

Genji pushed the thoughts aside as Lucio pulled him in close.  He leaned against the other's body and smiled as Hana handed him a bowl of popcorn.  "No porn is complete without a snack." She winked.

 

Jesse cleared his throat near the front once again, "Now-"

 

He was cut-off as the door opened again, “Sorry we were late, Lovelies!” 

 

"Lena!"  Jesse smiled happily as three more people crowded into the room.  The first two were women Genji had never seen before, one with short chestnut brown hair and big eyes. The other girl had long flame red hair and smiled timidly as she waved to the group. Their arms draped around each other; they moved in.

 

Behind her was another young man, peacefully gliding into the room almost as if he were floating. He smiled serenely at the people before him, “Greetings, friends.” Without missing a beat, each of them dropped their phones into the basket Zarya held out to them. "We are not late, are we?" The man asked, his voice even and flowed. 

 

“Hey!”  Jesse smiled and moved over, pulling the girls into a hug before turning on the lone man standing with them and hugging him as well. “Genji, these two lovely ladies are from our sister production company, Slipstream; Lena and Emily.” 

 

The first woman, Lena moved forward and shook his hand. “I’ve watched some of your work. It is impressive.”

 

“And this,” McCree motioned to the serene man who smiled gently down at them, “This is our dearest friend, accomplice, and lead scriptwriter, Zenyatta.”

 

Golden eyes fell on Genji and sent a shock of electricity up his spine.  “A pleasure,” He purred out, his voice like silk. He moved like water and settled himself in the open seat next to Genji. “Lucio has spoken fondly of you already. I cannot wait to get to know you better, my friend.” 

 

“Beware of this one,” Lucio smiled and rested his chin on Genji’s shoulder. “He is a devious flirt and a notorious heartbreaker.”

 

“Flatteries,” Zenyatta chuckled and reached out, tracing his fingers lightly over Lucio’s fingers that hung draped over Genji’s shoulder. Genji felt a tremor rocket down his belly and settled in his knees as those golden eyes turned on him. He never contradicted Lucio though.  Instead, his fingers continued to roam over the other’s wrist. 

 

“Now,” Jesse's voice carried above the group. “Ground rules. One: No jacking it. There are innocent eyes in here, and no one wants to see that.”  Around him, the others chuckled. “Remember, this is a clean space, you fucking mooks, clean up your own jizz. Also, if you pop a boner, we have free reign to mock you endlessly. Now, sit back, eat some popcorn and enjoy the show.”

 

The other’s cheered as the screen flickered and the lights turned off.  Genji smiled as the familiar dial tone of a phone sounded. “You know,” Zenyatta leaned in and whispered. “As a child, I always believed that meant that the VCR was calling into some library of films and ordering it for me to watch.  I always worried my older brother would call in and figure out when I watched his movies without permission.”

 

Genji snickered, relaxing a little as the other spoke and instantly stiffened as Zenyatta’s long fingers trailed down his back. He swallowed hard. Next to him, Lucio did not seem to notice. 

 

The sound warbled as the screen tuned itself into a clear picture, showing off the grainy quality of the film. The electronic synthesizers escalated as the opening credits began to roll, showing off a neon green logo against a computer-generated grid with the blurry production company proudly displayed “SEP Productions” that quickly dissolved into a shot of a campsite fire pit that smoldered a flame, signifying that it was, indeed a campfire story.

 

The title flashed on with the bellows of a saxophone. Someone snickered loudly. “What the hell?” Hana shouted out. “McCree, you’re old. Answer me this, why did people think elevator jazz was sexy?”

 

“It's because sax sounds like sex,” Jesse grunted from his seat somewhere on the other side of Zenyatta.  “Nothing gets your rocks off harder than the smooth wailing of a woodwind.”

 

A pair of shiny, black boots stepped into the scene as the music faded awkwardly away. Genji leaned forward at the introduction of the first character, along with a string of people who worked on the film.  

 

“Now where did that boy scout get off to,” came the gruff voice as the camera panned up slowly, showing off the army green pants that clung low to the man’s hips. Genji let out a small gasp and leaned forward as the camera continued to pan upwards, onto the stacked chest of the man and holding there, giving the audience time to appreciate the man’s physique. 

 

“Holy shit!”  Genji expelled as the camera finally panned up the rest of the way to the handsome face of a clean-shaven Gabriel Reyes. His features were softer in the low quality of the film, but Genji could easily count each one of his well-defined abs.  He swallowed hard. 

 

Around him, cheers and whoops of laughter rose as the man's hands trailed slowly over his chest, all for the titillation of the viewer.  Genji turned and looked to Jesse, who sat back with a shit-eating grin plastered on his pretty face. He shoveled another handful of popcorn into his mouth and looked over to Genji.  He pointed back to the screen. “You ain’t gonna want to miss this,” He stated loudly. “Once you see it, no matter what the boss says, all you are gonna think about is how he moans like a cat in heat when he has a tongue in his asshole.

 

Genji’s head snapped back to the screen as the sax tempo increased. From the background, an equally attractive blond man stepped out of the woods and into the shot. “Holy shit!” Genji repeated as Jack Morrison stepped forward, dressed in matching two sizes too small khaki top and pants.  

 

“I'll show you how to make a fire,” Jack’s voice was low and raspy as he wrapped his arms around Reyes' neck and pulled him in close.  “You just need to,” He paused with dramatic effect, blue eyes raking over Gabriel’s form. “Rub two sticks together.”

 

The dramatic music rose in tempo as Jack pulled Gabriel into a messy, tongue filled kiss. Genji felt the heat rising off his cheeks as he turned his gaze up to the ceiling, trying to not think about how the same man on screen had just recently chewed his ass out for not putting his all into practice.  This was not sexy. It was vintage pornography of his bosses fucking each other. This was vintage porn meant to make him uncomfortable in front of his new friends. 

 

It was working.

 

“It’s the worst thing you have ever seen, isn’t it?” Lucio leaned over and whispered into Genji’s ear.  Genji groaned and covered his face with his hands. He split his fingers and watched the scene unfold in front of him; Jack on his knees as Gabe’s hands tightened in his blond hair and thrusting into his drooling mouth. “Welcome to the gang; now you have to live with this image for the rest of your life.”

 

Genji sank back in his chair as Lucio chuckled and pulled him in, allowing him to bury his face in his shoulder to hide his humiliation as Reyes continued to speak. “Don’t forget, Boyscout; the proper salute has three fingers.”

 

_______

 

Hanzo snarled in anger as the wheel of his suitcase caught on the threshold of the hotel door. He pulled hard until it dislodged as it flew into the dark room with a loud thud.  Another empty, cold hotel room. Another night in a bed that was far too stiff, or too soft. He sighed and dropped the bag and looked around the room with disdain.

 

His phone chirped cheerily. He groaned and wrenched the device from his pocket. He had texted Genji the moment the plane landed, and only now his brother replied.  [Call me]

 

He sighed and pressed the icon for his brother and put the phone to his ear as he flopped onto the bed, bouncing slightly as his brother’s voice picked up on the other end of the line, as chipper and easy as usual. “Hanzo!”

 

“Kill me,” Hanzo groaned loudly.

 

“Anija,”  Genji tsked. 

 

In the background, Hanzo could hear the loud whoop of laughter and jeers from other people.  He sighed and rubbed his eyes. “I am interrupting. You are hosting a party again.”

 

“Hanzo, you know you come first. Always. I am just hanging out after work with friends. I saw your text,”  Genji’s tone went flat, the one Hanzo knew meant disappointment. “Where did they send you?”

 

“Texas, I think. I am too tired to think straight,” Hanzo flopped over onto his back and stated at the blank ceiling.

 

“Hanzo, you never think straight.”

 

He groaned and rolled his eyes, smiling slightly at the terrible joke.  “I am far too tired for those antics, Gen-” There was a scuffling noise from Genji’s end of the phone and Hanzo rolled his eyes as he heard a door shut and the background noises of other people faded away.  He must have stepped outside.

 

“Hanzo, it’s a Friday night,”  Genji stated. “You are in a new city. And alone. And maybe you should go out.  Look up a gay bar, get yourself all dolled up and get laid.”

 

Hanzo let out a bark of laughter and covered his eyes with his arms.  “No. Absolutely not. It is far too late, and I just worked a full day, then flew in a plane. I am ready to drop from exhaustion. I am not going to dress up to parade myself in front of strangers with the hope one of them may find me attractive.”

 

“You do have a hotel room. And nowhere does it state you can’t have friends over-oh, Hey,” Genji dropped the phone away, his voice muffled on the other end as one of his friends must have neared.

 

Hanzo sighed and raised his voice. “I will be going, Genji. Have fun with your friends.”

 

“-No, just my brother. He’s stuck in Houston-”

 

“Dallas!” Hanzo shouted. He closed his eyes, waiting for Genji to bore with this conversation and hang up on him and let him sleep.

 

“Dallas,” Genji corrected. “Oh-hold on Hanzo."  

 

On the line, there was more scuffling around.  Then a deep, whiskey-thick voice answered. “Hey there, sweetheart,” Hanzo felt his blood run hot and cold all at once as Jaxson McCoy’s sweet baritone filled his ear.  His felt the shiver against his skin as that single diminutive name. He felt it across his skin, as close as his breath against his neck. He continued, “Look, I am here to tell you, from one man that has had to jump on a plane at moments notice to another, absolutely do no go out. You are tired and prone to making bad decisions. Learn from my mistakes and stay home.”

 

Hanzo gulped. “I was not planning on leaving,” He managed. 

 

“Good,”  McCoy chuckled low and sensually. There was no way this man knew just how much impact something as simple as his voice had on another man. How sweet and tender his timbre. Jaxson McCoy was not flirting with Hanzo. He was doing nothing but speaking casually to his coworker’s brother. “Genji is hellbent to go out and get laid tonight, and I didn’t want to hear him pushing you into making his bad habits your bad habits.”

 

“Yeah,” Hanzo stated. He did not wish to speak for long. He did not want Jaxson McCoy to recognize his voice. He did not want to have that sensual voice to change into that taunting tone of Jesse McCree calmly calling him a seven out of ten. He did not want to be reminded of his lack of skill in the bedroom again. Not by this man.

 

Never by this man.

 

“Hey look, Genji ran off the moment he handed his phone over. Seriously, he bolted away. My guess is Lucio and Zen dragged him back to one of their places, so I’ll get him this tomorrow."

 

"Typical," Hanzo groaned and rolled his eyes.

 

Jaxson McCoy chuckled. "Look, if you do plan on going out, text me, so I know where you are, and text when you get back. I don’t wanna worry all night that Genji’s big brother ran out to have himself a midnight fling, and no one knows where he went.”

 

Hanzo’s heart fluttered. The arm over his face pressed down harder until he saw stars behind his eyes. “I-” His voice cracked, and he cleared his throat again as his heart threatened to choke him. “I won’t be going out. I’ll probably watch something on my computer.”

 

McCoy made a hum of approval.  “Sounds delightful. If you want to text someone, I’m not going to sleep anytime soon.” He chuckled. “I spent my first few adult years jumping from town to town without a friend; I get how lonely it all can be.”

 

“What did you do when you were lonely?” The words flew out of Hanzo’s mouth before he could stop them.

 

McCoy chuckled.  He laughed often, Hanzo mused. He rather liked the sound. “I made some bad decisions. Typical young adult shit. Hooked up with strangers, tried various illegal substances-”

 

“And now?”

 

The other line went quiet, though he could still hear the heavy breath of the other on the line.  “Honestly?” McCoy asked after a moment. “I sometimes find myself looking through the amateur videos posted in Blackwatch’s forums. Or…”  He trailed off. “Look, this is gonna sound dumb comin’ from a man like me.”

 

Hanzo felt the smile split his face, “Is the great Jaxson McCoy timid about his extra-curricular activities?”

 

“I sometimes cam,” McCoy mumbled, his thick accent became thicker as he spoke. It was as if he were not focusing on his words as much as he did on screen, and his real voice was shining through.  Hanzo felt himself swoon at the low doldrum of his thick southern inflection. “You know, set up a dummy account and act like some hot shot idiot. Get naked on camera and, well, you can guess.”

 

Hanzo chuckled. “How often do people state you look like Jaxson McCoy?”

 

“I don’t show my face,” He answered.  “I have a mask on, or I angle the camera down to not see me.  It’s stupid but-”

 

“No,” Hanzo interrupted.  “I would think fame would get terribly repetitive after a while.  Anonymity is sexy.” He bit his lower lip, realizing just how far into flirting territory he was.  Still, he smiled. He was eager to converse with the other man. Somehow, it was more straightforward to speak to this man through his brother's phone. He was nothing but Genji's brother. This felt....safe.

 

“Mostly,” Jaxson stated.  “It is nice to not bother with being Jaxson McCoy. It is nice being the regular old me. Sometimes it is nice to talk to a nice person and not have them drool all over who they think I am and what I do. I rather like just be another man who just so happens to have a very fabulous job.”

 

“Ah-” Hanzo felt a tightness again in his chest. Guilt spiked through his guts as he turned away.  He was doing the same thing to this man. “I should-”

 

“Oh, yeah,” McCoy cleared his throat loudly, almost as if he too were ashamed of Hanzo.  “It’s late. You’re tired. Sorry for keepin’ ya up.” His accent became thick once again. “But seriously. Text Genji if ya need someone. I got old friends in Dallas if you run into a pickle and-Good night.” He cut himself off.

 

“Good night,” Hanzo felt himself trailing off, almost using his name and stopping.

 

“Jesse,” McCoy answered.  “Good night, Jesse.”

 

Hanzo smiled.  “Good night, Jesse.”

 

“G’night, Mr. Shimada. Sweet dreams.”

 

________

  
  


“All right, people,” Morrison clapped his hands together as he stalked from one side of the set to the other. His voice was loud enough for all the crew to hear. “What are we going to be doing today?”

 

“Shooting a pornographic film, sir!” Hana clicked her heels together and saluted.  Around her, others began to chuckle as Morrison turned, stalking back over to her like a drill sergeant. All around,  the crew held rank. It was a ritual, a way to embed the shoot with high energy and focus.

 

“And why are we shooting a pornographic film, Song?” He barked out, a slight smirk on his thin lips

 

“To make assloads of money, Sir!”  Hana shouted. “Hoorah!”

 

Morrison shook his head and continued his rousing speech to the crew, leaving Genji to only think about what the man looked like while bent over a picnic table while Reyes was three fingers deep into his pliable hole. 

 

He shuttered.

 

“Morning, Partner,” McCree whispered as he dropped into the empty seat next to Genji. He was a half hour late, and yet Morrison did not seem to mind it one bit. “Penny for your thoughts?”

 

Genji groaned and rolled his eyes. “All I can think about is how Reyes taught him the proper Boy Scout Salute.”

 

McCree winked and held up three fingers, and wiggled them around. Genji wretch dramatically.  Never would he thought he would witness his bosses fucking on film.

 

“What in the hell happened to you last night?” Jesse held up Genji's phone and frowned. “You left me alone with your brother. He sounded terrible.”

 

Genji shrugged coyly.  “I had a date and needed to run. Did you have a good time talking with him?”

 

“No,” Jesse gave the younger man a stern look.  “Whatever your nasty little mind is planning, no. Your brother is a good guy, and whatever you are planning ain’t right.”

 

Genji sighed. “I just want to get him laid, that’s all.” He sighed as Morrison turned back to them. 

 

“Are you ready, fellas?” Morrison clapped his hands together and stopped his methodical walk. “Before we start filming, Zenyatta is here to help take photographs for the website.  Please strip down. Lucio, can you get them both oiled up?”

 

Genji felt his heart race as he stripped naked and moved onto the set. It was just as the script said, a cabin in the woods. Or at least a room made up with wood paneling and a fireplace.  

 

There was a strange rhythm to how these scenes went; one Genji had yet to master. Of course, he knew they would not shoot from beginning to end. Every part would space out how things happened, allowing them both breaks, as well as leaving the most tedious shots for last. Also, it gave them multiple cumshots to choose from as well. It also gave Morrison an opportunity to check the footage and change anything on the fly. 

 

Still, it felt strange to be oiled up for photographs, only to shower, dry off and come back fully dressed only to get stripped naked again.  

 

“How we starting this, boss?”  Jesse asked. Already, his skin already had a beautiful golden glow that the oil only enhanced.  It hadn't taken Lucio long to get him ready for the set. Now, the man was back to Genji, slowly working the warm, vanilla-scented oils into his skin.

 

“Simple photos, nothing extreme, just teaser pictures for the scene as well as a couple to throw up onto the main page,” Morrison explained. “After that, since you are both already naked, we will dive right into some blowjobs.” 

 

“Gotcha,” Jesse nodded and reclined back as Zenyatta stepped forward with a camera.

 

Again, Genji watched as his persona changed in an instant.  The second Zenyatta’s raised his camera, Jesse McCree slipped into being Jaxson McCoy.  He licked his lips and arched his back as the other man moved around, the camera up against his clever eye, snapping photo after photo in rapid succession. Jesse moved fluidly, already well aware of his best angles and knowing how to place his whole body with every click of the camera. 

 

“What’d I tell you?” Lucio sighed and swatted Genji’s bare ass, before rubbing some more oil into his soft skin.  “Fucking master at this. I mean, I think I am pretty good when the camera gets on me, but no, just you watch, that man will find your best angles too and maneuver you into position. It is almost magic what that man can do.”

 

Genji nodded. He licked his suddenly dry lips as something akin to desire crept into his belly as he watched the other man perform. ”So,” He whispered. “Do you think Morrison would notice if I decided to take some of my own pictures?”

 

___________

 

Genji's obnoxious, apologetic texts came the moment Hanzo stepped foot into the dimly lit hotel bar.  Messages he quickly ignored for the excellent happy hour special the hotel offered to its customers. And it would have been rude to pass it up.

 

Around him, Hanzo saw other well dressed business minded people hunched over tables and quietly talking about nothing of interest.  Hanzo sat sideways in his tall chair, his back firmly placed against the wall as he sipped at his fourth glass of red. It was not a mimosa with Amelie, but it did dull the ache inside of him.

 

He arched a brow as his brother’s cryptic message.   **[For you IMG FILE]**

 

He rolled his eyes and set the phone face down on the table and drained the remainder of his glass. Several bottles of wine had been carefully selected, as the menu stated, as a thank you to their clients. Several bottles of the cheapest, most bitter reds Hanzo had ever had the displeasure of drinking.  Several bottles that were quickly drained by all the patrons away from home that too looked for a way to numb the thought that they were sleeping in an uncaring hotel.

 

He sighed and tried to set the glass down, missing the table completely the first pass.  He frowned and tried again, the glass clinking hard against the marble countertop.

 

The wine was gone, but several beers were still on tap, a hotel worker stated to the group.  It was as good of a time as any for a grand exit. Hanzo sneered and pushed away, grabbing his phone and moving to the elevators with a certain amount of difficulty that was not present a few hours earlier.

 

Hanzo was not drunk.  Drunk was when he found himself laying out in the grass of his backyard and wondering what went wrong in his life.  He was merely tipsy. Too far gone to drive, sure, but he was still in full possession of his faculties.

 

He stepped into the lone elevator and jabbed the button for his floor before remembering Genji sent him a series of texts.  More apologies, he knew. Today they had filmed whatever scene Genji had with Jaxson McCoy, and Hanzo was not jealous in the least bit. No, in fact, he permitted his brother to sleep with the man full out.  

 

Hanzo sighed and swiped his finger across the screen and choked.

 

Jaxson McCoy almost stared back at him, his gaze was slightly more to the left, towards what Hanzo figured was the actual camera. He was splayed out, naked and erect and unlike every other doctored photo, he had ever seen.  Hanzo could make out the little criss-cross of scars that lined along his skin. His large hand was wrapped around his engorged member, teasing him with the length.

 

Hanzo blinked as the elevator dinged and he realized just how close to his face his phone really was.  He gulped and dropped his hand down to his side as he stepped out and made his way down the long corridor to his room.

 

Damn drunk him. He cursed as he felt his body react naturally to the illicit photo. His slacks tightened more as he thought about that picture.  The only luck he had was that the hall was blissfully clear of any people. No one had to witness his shame.

 

Jaxson McCoy…

 

His phone buzzed again, and he looked down. Another photo. This one had McCoy on his hands and knees, looking back over his shoulder.  Hanzo felt his breath catch as he looked at the slight spread to his legs. Of how his balls hung low and heavy. He bit his lower lip and locked the door tight behind him.

 

There was something incredibly sexy about seeing a man in such a venerable position.  Hanzo knew he would not be satisfied mounting this beautiful creature. He would rather be under Jaxson McCoy, feeling those large testicles bounce off of him as he-

 

Hanzo cursed as he rammed his leg into the side table. He rubbed his sore muscle and threw the phone onto the bed. It was stupid, pining after a man that did not even know of his existence.

 

Well, aware of him but uncaring. Hanzo was just another fan that was pulled into his bed and could not fuck worth a damn.

 

But he could learn.

 

Hanzo bit his lower lip and looked over to his suitcase.  In the bottom, he had everything he needed to take care of his needs; some lube and a toy purchased several weeks ago in a fit of desperation.

 

It had served him well on those lonely nights, feeling something still and hard pushing into his waiting body and sitting there until he was over sensitive and cuming.

 

But…

 

His eye moved to his laptop.

 

Blackwatch had forums where people would post links to their live sessions.  Hanzo had dared click into one or two in the past, watching as men followed the directions typed into the chat thread. Most were not as sexy as the professional ones that Blackwatch hired, but it was erotic to watch an amateur muddle their way through.  It was erotic to watch someone cuming on screen and knowing there was no scripted.

 

How sensual it was to display yourself for all the world to admire.

 

His fingers flew over the keys as he set up a page, his heart beating madly in his chest as the flush along his body grew until he was sure every inch of him was tomato red.  

 

Hanzo had only done this once before.  He had been only nineteen and, for the first time he was away from everyone. College had given him an awakening.  He knew then that he preferred the company of men over women. For once, there was no pressure. No one to monitor his every movement and threaten him with thoughts of shaming the family name.  

 

There was nothing but him.

 

Everyone had gone home that weekend, leaving him alone in the hall with nothing to do but explore himself and access to a computer.  He only had four viewers then, watching his every movement as he stripped out of his clothes and began to explore his body. They asked such things of him, wanting him to touch himself all over, finger himself. Play.

 

It was a moment of recklessness. Stranger’s eyes on his body, complementing for once not his heritage, not his name, just what they saw before them. He had done nothing but sit there in his office chair and jerked his cock until he was sticky with sweat and cum, but still, they praised him. He was nothing but beauty.

 

For a moment, he was free to exist.

 

It was just the once. Fear gripped his soul afterward.  His family would have disowned him on sight, allowing himself to get involved with such lewd behavior was nothing short of dishonorable. 

 

His hands shook as he reached into the suitcase and pulled the small, canvas bag.  Carefully, he set out the items inside; a water-based lubricant, a dildo, and a black domino mask, and a handful of condoms.

 

He found the mask and the condoms after landing in his first city with a note attached from Genji that merely told him to forget conventions, put on the mask and have anonymous sex with any sexy guy he met. He had half a mind to throw it all away at first. 

 

Now…

 

He reached down and placed the small mask on his face before turning and looking in the hotel mirror.  It would not fool anyone in a lineup, but he was not looking to rob a bank. 

 

He clicked the small red record button before copying the link over into the post he created on Blackwatch’s forum.   He sat back and watched as users blinked into existence. He bit his lower lip and adjusted himself slightly. The first messages came quickly after

 

**[Soldier_76] Hey, beautiful.**

**[Soldier_76] First time?**

 

Hanzo gulped and nodded.  “Yes,” He answered. “I-is the sound working?”  His voice faltered more than he wished it would.  He wanted to be confident. To be strong and in power.

 

**[Soldier_76] Loud and clear.**

**[Soldier_76] Husband says you are a pretty one, too.**

 

Hanzo smiled. He reached back and undid the tie holding his hair in place.  “Thank you,”

 

Another user popped up, **[Why thank you?]**

**[What?]**

 

“Uh…” Hanzo leaned forward.  “He said I look pretty.”

 

**[Soldier_76] You have your settings private, doll. Only you can read this. Don’t worry about answering us, relax.**

**[Soldier_76] Have fun.**

 

Hanzo nodded.  Slowly he began to unbutton his shirt.  In the dim light of the room, his tattoo was nothing more than a dark, blurred shadow in the feed.  Slowly, Hanzo ran a hand across his pecs and down his belly, watching as the viewer count increased.

 

**[The_Hog_Father] Bet you I could break you in real good.**

 

Hanzo worked on the belt to his trousers, taking care to stroke along the tongue as if it were his cock.  Several hearts appeared in the chat, users appreciating what he was doing.

 

**[Talk to us, baby.]** A user called the greenmeanie begged, along with an emoji.   **[Show me yours and I’ll show you mine.]**

 

“I don’t really know what to say,” Hanzo found it hard to swallow as he popped open the top button of his pants and slowly drew down the zipper.  “Mostly, I just wanted to try...this.”

 

**[The_Hog_Father] Good. Don’t like talkers.**

 

Hanzo closed his eyes, trying to ignore the comments as he latched his thumbs into his pants and underpants and slowly dragged them down, over his hips and let them pool around his ankles.  He sat back on the bed and began to slowly stroke himself to full hardness.

 

**[greenmeanie] Sit back a little. We can’t see.**

**[greenmeanie] Put your leg up too, bend your knees. I want to look at your pretty hole too.**

 

A loud groan escaped his lips as he moved further back onto the bed, spreading his legs slightly wider to give his audience a better view. He reclined against the pillows and pulled his cheeks apart.

 

**[Raging_Stallion] Fuck.**

 

Hanzo’s eye was drawn to the single comment, plastered in red in the chat, a stark contrast to the white text of everyone else.    

 

**[Raging_Stallion] Keep going.**

 

Others were chatting as well. Quickly, his message disappeared, but the words burned in his memory.  He nodded and continued to slowly stroke up and down his cock, getting his cock wet with his precum. His finger moved around the head, teasing at the slit at the tip of his cock, before his hands traveled down across the veiny bottom of his shaft, before moving back up in slow, deliberate strokes.

 

Already, he could feel the coil tightening in his belly, ready to spring and finish what he had.  He knew it would not take much to get him arching his back and screaming as hot ropes of white cum drizzled against his pale skin.

 

He didn’t want it to end. Not just yet. 

 

**[Raging_Stallion] Top or bottom?**

 

Hanzo groaned and spread his legs a little wider, digging his heels into the bed.  “Bottom,” He grunted, working his fingers across his balls, feeling the weight in his hand as his index finger tapped eagerly against his hole.  “I’m a bottom,” He corrected, realizing that only he could see the question. “I-It has been a while since I had a real cock in me. I need it.”

 

The chat flew by as users began to flood the board with comments.  Hanzo could only smile as he saw the red name pop up, just to get buried in the feed.

 

It came again and again.

 

Hanzo groaned and arched his back. Lifting the bottle of lube, he drizzled it slowly over his cock and balls until they were shiny with the slick.  He hissed at the coolness as he spread it slowly against his hole before sliding a finger in with ease. 

 

He moaned loudly. “I need a cock,” He lamented. “Not just any. I want someone who will put me on all fours and fuck all the cum out of me. I want a man who won’t be afraid to fill me up. Pin me down and use me.”

 

A second finger moved in. Hanzo bit his bottom lip and let out a needy whine. His eye watched the chat. He purred as he spread his legs wider, giving the camera a good view of his hole as he scissored his fingers.

 

**[XplosiveJIZZER] YES**

**[XplosiveJIZZER] UH**

**[W_Akande 4ever] Beautiful body. Your profile says you live in my city.**

**[XplosiveJIZZER] JUST CMAE**

**[The Hog_Father] I could fuck you til you faint.**

**[Soldier_76] Good job. You look so pretty.**

**[The Hog_Father] Cram you full of my jizz**

**[Soldier_76] Keep going baby.**

**[Soldier_76] dkssdsd**

**[Soldier_76] dsfdcxfdcaslk**

 

The third finger slipped in with ease along with the others. “Ah!” He gasped, dragging his fingers deeper into his body.  He began to swear, curse and buck his hips as he felt the last strings of his resolve slowly snap.

 

His free hand moved to his cock, pumping it hard and fast as he felt his orgasm cresting. He rocketed his fingers harder and harder into his body, his heels digging into the bed hard, lifting him up and off the mattress as he felt the first wave of long, hot strands of cum paint his chest.

 

He collapsed back, panting heavily as he watched the view count drop down until there were two people left.

 

Hanzo’s chest rose and fell as he slowly regained his thoughts.   He groaned and sat up, smiling into the camera.

 

**[Soldier_76] Very lovely work. Husband came a bucket load in me. Would stream again. 10/10**

 

Hanzo blushed as he read over the final comment, ready to thank the polite user, but he left the chat without another world, leaving Hanzo with just the one, last person.  He smiled. “Thank you for coming,” He purred, pleased at the double entendre.

 

Three little dots appeared on the screen, dancing along in the chat box  **[Raging_Stallion is typing…]**

 

Anticipation grew in his stomach as he watched the three dots continue to move and dance as the user typed.  Hanzo pulled his hair back, groaning at the slight discomfort in his limbs as he slowly came down from that high of euphoria. 

 

Finally, he answered.

 

**[Raging_Stallion] I know you**

 

**[Raging_Stallion] has left the chat.**

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo! Next Chapter is out! Thank you so much for sticking with me, even though I don't get to post as often as I would like. This is so much fun to write, and thank you so much to all those lovely people that comment and leave kudos and everything. This is just fun.


	5. Chapter 5

Jesse grunted as he leaned far back in the worn out desk chair. He chewed absentmindedly on the end of his pen. His brain itched in the familiar way that begged for him to abandon work and to go outside where he could enjoy a cigarette in peace.

It was a trick. A way to pull him away from the task he needed to do. Jesse chewed harder on the pen, feeling the soft end give under the pressure of his teeth as he stared at the blank white spreadsheet.

Untouched.

The end of the quarter deadline was fast approaching. Typically, having a due date would be enough motivation to get Jesse to slap out some half-assed assessment. He could compile the numbers and data from the last quarter into some perfunctory spreadsheet and powerpoint that made it look like he put the time and effort into creating, even if it didn't. Jack and Gabe just needed someone to tell them what was going well.

Jesse would never claim to be a “number’s guy,” but of the team, he was the most senior member of the crew, and the only one Gabe and Jack trusted not to cook the books. His numbers always pulled well, and he wouldn't lie, he loved making up the little graphs that showcased how many clicks he received versus everyone else. It was a definite ego boost.

Furthermore, he was also the only one on the team that could spin a lousy investment. Sombra lacked the tact needed to let them down easy, Genji was still too green in the business end of things, and Lucio would try to disguise poor news as something positive. Jesse had a way with the boss men. He could balance that line between them and find a way to justify every expense without getting his head bit clean off.

It did not matter though. Jesse didn't want to be working on these reports. What he wanted to be doing was to be laid out on his back while some pretty little thing sucked on his cock for an hour while sweat dripped off his body. Jesse wanted to feel the heat of the lamps and hear the hum of the cameras that were all pointed right on him, bathing him in the spotlight. He wanted to grunt fuck into some tight little hole while whispering dirty little secrets into inky black hair and run his tongue over the edges of a dark blue tattoo. 

He wanted to shut off the spreadsheet and open a new tab and get onto the chat and sex someone up. 

Something. 

Anything 

Anything but doing the damn numbers.

He threw the pen down in defiance and watched it bounce once and roll onto the floor. He threw open the cover of the army green folder Jack had left for him, filled with charts and data Sombra had compiled over the last quarter, as well as the data from the previous quarter, and the data from a year before. All number and graphs. 

All dull, tedious work.

Jack was never one for electronic forms, still printing out every bank statement to file away in his big grey file cabinet that sat in the back of his office. It was just McCree’s job to analyze the data and organize it into pretty charts and easy to access points on a graph.

God how he hated it.

His phone dinged loudly. ‘I hate working end of the quarter,’ Hana stated, followed by a sweet, sad looking bunny picture. 

He chuckled and lifted his phone. ‘What does Gabe have you working on?’

‘Internal inventory. Gabe wants to order new things before going to Vegas.’

Jesse sighed and shook his head. He almost forgot, PornCon, as Sombra had lovingly called it, would be in a few short weeks. Jack and Gabe always made an appearance, dragging along with them freebies to stand at their booth as well as merchandising and information to get people hooked up. 

‘Sucks to be you,’ he finally replied. ‘They are monsters when it comes to that thing.’

Hana replied with only a crying gif.

PornCon was only a few weeks away, which meant they would want a more thorough walkthrough. They would want to memorize every stat. Every video that blipped the system would be a potential for revenue. They would use this for ordering new merchandise.

And for deciding who to bring with them to Vegas.

Hana was lucky. Inventory was a back room job that involved a lot of scanning of barcodes and second looking at boxes. It would include cleaning the room out and deleting things that were damaged or gone. It was hours of work, with sweat breaking out all over in the full closets and only the radio to keep him company. 

Lonely too.

How did Hana get to be the lucky one?

His phone buzzed again, Sombra this time. ‘Made a deal with Jack.’

'Oh no,' he replied.

‘He said if I can reorganize the main web page and make it more user-friendly by the end of the day, I get to upload an old vid of his.’ Seven smiley faces followed her text. 

‘Does Jack know you have been beta-ing a new interface on your system over the last couple months?’

More smiley faces were his answer.

He chuckled and threw his phone face down onto the desk.

“Focus, McCree!” He grunted and ran a hand over his tired face. He looked down at the first document and began to input the formulas into the spreadsheet, creating a chart showcasing the most searched for terms versus the content they had that fulfilled those needs. Some things were unsurprising, though the slight downturn in his popularity did, thank you so much, Genji Shimada. It seemed as well that the usual list of popular searches across all porn sites appeared to be the trend at Blackwatch just the same. 

Amatures and camboys were the two categories that were lacking, as far as McCree could see. They did not have a way for amateurs to post their videos onto the website, and they did not have anyone that was just a camboy. He would bring both those topics up in their meeting next week, though he already knew Jack's stance on both those areas. Amateurs only invited in unwanted material and camboys...

Did Jack have an opinion on camboys?

His phone dinged again.

Jesse saved the document and stretched his neck. It was not perfect, but a good start. He closed it up and stood, heading down the stairs and to the front door, leaving his phone behind. Sombra or Genji or whomever it was could wait a few minutes for the response.

Jesse soundlessly slipped on his shoes and grabbed the small key as he headed outside into the chilled air. The short hairs on his arms stood on end as the wind whipped by, a humid bite in the air that made him think twice about grabbing the hoodie that hung by the door. The mailbox wasn’t that far down the road though, and a little cold never hurt anyone.

He stuffed his hands into his pockets as he walked. It was times like these he wished for a dog, some companion animal to keep in step with him while he took a stroll down to the end of the block and back. It would be an excuse to get outside more often and explore the suburban area he lived, something he kept meaning to do but had never done. 

He liked this place, the supermarket was only a short drive away and next to three different pharmacies. There was even a dog park somewhere around here. The people were not as cordial when compared to where he grew up, but then again, it wasn’t as cold and distant as the people living downtown. It was a nice mixture of both worlds.

Plus there were enough restaurants around here to satisfy any food craving he had without needing to break the bank.

He stopped at the big block of mailboxes, inserted the key into his own and opened it up and found two bills and some junk mail. Unsurprising. He snatched them up and let his eyes wander up, to the box just above his. His neighbor. 

His former neighbor, he reminded himself.

Jesse let out a long, low sigh and shook his head, “Get a grip, McCree, he didn’t move because of you,” He nodded and shut the mailbox door and locking it again. He turned and began the short trip back to his house. 

Of course, his gorgeous neighbor (who he had insulted after a rather monotonous fuck session) had not just abandoned his house after his less than cordial exit. It was not practical for a man to leave his home because he caught his porn star neighbor filming a scene, then was utterly humiliated by that neighbor. The final straw must have been when Jesse watched him slowly fucking himself on his lover. 

No, he repeated to himself. It was preposterous to think that any man would abandon his house over something as silly as that. 

But it had been weeks since he last saw life in that house. The front entry light stayed on at all hours of the day now, a painfully obvious symbol no one was home but that someone was trying to appear home. 

For a while, those two women showed up. He watched as they collected his mail, went into his home only to leave again just a few minutes after arriving and then lock the house up tight again. At first, it was daily. The women would come around 4:45 in the afternoon. Later it became weekly, with one or the other showing up to care for things. 

Then one day they placed four or five plants (wilted and nearly dead looking) into the back of the car, locked up, and it was the last time he had seen either of them.

Jesse had tried to be neighborly and inquire about the man that lived there, but both women looked at him with disdain and uncertainty, leaving him to not forge down that road again. He did not dare offer to pick up the man’s mail and forward it on to his new address. These women looked ready and able to gut him with a look.

Jesse stepped inside his house and toed off his shoes with only one final, lingering look at the home next door. He dropped the mail into the bin next to his door and headed back upstairs.

It was complete serendipity that he stumbled across that live stream — a hormone-driven moment of needing something real something beyond just pictures on a screen. Jesse could not only watch porn like an ordinary man. He was used to the glitz and editing of a good scene. He understood the nuanced ways that performers would signal to their partners what they needed to happen and it was growing ever harder for him to enjoy just watching. 

There was something raw in amateur movies. Something genuine and real that was lacking in Jesse's own life. There was something visceral in watching other people pleasure themselves in front of his gaze that he found titillating — ordinary people.

At first, he was captivated by the small thumbnail that led to the live stream, just the man’s shadowed torso in the yellowed, artificial light of some hotel room. He could see the definition in the man’s chest and abs. He could see the light dance over the curve of his hip. There was not an ounce of fat anywhere on this man's well-sculpted body, a feat that Jesse strived for in his videos. This man was like a block of damn marble that Jesse wanted to run his tongue over. 

Then he saw the tags. 

Men like this usually would jack it off, grunting into their fists and getting off on people calling them things like ‘daddy.’ Muscled hunks usually had all the arrogance of every top Jesse had ever met in his life. Jesse was not a man opposed to that. Hell, if that man wanted Jesse to call him 'big papa,' Jesse would do so in a heartbeat. He would fall to his knees and beg, if only for the chance to suckle on those swollen, pink nipples. 

And this man labeled himself as a bottom. A fucking Adonis that looked like that was a bottom. And he was comfortable enough with himself to brag about it on the page. A bottom who was looking for someone to top him and make him cry out in pleasure and…

Jesse clicked it without thinking and watched as the gorgeous creature entertained the crowd. The man was not at all afraid of how he appeared. He fumbled around and let his guard down as he played his own body like a fiddle, wearing only that little black domino mask as if that would be enough to keep anyone from knowing who he was.

Jesse knew though. The way he coyly bit his bottom lip. From the way that the man scrunched up his eyebrows as he tried to not cum. The way his breath shuttered and his muscles relaxed as he released himself. The way his hair framed his face as he threw his head back in ecstasy. It was an image implanted into Jesse’s memory. A fantasy that Jesse had the luxury of seeing not once but twice. 

His beautiful neighbor on display for the entire world to see. For Jesse to see. A teasing glimpse at the man he once insulted enough to drive away, spread out before him once again as a way for the universe to torture.

Jesse had been hard as a rock as he began to type out messages to the man, not even understanding what it was that he wrote. He only wanted--needed to say something to this creature to let him know he was there. He was paying attention. 

It wasn’t until the next day when he saw he had a private message that Jesse knew just how badly he had fucked it up again.

‘I know you,’ He had typed. He had then left the chat, instead focusing on finding himself lube and jerking himself over and over again and again until he was a sticky, naked mess on his bed.

‘I know you.’

His neighbor had messaged him back privately, a cold, harsh response. ‘I doubt you do.’

In retrospect, it was creepy and borderline stalkerish to say such a thing then disappear without a trace and any second message back. Jesse had quickly tried to rectify the situation, but he doubted the success. ‘Omg. Typed when horny. Meant to reply with ‘Are an angel from heaven.’ Forgot to hit send :(((((((((’ 

It was cheesy and stupid, but it did sound genuine. At least Jesse hoped that it had. If the words meant nothing, the extended sad face would have been enough to pull him out of ‘creepy stalker’ territory and more into ‘hopeless idiot.’

The man never replied. He probably deleted Jesse's apology without a second thought and then blocked Jesse’s username. It wasn’t that Jesse would have blamed him. 

Jesse kicked in the door to his office, dreading to start once again on the numbers. Looking at the computer did nothing but reinforce his need for a long nap. He moved to the computer and emailed the rough draft to Jack, hopeful that maybe the minimal effort he put into it would not show and his bosses would take the graphs as they were. 

He grabbed his phone off the side table and stumbled into the bedroom and flopped bonelessly onto the bed. Why was it so much more draining to sit all day on his ass and look at a computer screen? He was used to physically staying naked and hard, fucking into someone’s body for hours on end, twisting himself into photogenic poses while a crew of people poked and prodded at him, touching up every flaw he had with coats of makeup. And yet, all of that felt refreshing compared to two hours of reading mindless reports of data. 

He should text Genji that.

Grunting, Jesse flopped onto his back and pulled up his phone, ready to text his new favorite scene partner when a message appeared. 

'Dragon is online and invites you to the private server.'

Jesse felt his blood run hot and cold all at once. He swallowed and clicked the link. 

_________

Hanzo groaned and pressed his face further into the mattress as he lifted his ass high into the air. In front of him, just out of view of the camera was his phone, set up next to his pillow, giving him an excellent survey of his screens and allowed him the presence of mind the adjust his stance to provide the audience with a better view.

It had become a weekly ritual for him at this point, work all week at a grueling pace only to return to the comforts of his hotel and fuck himself silly for hours in front of a webcam and anonymous viewers.

He couldn’t help but think of how proud Genji would have been at this new development, but he knew the truth. This was not liberating in the slightest. He was horny and lonely and fucking himself in front of a camera gave him the slightest bit of control over his life.

Plus, a helpful user had helped him get an account set up where patrons could donate a set amount of cash to him using secure sources. In return, he would follow what they asked of him. The user 'Soldier' had been kind enough also to establish that he could have a menu of options they could submit to him, thus relieving the anxiety of darker fetishes he was not comfortable with trying.

Currently, he was working himself open with a large toy, letting the camera catch a glimpse of his puffy rim and the lube that leaked out. He was to cum without touching his cock. 

Hanzo whined and rolled his hips, thrusting his hips farther up as the sweat ran down the back of his neck. 

The phone dinged with the custom tone meant for a new user messaging him. He smiled at the name, the same man that paid him to come untouched. ‘Sit up. Ride it.’

Hanzo groaned and pressed the toy deeper inside of him as he moved to sit up, keeping the dildo in place as he twisted his body around until he sat at the edge of the bed and smiled into the camera. He adjusted his cock and balls as he wiggled himself into a comfortable position. “This better?” He asked.

'No touching,' was the reply. Hog_Father was not one for words, but his wallet flowed freely. Hanzo could not be bothered to care.

Privacy was no longer an issue. Hanzo’s mask still sat rigidly in place, obstructing his features from the camera. He had found a bonding agent placed just at the bridge of his nose kept it there through an entire session better than the flimsy elastic string. Simple soap, water, and makeup remover would take care of the tacky aftermath.

His tattoo had been a harder thing to conceal. At first, he cut off the sleeves to an old athletic shirt, but the spandex would slip every time he flexed, and he found himself holding onto the slipping fabric more than he was his cock.

It was a woman’s athletic arm-smoothing top that changed it all. He had discovered the item in a mall shop, dressed on a mannequin. It was perfect, a dark lavender colored top that covered his arms. It latched just under his chest and pushed up his pectorals. On women, it was meant to allow them to wear their bras for working out. On him, it just accentuated his already massive pecs. His viewers seemed to like it, and it lessened his anxiety, so that was all that mattered. 

All of his anxieties lessened as he slowly rocked his hips on the toy inside him, spreading his legs wider and leaning back as he allowed his audience to enjoy the show. This was an escape. He was no longer a man from middle management displaced from his home and living in a hotel room after hotel room. He was something to be desired. Something that the anonymous people online looked forward to after a long day of work. He was their fantasy.

Hanzo gasped and licked at his dry lips, feeling the toy probe deep within him, his walls clenching around the toy tightly. He wanted so badly to reach forward and grasp his cock and stroke himself through the orgasm that was mounting inside him. But that wasn’t the request. 

He needed to control his urges. Control his body.

The chat feed was ablaze. Hanzo felt powerful as he watched the quickly scrolling line of text. He began to move harder, biting his lower lip and whining slightly. “P...please…” He asked nicely, hoping to see Hog_Father’s name appear again and permit him to touch himself.

'No,' was the only reply. Hanzo felt his face scrunch up as he tried to hold off that mounting desire in his belly. He rolled his hips and felt the warm ooze of cum leaking down the side of his cock and dripping onto his tight balls. He could not even touch himself there. He whined again, biting his lips harder as he curled his toes. 

Harder. Harder. Hanzo whined until he felt something within him crest. He groaned loudly and arched himself into the camera as he felt his load shoot off, weak and messy as he continued to move on the toy within him. His inner walls clenched tight, dragging it in deeper, pressing it harder into his prostate. 

Hanzo collapsed onto the bed, groaning and writhing in the afterglow, keeping the toy inside him. He wanted to feel the fullness still. To feel like someone had claimed his body as their own. Like he was a toy himself. He dragged a shaking hand through his hair, catching it on a snarl and wincing before feeling the tacky mess on his belly and thighs. 

He flopped over onto his belly and spread his legs just a touch, letting them see the sloppy toy within him as he fished around for his phone and began to scroll through the chat log.

It was a high, seeing so many men on the stream. Most had logged off already, and most never bothered to chat, but he could still examine the numbers. His heart fluttered at the thought of a dozen men watching him. This was the thrill Genji always spoke of, the absolute intoxicating nature of being someone’s object of lust. 

Hog_Father remained in the chat just long enough for Hanzo to see the thumbs up emoji, before he signed off as well. Hanzo smiled and rested his head against his arms, allowing the voyeurs a moment longer to watch him in his moment of peace.

Raging_Stallion had not appeared after that first session. At first, Hanzo was glad to see the man had not shown up again. His rude and, frankly, quite alarming, words had left Hanzo alarmed. He had panicked about the meaning the entire night, worried who from his real life could have possibly recognized him.

His first thought had been Genji. It would not have shocked or surprised him if his brother sent a cryptic note only to fuck with his brain a little bit, but after an hour of not hearing from his brother, mocking his choices to get naked on camera, he ruled Genji out as a possibility. 

His next thought was someone from work. Again, though, he was an adult who was not breaking any company policies. He was in a hotel room supplied by the company, but he was not doing anything illegal. He was not using a company computer to record, so he had nothing to fear. (And anyway, if they fired him, all the better for him. A nice severance package and then he would be home.)

Satya would have called him out to his face, not daring to leave something so cryptid behind. She would have used his name, and he would quickly know it was her. Plus, Satya did not seem the type to roam around on gay message boards and watch as men finger themselves.

Amelie though would be the type to hang around on gay message boards with a large glass of wine in one hand and whomever she was currently fucking leashed under her desk. The thought of her being Raging_Stallion diminished quickly the more he thought about it. Amelie would have been like Genji, calling him to mock him the moment he panicked and relishing in his discomfort.

The answer he received the next morning made him reevaluate his thought processes. Of course, a stranger online would post something vague and cryptic without context with the hopes of sounding mysterious and sexy. 

Hanzo was pulled out of his daydreams as a message pinged on his phone. He lazily opened his eyes, not realizing he had drifted off into that blissful state between a good climax and sleep and saw the red user name. 

He smirked.

**[Raging_Stallion]** ‘Your ass looks beautiful when stuffed full, but you don’t want to sleep that way,’

Hanzo pushed himself up onto his elbows, and his smirk grew wider as he looked down at the text. He grunted as his body came out of the high and now demanded sweet pampering. He looked back into the camera. “How do you know what I want and don’t want….oh right, you know me.”

**[Raging_Stallion]** Ain’t gonna let me live that down, will ya?

Hanzo shook his head and slowly eased the toy out of his body, dropping it off the side of the bed before laying back down again, twisting himself so he could watch his camera and act like he could see Raging_Stallion. “You're late. You missed the show.”

**[Raging_Stallion]** Not from my perspective.

_________

Genji flopped onto the barstool next to Jesse and dropped an arm around his broad shoulder. He leaned in and planted a big, sloppy kiss against his whisker covered cheek. “Why the glum look?” He playfully patted his other cheek, a show that he was too drunk to function correctly.

Lena had invited them all out last minute to some trendy bar downtown that everyone seemed to know. They seemed excited to travel around to the different downtown clubs as a pack, which Jesse did not have the heart to deny them. 

Jesse's eyes roamed around the dance floor a moment. He watched as the bodies swaying on the dance floor to some obnoxious trap music that he didn't understand. He felt old.

Jesse chuckled and turned back to the bar. He wrapped his hands around the neck of the bottle of beer in front of him and strangled it. “Is it that obvious?”

“That you are sitting alone at the bar and wallowing for whatever reason?” Genji wafted his hand in the air before draping it again around Jesse’s shoulders. “Come on, Lena’s got us a booth in the back.”

Jesse shrugged his arm off. “Not wallowing. Just, contemplative. Feelin’ a little old for this scene, ya know?”

Genji let out a dramatic sigh that was consumed by the loud, booming bass as the song changed over. He rested his chin on Jesse’s shoulder. “So you are just going to spend the night here, alone at the bar, nursing one sad bottle of beer?”

Jesse held up four fingers, “Not on my first, you know.” He turned in his stool and looked at the man next to him. He shook his head. “Just this ain’t my bar scene. I much prefer goin’ in, watching a game with a few beers and a plate full of nachos. Plus, you are tryin’ to cram like, eight people inta a booth meant for four.” 

That southern twang in Jesse’s voice slipped. His words slurred together more and he began to drop the endings of words far more often. Something more natural came out as he spoke. Something richer. It felt genuine.

“There isn’t a game on at midnight, but I’m sure I can get you some nachos or something-”

Jesse let out a loud laugh and shook his head. “Kitchen closes at ten. We are loooong past food time here. I like hanging out with all y’all. I don’t want Hana sittin’ in my lap again. Or worse, Zen wanting me to sit in his. I figure I am far safer over here in my little bar bubble.”

“Zen isn’t drinking,” Genji smiled.

“You think that matters to him? Oh no, he is a master at readin’ people, and if he sees you are drunk enough, he’ll get you to open up in ways sober you would never do. I ain’t makin’ that mistake again,” He tilted his bottle as a salute to the back table and took a long drink. 

The quick, electric beats of the dance floor faded for a moment, just enough for the ping of Genji’s phone to be audible. He reached into his pocket and pulled it out, frowning slightly. “Oh.”

“Lemme take a guess,” Jesse rested his elbow against the bar and turned towards Genji. “Brother drama again?”

Genji sighed and nodded. He set his phone face down at the bar and flagged down the bartender, indicating another couple of beers. “They extended his work trip again. He found out earlier through an email that he was cc’ed on.”

“Mmm,” Jesse hummed and drained the rest of his beer as another magically appeared in front of him. His eye remained on the phone placed between them. “It’s a hard place to be, workin’ for a job you hate but not knowin’ how to leave it.”

“He could just quit,” Genji grumbled. “I mean, he isn’t hurting for savings and this job is giving him all kinds of overtime-”

“It’s hard to leave something when you are comfortable there,” Jesse cut him off. “Sure, the hours' suck and the managers take advantage of every piece of you, but it is stable. You know you get paid. You know you have something. The future is scary enough as it is, throwing unemployment on top of that…” Jesse trailed off. “I’m just sayin' it ain’t as easy as walking away sometimes.”

Jesse pushed the phone back towards Genji. “Don’t forget this,” He warned. “Your brother seems like a nice guy. You are right that he is clever and funny and has a dry wit. But…” Jesse took a long, low sigh and shook his head. “I want you to stop tryin’ to get me to talk to him. He’s a fan, and I don’t date fans. Not now, not ever.”

Genji felt his face go hot and cold all at once. He swallowed the lump that formed in his throat and nodded slowly. He had not expected the blunt nature of Jesse's words. “Yeah, sure. I mean-”

Jesse smiled and clapped him on the back. “I ain’t mad or nothin’. I just...please stop. It was fine in the beginnin’, but I don’t wanna lead you or your brother down a path of thinkin’ that it's gonna happen.” He gazed intently at the bottle in front of him. He let his fingers pick along the edge of the paper label nervously, peeling it away from the glass. “I don’t date fans. I’m a simple man with simple needs and fans are...never simple.”

Genji felt his head nodding along even as the rush of blood between his ears pounded against him like a tide. “No fans, sure.” He parroted back Jesse’s words.

“Your brother seems like a good man. There are plenty of guys out there that would be lucky to have someone like him in their life. But this ain’t a good industry for dating.” Jesse’s big hand landed on Genji’s arm once again and gave him a little shake.

Jesse stood and opened up his wallet and nodded to one of the bartenders as he pulled out several twenties.

“Sir-” The bartender leaned over the bar with a big smile on his face. He held up a hand and gestured for Jesse to put his money away. “The gentleman at the end of the bar already settled your tab. You owe nothing. He just wanted to say he was a big fan of yours, Mr. McCoy.”

Jesse frowned. His gaze turned to the end of the bar where a young man smiled back at him coyly. He let out a deep sigh and held up the folded twenties and slid them under the half drank bottle of beer. “Ain’t happenin’. Pay him back or not. Keep the change.” 

He turned away without acknowledging the man at the end of the bar again. He clapped Genji again on the back with his hands. “Have a good night, Genj. See ya in the mornin'. Don't get too drunk.” He did not wait for Genji to reply. His hand moved up, tightening the cowboy hat on his head as he turned and headed to the exit.

Genji gaped at his back before he turned and looked at the man that paid his tab and the disappointment that lingered there. He grabbed the beers and headed to the booth where Lena and Lucio and Zen were all laughing.

_________

“So now you are spending your nights bar-hopping with your coworkers,” Hanzo looked at himself in the mirror and adjusted his tie. He looked down at the phone and the still image of Genji from several years before that he never bothered to update. “That is not very responsible of you Genji. Not when you know you need to be at work early the next day to finish inventory.”

On the other end of the line, Genji groaned wildly like an overdramatic dying man. “Hanzo, too loud,” He lamented. 

Every big brother instinct kicked in, and Hanzo smirked as he began to rummage loudly through his toiletries, clinking his razor against the counter. “Too loud? Genji, it is a Wednesday, and you went out drinking until the bars closed last night. You went out drinking, and you knew you would have to be in at the office doing actual office type work and not just looking pretty.”

“I didn’t think I would feel like death,” There was an echo around the other man now. Hanzo was on speaker and Genji was not in his apartment. 

“Where are you now?”

“Uber took me back to Blackwatch. I knew I wouldn’t be able to drive myself today so I crashed here. Thought I would get extra sleep and then I would be refreshed.”

Hanzo laughed. He could picture it now; Genji, lying face down in a supply closet against the concrete floor still in his glitter infused party clothes. His eyeliner would undoubtedly smear across his sunken in cheeks and puffy eyes. The phone would be laying by his side as he did his best modification of corpse pose. “Do you have water?”

“Yes.”

“Have you drank the water?”

There was a pause, then a gurgling sound from Genji. “Yes.”

Hanzo clicked his tongue just like their father used to do whenever Genji managed to get himself into trouble. “Did you have fun?”

Another long pause. “No,” Genji grunted, obviously shifting his body again and trying to get himself oriented. “I mean, for the most part, yeah but-” He trailed off again.

Hanzo waited, unsure if Genji was trying to formulate his words and needed time or if he had fallen asleep again. “But?” He interjected.

“Jaxson McCoy is not interested in you,” There was a sadness to his voice. A deep sincerity to the way Genji almost whined out the words, as if he were letting Hanzo down in some way.

Hanzo laughed as he brushed out his hair. “Genji-”

“I was trying, Hanzo,” Genji let out a long whine. “Really, I was.”

“Genji,” Hanzo stated firmly. Immediately the whine in Genji’s voice left. “Why were you trying so hard? I have never met the man, and he has never met me. I cannot be upset by something that was not ever in the realm of possibilities.”

“He told me he doesn’t date fans,” Genji was pouting still, but no longer whining.

“And that sounds like a good personal philosophy to have,” Hanzo stated. “Fans would be unpredictable and unreliable. Now that you know, you can stop investing yourself in trivial matters and focus on what matters at your work.”

“Hanzo-” Again, his voice had that whining edge to it that always appeared after heavy drinking.

It grated on his nerves with every elongated syllable to his name, His jaw clenched, and his teeth rattled against one another as Genji continued his tirade of excuses.

“Are you mad?” Genji asked.

“No.”

“You sound mad.”

“This is just how I normally sound, Genji. Do not analyze my tone of voice over the phone.” He was angry. Not at Genji or himself. Not even at Jaxson McCoy or Jesse McCree or whatever his name was. There was just that anger that burned deep inside his chest, low and humiliating — rejected again without actually being rejected. “I have work. Some of us work regular hours.”

“I understand,” Genji stated. “But Hanzo,” He trailed off.

“Yes?” 

“I don’t think Jaxson McCoy is right for you. He’s the top star here and-and I don’t think the world could handle your clashing of egos. Everyone else here agrees too. Jaxson is a nice guy just not a guy you settle down with.”

“So now you discuss my romantic life with your coworkers.”

“You discuss my personal life with Satya and Amelie,” Genji countered. “And my life is way more controversial than yours.” There was a playfulness that came back into his tone. The water must be helping.

Hanzo let out another long sigh. “Fine then, what do your porno friends think I should do with my romantic life? Set up an online dating profile again? Hit up bars and ‘da clubs’?” 

“Well, sure if you want to, but they told me about this guy. He’s a bit older, and he’s retired, but he is nice and sweet. He is coming in for a meeting later this week, and I can see if he is a good fit for you.” 

“Another porn star?” Hanzo sighed.

“He is retired. He doesn’t do movies anymore. He hasn’t in almost a decade. Lucio and Lena like him.”

The earnestness in his voice made Hanzo pause. Young, muscled men were his typical type. Virial and… assholes. He released a long, low sigh as he tied up his hair tightly at the back of his head. He was no longer as young as he once thought himself to be. He looked tired. Haggard. Maybe his problem with men wasn’t within the men he sought out. Maybe his standards were too high.

“How much older?” 

________

Genji pushed the dark glasses further up his nose and pulled the hoodie over his face lower in a sorry attempt to block out as much of the natural light as he could. His head and body still ached from the previous night.

His head throbbed with every slow step he took, a constant reminder of the dehydration in his body that he was working on replenishing. It wasn’t just the drinking that made him ache so. It was the late night pole dancing on a lamp post and the wild dares that grew exponentially more ludicrous as the night wore on into dawn. It was Sombra holding up her phone and daring him to do a kickflip off a wall for the whole internet to see.

In hindsight, maybe he should have stopped drinking earlier. He should have left when Zen and Lucio tapped out and headed back to with them for some “meditative healing.” 

Genji let out a grunt as he pressed his shoulder against the door of Sombra’s video control room and pushed his way inside. The room was blissfully dark, except for the soft glow of the computers. He dropped heavily onto the small loveseat sofa and sank back into the soft cushions and dropped down. 

Across from him, Sombra sat hunched over the screen, her fingers typing out some code for the website, a cup of coffee sat next to her, probably cold by now. Her office was warm and inviting, in that “come take a nap in me” sort of way. The overhead lights were off, a sign that Jack and Gabe couldn’t be bothered with her today. 

Energizing music with a steady backbeat filled the space, quiet enough that they could easily hold a conversation, but just loud enough to make his skull feel three sizes too small and his brain throb mercilessly behind his eyeballs. “How can you stand to listen to that after last night?” Genji groaned as he held onto his aching head. 

“Easy,” Sombra swirled around in her black chair, her fingers clicking at her keyboard and stopping the heinous beat in an instant and drowning the world in silence. “Some of us stopped drinking when we reached our limits, party boy.”

“You were matching me beat-for-beat last night,” He complained. “I watched you.”

Sombra clicked her clever tongue and motioned to tipping back a shot glass and pouring it over her shoulder instead. Genji stared at her, aghast. “Just a little playful hazing of the new guy, that’s all.”

“I’m not the new guy anymore. You can stop hazing me.” He pressed both palms against his eyes hard enough to see stars.

“As long as you take the bate, I’m going to keep playing,” Sombra laughed. “Besides, you are much more talkative when you have a few more drinks in you. I know all your dirty little fantasies” Sombra smiled wickedly and held out her hand. “Are you done with inventory?”

Genji gingerly handed over the files in his hands, unfazed by the veiled threat of Sombra knowing his fetishes. “Supply Closet A is organized and ready to be restocked. Lucio has some requests for the lube we use, and Hana wants to know why you stuck the dildos on the walls of the costume closet.”

“Coathangers,” She replied as she flipped through the notes Genji had made. “They stick for a long time, and it’s funny because they are penises.” She turned back in her seat and pulled up the code for the website again. “Stay here and relax for a bit, you look like hell. And if Gabe sees that you're trashed, he will make you redo inventory from scratch.”

Genji grunted and slid further down in the couch, finding a comfortable and closed his eyes as he crossed his arms over his chest. “You’re lying again.”

“Maybe I am, maybe I’m not. But Gabe finding you napping isn’t going to raise as much hell as you drunk off your ass.”

Genji opened his mouth to retort and shut it again. He let himself float along as Sombra started up her music again, something soft and mesmerizing. “I like this,” He mumbled. 

“You better,” Sombra huffed. “Lucio wrote it.”

“No shit,” He smiled. “A man of many talents.” He twisted his body until he laid down on the couch, curling his legs up under him and wrapped his arms around himself as the world slowed. “What’re you working on?” He asked behind a yawn.

“Just setting up a video. Jackie lost a bet, and that means I get to upload some vintage onto the website,” There was a smile in her voice as she spoke. “Jackie hates having himself featured, but he was one of the best I have ever seen. Still is if you catch him.”

Genji scrunched up his forehead. “Jack and Gabe are retired though,”

“Retired from uploading, not from fucking,” Sombra smirked. “We live and breathe and work sex around here, Ji-ji. Stick around long enough, and you’ll see it in the flesh.”

Sombra spoke again, but he couldn’t be bothered to listen. He twisted his feet up onto the cushion next to him and yawned deeply as he curled up further, letting the music and the rhythmic typing of Sombra’s keyboard lull him deeper into sleep.

Genji blinked. Then he blinked again. His mouth felt tacky, and he head spun slightly as he pushed himself up and looked around the empty office. A lamp had been turned on in the corner, dispelling the dark and a blanket pooled around his middle. Across from him, he could see one of the monitors, still rendering some porn scene he was too bleary-eyed to see.

How long had he slept? Genji fumbled around, searching for his phone between the cushions of the couch. Nothing.

The table next to him had a bottle of water, unopened, and a tented piece of paper with his name scribbled quickly on it. He reached forward and snatched both up. He gulped the water down, feeling it drop down his throat and pool in his empty stomach. He hadn’t vomited at all. Yet, anyway.

With clumsy fingers, he slowly unfurled the paper and laid it out, looking at Sombra’s sketchy penmanship. ‘Genji went to get you some greasy food to get you sober. Don’t even think about touching my computers’ She sighed it with a little skull. At the bottom was more ‘Ps- you wanted to know about a guy for your brother, I will pull everything we have on R. for you.’

Genji chuckled and set the note aside and finished off the bottle of water.

Sleep helped, he decided. His body, while stupidly slow and clumsy, at least did not feel like it would betray him any further. He grunted and stood up, stretching his arms over his head and retched.

“Or not.”

________

Hanzo sighed and watched the line in front of him slowly dwindle. It was too much to ask for a good cup of coffee that didn't come from another chain roastery. He looked down at his phone for the time and frowned. It had been hours since Genji’s last message, but it meant very little. He was probably hiding away at work and sleeping off the hangover.

Still, Hanzo worried. Genji was also the type to work through pain with a friendly smile on his face to fool everyone around him. It happened with his appendix when they were children. He practiced through the pain until it became almost unbearable. The doctors were surprised that even then, being wheeled into the operating room could not discredit Genji’s carefree attitude and the veneer of playfulness.

Genji would work through the pain. He would be moving boxes and standing on ladders and…

Hanzo growled and looked forward to banishing the negative thoughts behind. Genji was not a fool, and he would be sleeping it off. His work had beds. Sure none of them had been used for their intended purpose, but a mattress was a mattress no matter how much jizz was encrusted into it.

“How long does it take to order a damn coffee,” Hanzo huffed under his breath and twisted in the line, looking forward at the buff, dark-haired barista who, instead of doing his job of taking drink orders, was flirting heavily with the doe-eyed latino boy in front of him with the hipster scarf and freckles.

Hanzo scowled.

The boy giggled and covered his face with his hands.

“Give me a break,” Hanzo stated. He looked back to his phone. Fifteen minutes wasted on his forty-five-minute lunch break. He sighed and stepped out of line and out the door, uncaffeinated. 

Would it be reasonable to call Genji again and leave another voicemail?

No. Genji was an adult. When he woke up, he did not need to see seventeen messages from his annoying, overworked older brother.

Hanzo’s thumb moved quick, unlocking the screen. He tapped at his contacts and scrolled until he saw the name he wanted and quickly began to formulate a text.

‘Mr. McCree, this is Hanzo Shimada, Genji’s older brother. I am to understand that he went out drinking last night with a number of coworkers, as you are the only one I know by name and you were so kind to give me your number in case of emergencies, I was wondering if you could do me the favor of going in and checking up on him for me. I know how my brother is when he over drinks and I want to make sure he is well and unharmed. Thank you.’

He stopped and read it over twice.

“For fuck’s sake,” He sighed and deleted it, trying again. ‘This is Genji’s brother. He called me hungover this morning, and I haven’t heard from him in a while. Can you make sure he isn’t dead?’

He nodded. Much more casual. Much less...awkward.

He hit send and shoved his phone back into his pocket as he headed back up to the complex of buildings, still fixated on his lack of a warm, caffeinated beverage. 

Akande had called him that morning on his morning commute, requesting that he stay just a little longer in Las Vegas. He cited the need for an extra pair of eyes while some slight changes happened at the Vegas branch, and Hanzo could not come up with an acceptable reason why he couldn’t stay. 

Hanzo wouldn’t have minded staying. Vegas, for the most part, had been agreeable to him. He enjoyed playing cards at the tabled over the weekend. The shows were enjoyable enough as well, especially when he was treated to them after work by some of his other coworkers, even if the shows were considered family friendly. The only issue he had was the placement of his hotel. Rooms in Vegas were expensive, Hanzo understood that, but his hotel was miles away from the strip. The closest thing he got to fun was the slot machines in the lobby which were always occupied by some of the saddest looking. 

Well, and his private fun.

Hanzo slammed the palm of his hand against the elevator button, anticipating another vending machine lunch. It would mean he would have to work out extra hard at the gym that night to work off all the empty calories, but it was worth it. At least he felt free and worked himself to exhaustion. 

In his pocket, his phone buzzed. Jaxson McCoy replied. ‘Hey! No prob. Checked on Genji just now. I am taking him out to get food and more water.’

Hanzo let out a soft sigh, relieved to hear his brother was alive and well. He quickly responded. ‘Feel free to chastise him for me.’ He shoved his phone back into his pocket, ignoring the next several buzzes.

It still hurt. It shouldn’t hurt, but it did. Jaxson McCoy had expressed no interest in dating any fan of his, which logistically made sense. Fans were unpredictable. They would demand things of him that were unrealistic in his career.

Still, he couldn’t help but feel the sting as that door closed forever on him. He sighed and stepped onto his floor and back into the mayhem of the corporate world.

“Oh thank god,” The small man with the thinning blond hair ran over, his face red as he raced over to the elevators, his arms filled with papers. He panted and wiped his sweaty forehead with the sleeve of his suit coat as he panted to catch his breath.

Hanzo gaped as he looked around. People ran back and forth, grabbing at files. The phones rang without an answer as the people scurried along, like rats in a maze. “I was gone for twenty minutes,” Hanzo said.

“Mr. Ogundimu called. There was a raid.”

_________

Genji pressed the cold compress to his eyes as he reclined Jesse’s car seat back. “Where are you taking me?” He moaned.

“Home. My home.” Jesse glanced to the man next to him. “There are plastic bags in the glovebox if you’re gonna vomit.”

Genji groaned loudly. “You can drop me off at my home, you know.”

“Your brother texted me. He seemed worried that you kicked this mortal coil. Figured I owed it to him to make sure you didn’t drown in your own mess.” Jesse drummed his fingers against the steering wheel. 

Genji let out a despondent moan of protest, “You don’t have to talk to him.”

“That’s rich, comin’ from the guy hellbent on setting us up,” Jesse was smirking. Genji could tell from that tone of voice. “Thought you would be tickled pink to hear we are still texting.”

Genji lifted the edge of the compress up and looked over. “You are so full of shit.”

“Felt I owed it to you too, seein’ as it’s my fault you are in this predicament.”

“How are you responsible for my hangover?” Genji huffed. “I’m the idiot that challenged Sombra to a drink-off.”

“Cause I bailed on you last night,” He said. “I wanted to apologize for that as well. I kind of tend to overreact when fans approach me. It wasn’t right of me to act like an ass.”

“That’s what I don’t get about you, McCree. You have the world on your plate. You can walk into any gay bar, and all the men will be creaming their pants to buy you drinks. Why would you turn all of that down? I mean, it’s kind of awesome to get hammered and not worry about losing all my cash.”

Jesse quietly contemplated his answer before he opened his mouth. “Everyone in this business handles things differently. I’ve lived that life before, surrounded myself with pretty boys just looking for a night with me. After a while, it just didn’t sit well. It soured me.” He drummed his fingers against the steering wheel again as he worried his lower lip between his teeth. His eye stayed on the road ahead of him. 

After a long moment, Jesse spoke again, “I dated a guy once. He was a fan. It didn’t end well for either of us.”

Genji dropped the cold compress and watched the emotions play over Jesse’s face. “What happened?”

Jesse let out a bark of laughter and rubbed his eye with one hand. “The long and short of it; He thought he was going to have a porn star at his service at all times. I realized he was takin’ me to places to show me off, and hiding me away from other parts of his life. I was looking for someone that I could do shit with. Go to a bar and watch a game or see a movie without any shop talk. He didn’t want any of that. Not from me at least. It took me a long time, too long, to realize he was embarrassed by me.” Jesse shook his head.

Silence filled the cab again as Jesse turned down another road. Genji could feel the heavy weight inside the truck press hard against his chest. For a moment, it felt as if Jesse was going to continue to speak. Like he was going to get another lecture over the way the world worked and the dangers of the industry, but it never came.

It was a tactic Hanzo had used on him many times before. Genji would be trapped inside a moving vehicle and forced to listen to the lecture his older brother would dole out. 

Genji wondered if Jesse was also an older brother.

“I’m not the only one with a history with bad exes,” Jesse stated, breaking the silence. “Jack was in a relationship too that went bad. It was different though. Vincent thought of it as one of those romance novels, where they meet, fall in love and live happily ever after. He figured that after Jack fell in love, he would quit the industry and get a regular 9-to-5 job. When that didn’t happen, it sort of all fell apart. It took years for him to admit he even had feelings towards another person.”

“He is married to Gabe-”

“Yeah,” Jesse chuckled. “And it took years for those two idiots to realize they were perfect for each other. Look, I ain’t telling you how to run your life, just to be careful. Fans sometimes think they own you. That because they’ve seen your dick wet they know what and who you are and are entitled to a piece of you. I don’t want you fallin’ down that rabbit hole and gettin’ yourself all topsy-turvy.”

Genji swallowed. Jesse was someone’s older brother. He nodded and gazed back up to the beige clothed roof of the truck. “I’ll be careful.”

The truck slowed further down as Jesse took another turn, then another before slowly gliding to a stop. “And I got a favor to ask of you later, not now. I’ll ask when you are sober and not looking so green.” His hand popped up and pressed the button for a garage door. Outside the vehicle, Genji heard the mechanical whirring of the door opening.

“You can ask now,” He mumbled out as the truck glided into the welcomed darkness of a garage.

Jesse killed the ignition and shook his head. “Not yet. I got a couch inside with your name on it. Come on, Buckaroo, I am gonna tuck you in, get you some chicken soup and put on some Judge Judy for you to watch.” He slapped Genji’s knee once before climbing out of the truck.

Genji managed to sit up, gulping back the urge to hurl once again and poured himself out of the car and into the welcoming, warm home of Jesse McCree.

_________

“This isn’t a raid,” Hanzo groaned and buried his head in his hands. Around him, countless worker drones scampered around him, all keeping a reasonable distance with boxes in hand. “And don’t shred anything!” He snarled. “Jesus, it’s the IRS, not some mafioso.” He looked to the pale older man next to him.

The office manager had not moved an inch from his side since Hanzo’s disastrous return from lunch. Every minute, the small man seemed to add ten years to his life while the sweat stains under his arms grew exponentially. “B-But Mr. Ogundimu-”

Hanzo resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Barely. He had yet to eat, and his stomach had long since moved past the growling for nourishment stage and was well into the state of hunger where he no longer felt the desire to eat, but all the urge to punch the nearest object to his fist. He balled his fists and carefully formulated the next words that left his mouth. “We knew there was financial trouble. That is why Akande sent me here,” He spoke slowly as if he were addressing the five-year-old grandson of the office manager and not the man himself. 

“You-this branch-” Hanzo corrected himself, “Has mismanaged their funds for well over two years now. The government wants its money. You have lost over two million dollars somewhere in the books. That is why we are being audited.”

The small man nodded hopelessly, his eyes wide and searching Hanzo for a solution.

Hanzo groaned. “We let them audit us. We don’t have a choice, and there is nothing to hide-”

The man blanched, the sweat rolled down the sides of his face.

“There is nothing to hide, right?” Hanzo demanded.

More sweat.

“Oh god,” He turned away. “Enough. You will put every report of every red cent this company had hemorrhage onto my desk now! I want to see input and output. Inventory lists. Everything!” He shouted. “Ogundimu will be on his way to personally oversee what is happening here, and I will not be made a fool. Do you understand me?”

The little man nodded.

“Good.” He turned away and headed back to the elevators. He needed out of this place.

“W-where are you going?”

“I am calling your boss to try and beg for your jobs. Do not disappoint me.” Hanzo slammed the button on the elevator harder than he meant. Pain radiated through his fist, but behind him, he could hear the mad scramble tightening up. The world spun slightly as he stepped onto the elevator and hit the button for the ground floor without looking back.

What a mess.

__________

There was something peaceful about daytime television. It moved at a much slower pace and brought back peaceful memories of staying home from school and the lack of all responsibility being an adult offered. 

Genji curled up tighter into the red fleece blanket that was draped over him and slowly wandered around the warmth of Jesse’s home.

That is what it felt like, not a house but a home. A real home. Pictures lined the walls of people and places Jesse had seen. Captured moments in the other man’s life. Jack and Gabe with their arms around Jesse, overlooking some red capped mountains. Jesse and some woman at the top of a ski lift, making wild faces while all bundled up in their snow gear. Christmases long past and birthdays and every meaningful event a person could ever have.

Everything held a warmth to it. Genji loved the soft, orange glow of the walls and the Spanish influence in every nook and cranny. The yellow and red-tiled backsplash of the kitchen, with the strange rooster motif in every few tiles, had this elegance to it, reminding Genji instantly of hot summer days with the sun beating down on the back of his neck. 

He expected Jesse's house to be a mess. The man just held a lackadaisical attitude about himself that seemed ripe for a person who just left things lying around casually. 

It wasn’t thought. It felt like a lived-in home, where Genji wouldn’t get scolded for leaving things around. But Jesse took time and care to make sure his home was always warm and inviting. 

He looked out to the backyard and smiled, recognizing that pool from several scenes he watched online. Jesse was not kidding around when he said Blackwatch was his life. 

Genji pulled the blanket tighter around himself and headed up the stairs, to where he heard the soft, loving drawl of a woman singing a country ballad. The door to the office was open. Inside, Jesse chewed at the end of a pen as he flipped through the papers in his hand.

“I never took you as a fan of Shania Twain,” Genji smirked and leaned against the doorframe.

“Don’t you go knocking Ms. Twain.” Jesse looked up at him with a smile. “She and I are both out looking for a good man. We’re soulmates.”

“What are you working on?”

Jesse sighed. “A presentation for Jack and Gabe about the last year’s numbers,” He waved it off. “The yare lookin’ at what is working and what ain’t in the company and I’m pullin’ data and making it look all fancy for them. I do it every year before the big convention.”

“Convention?” Genji blinked and plopped himself down into one of the other chairs in the room. He curled his legs under him.

“It’s what I was going to ask you. Every year there is a big adult entertainment expo that happens in Vegas. The big-wigs come out and get together, and there is an awards ceremony and fans-” He waved it off. “Anyway, Jack and Gabe like to have some product to sell at our booth, you know; videos and merchandise mostly. That’s what I’m doing — telling them who the top rated actors are--that’s you by the way. There was a huge spike in views when you came on. And-”

“I did not kick you out of the top spot,” Genji laughed.

Jesse shook his head. “No, you did. The numbers don’t lie. Here, ”He rolled his chair closer to Genji and showed him the colorful graphs he had made, breaking down each of the different performers based on the traffic their last video produced. “See, your latest video gained much more traction than mine did and-”

“The last video of mine put out was with you,” Genji mumbled. “So wouldn’t that be the same?”

Jesse opened his mouth to counter and...stopped. “W...Well,”

“How did you find these figures?” He asked. “I mean, was this overall traffic to the latest video or was it in the first week of the video being out?”

Jesse blinked again. “I-” He leaned back in his chair and frowned. “I just took the numbers Sombra gave me.”

“Is this data on just one video? Because I don’t think any of my videos have a total hit count of this,” He pointed. “And my first week here, I released, like...seven or eight videos. You released like...two or three?”

Jesse took the graphs back and frowned. “I just took what Sombra gave me and-”

“Like, I’m not saying you are wrong. I think that I am a huge pull to the site right now because I am new and different, but I think you aren’t graphing the data right.” He scooted closer to the computer. 

“I’m not a math person,” Jesse sighed and tossed the whole stack down, onto the desk. “I mean, Jack and Gabe have me do it every year, and I am pretty good and pointing out what’s on trend but-”

Genji shook his head. “My brother does this kind of shit for a living. Every time he has a big presentation, he gives me the notes and watches me read through the data and tries to tear it apart. I’ve picked up on a lot of things through the years from him. Plus, I originally went to college for a stats degree.”

“I didn’t know you had a math degree.”

“I dropped out to be an artist,” Genji smirked. “Then I went right into porn. Take what you want from that.” He sighed and looked everything over. “You know...I could help you with this if you want.”

Jesse let out a long sigh and slid back in the chair. “Thank fuck. I was dyin’ over here. I hate numbers, and I hate graphs.” He slid away and let Genji at the computer. “Do whatever you want.”

Genji smiled and began to type. “You said you had something to ask me. I’m guessing it has something to do with that convention and not just me fixing your math mistakes?”

“Yeah, Jack and Gabe usually ask a couple of us actors to go along too, you know, drum up business, host a few panels. Sometimes we go into the desert and film a few scenes too. I was asked to go this year, and I think since you are the hot new thing, you should come too.”

“To Vegas?”

“Yeah.”

Genji felt his core grow hot. A broad smile split open his face as he felt everything rising off his shoulders. He turned and practically leaped out of the chair and over to the cowboy next to him. “When is it? Soon? Please say soon.”

Jesse laughed. “Only two weeks away. I take it that’s a yes?”

__________

In the space of a week, everything changed. 

Hanzo groaned as he swirled around in his chair in the empty office space, not wanting to look back at the mound of paperwork ahead of him.

Akande never came. It was not that surprising, in hindsight. Akande Ogundimu wanted to keep as much distance between himself and the failing branch of the company as possible. The IRS had been paid, or maybe paid off, Hanzo was not sure. 

As punishment for allowing the branch to falter and fail for so long, Akande had fired everyone in that branch from upper management to the administrative assistant. He had told the press they were “cleaning house” and that “Bad endeavors did not right themselves.” 

It was bad public relations to liquidate the entire work staff, but as Hanzo had seen in the past, once the dust had settled, the right people had been paid off, and the press became noticeably silent, stock one again rose in the company. All was right with the world.

Akande had not fired Hanzo though. He had left Hanzo as the sole survivor, claiming that there was no way his lackey could have known about all the hardships in a branch from only being there such a small amount of time. 

Hanzo wished he had been fired.

Out of a canon.

Into the sun.

Maybe it was a little over dramatic, but he was entitled.

“Are you still there?” Genji’s voice wafted through the overhead speakers.

Hanzo clicked in the bluetooth in his ear. “Yeah.” He let out a loud sigh.

“Am I still speaking through all the overhead speakers?” Genji asked, his loud voice echoing off the walls.

Hanzo sighed again and slumped further into the rolling chair. “Yeah.”

“Why?” 

“Because it was the only thing I could accomplish today.”

Okay, the IRS had been paid down. There was still the issue of the missing millions of dollars that was lost somewhere in the obscure bookkeeping. The government was still looking for its back pay. It was a mess.

“How far up shit creek are you today?”

“Shit creek is no longer a small stream. I am in an ocean of shit, and the only land in sight is an island made of shit with a volcano spewing hot shit lava all over me.” Hanzo looked over to the overnight bag that was propped by the door. “I have to stay the night here again.”

“At least your boss gave you a nicer hotel room?”

Hanzo hummed. “A suite. Downtown. And enough petty cash to put me into real debt at the tables.”

“You’ll find the money,” Genji let out a long sigh, the kind that meant he would be hanging up soon. “Look, I have a scene to film. If you want, I know you aren’t in a really good place mentally, Hanzo, but if you want I can keep you on. You can keep talking while I work.”

Hanzo let out a burst of laughter and shook his head. “I would rather deal with shit mountain than listen to you get laid, Genji.”

“Jealous?” In his mind, he could see his brother’s tongue playfully touching his upper lip while he waggled his eyebrows at Hanzo. “At least we are both getting fucked tonight-”

“Good night, Genji,” Hanzo snorted. “Call me when you get home, so I know you are safe.” He hung up and looked around.

The sun was already setting, casting the office in dark shadows. He hadn’t bothered turning on more lights than needed. It felt wasteful. And he had talked to the security guard in charge of the building and found a way to lock off his floor from anyone passing by. Cleaning crews wouldn’t be an issue, as Akande had also relieved them of work. He was truly alone.

Hanzo commandeered three cubicles for sorting. The first day was all gathering all paperwork and stacking them up. Akande granted him access to every file in the division, but tech support was still working on finalizing everything, which left him limited to the records he had access to before. It was not helpful.

Hanzo groaned and stood up, straightening out his suit and looking over to his bag. The building complex had a gym nearby, which Hanzo utilized before coming up to spend the night here. He was cleaned and fresh and…

In need of stress relief.

__________

Jesse held back a yawn as he watched Genji bend Lucio in half. They had been at it for a good half hour at this point. He glanced down at his phone screen anxiously. Usually, by now he would receive an open invitation from his favorite camboy and spend the evening texting and talking.

Nothing.

“Are you bored of supervising this evenings scene?” Zenyatta floated over a serene smile on his face. 

Jesse hid another yawn behind his hand as he shook his head. The scene was rather...mundane. Kissing, followed by mutual blowjobs and then Genji deep dicking his boyfriend. “No way, Zen. Just wondering why you ain’t writing me any good material lately.”

“Because every time I present you with a script, you reject it,” He hummed. “You want to do new things and are surprised when my scripts are very formulaic.” Zenyatta smiled over. “At least, that is what you have voiced in the past. I figured from now on you would be happier to create your own scenes.”

“Hey now,” Jesse smiled and pulled Zenyatta into his arms. “You know the only reason I reject anything is cause you didn’t write your cute little self in.” 

Zenyatta hummed and leaned back into his embrace. “I must admit, I find it quite enjoyable to write a scene where the two men I am seeing are enjoying each other so thoroughly.”

Jesse nodded and closed his eyes, rocking him a little. “All that talk of them bein’ sexy is bound to make a guy jealous.”

Jesse’s phone vibrated in his pocket. 

“ Mr. McCoy,” Zenyatta gasped and looked back at him with mock alarm. “I didn’t realize you felt that way about me.”

Jesse couldn’t help the blush that crept through up his throat and burned along his cheeks. “Hey now,” He fished into his pocket and extracted his phone. He swiped the screen open and clicked the notification that led to an invitation to watch his boy’s latest stream. Private and in an hour. “I gotta run.”

“Hot date?”

“Somethin’ like that,” He squeezed Zenyatta close one final time before he stepped away. “Make sure Genji packs tonight. Our flight leaves early tomorrow. Jack wants us there plenty early to make sure we can get set up and get the panels we want. Think you can manage?”

“Getting Genji up has never been a problem for me,” Zenyatta smiled coyly. “Make sure you can get yourself up tomorrow, Jaxson McCoy.”

Jesse saluted him with two fingers before he made a mad dash out.

__________

It didn’t take long for Hanzo to get himself set up. He marveled at his genius. The camera had been set up on one of the tables and faced the sizeable faux mahogany desk. He had tested it out earlier and found it able to support his weight easily. He had enlisted other furniture he had found pleasant and decorated the small office to meet his standards of looking both realistic and untraceable. The locks on the elevator had been secured, and he had even found secondary lighting to brighten the room up more. 

He felt nervous. He looked down to his phone and frowned. He sent out an invitation to Raging Stallion to watch and so far, the other man hadn’t responded. He looked at the clock. There was still a half hour to respond. He still had hope

Hanzo headed into the bathroom to look himself over again in the mirror, straightening the black, pinstripe suit coat. It was snug to his body, showing off all his best curves. His hair was slicked back, away from his face.

Under the domino mask, his eyes looked amazing. He had to thank Genji sometime later for teaching him how to apply eye makeup. There was nothing visible to identify him. Nothing to give him away. He shivered in anticipation.

His phone pinged on the counter. The sound reverberated off the walls and sent another shiver through his core. He accepted.

Relief spread through him at that notification. He smiled and headed back to his little set and log into his personal computer with nervous fingers. 

**[Raging_Stallion]** Hey beautiful.

Hanzo smiled and stepped back and leaned against his desk. “Hey,” He said. His stomach flopped as he watched those three dotted lines appear in the chat. “You know, it is just us today. We...we can talk. I have it enabled so we can...talk.” His heart beat wildly in his chest. The three little dots stopped moving. 

**[Raging_Stallion]** You are in your office?

Hanzo nodded and looked around. “I had to work late, I just thought…” He trailed off as he looked back to the camera. “It’s not...weird, is it?”

**[Raging_Stallion]** No! I was just surprised. I’m used to seeing you in poorly lit hotel rooms. This is a nice change.

Hanzo smiled. He looked down at his clothed body as worry spread within him. This man never answered his request for speaking. He never acknowledged that Hanzo even said anything at all. What if this was some troll, looking to make fun of him. Or some married man looking to get his rocks off… He pushed aside his anxieties and swallowed back the lump in his throat. “I got your earlier messages.” 

**[Raging_Stallion]** We can talk.

Joy sparked through his veins. He smiled and sat up straighter. “Really? I mean… sure.” He moved over and invited him to chat. He sat back and waited as a little dark box appeared on his screen.

**[Raging_Stallion]** Hold on a moment.

He did. His fingers gripped tight at the edge of the desk as he waited for Raging Stallion to join him. Every vein in his body shook. Every part of him felt alive. Free.

There was a flash of white, followed by the camera on the other end adjusting to the dim lighting of the other man’s house.

Raging Stallion sat there, dressed in red flannel and blue jeans. His room was dimly lit, casting long shadows over it all. But even still, Hanzo let out a breath he didn’t know he had been holding. He was a real person. A human being that had not lied to him. A man. He was sitting in an office chair, farther away from the camera, obviously trying to give Hanzo a good look at his figure.

Hanzo smiled and darted forward, so he was clearly in the frame before tucking a hair behind his ear. “Come closer?” 

The man coughed and looked around before he scooted closer to the screen as well. He smiled nervously and ran a hand through his thick hair. He had a thick, well-trimmed beard that perfectly framed his face. Hanzo liked that. Raging Stallion wore a black bandit mask was tied over his eyes, obscuring his face as well. “Are you afraid I will recognize you?”

The man laughed nervously and touched the edge of his mask. “Well, we are the only ones here, and you are still wearing a mask too.”

Hanzo flushed himself. He laughed a little and sat back. “True. I am not used to doing this,” He admitted. “Any of this. I get nervous.”

“No,” Raging Stallion’s voice was smooth and confident. “I don’t do this much either. I mean, I have never done,” He pointed back and forth between the both of them. “But I am glad I did.”

Hanzo laughed again, feeling giddy and slightly drunk, even though he hadn’t had any alcohol. “So, what should I call you...I mean, it would be a little awkward saying your user name.”

“Jay is fine,” He said after a beat. 

“Jay,” Hanzo tried the name out and watched as the man on the other side of his computer leaned forward. He smiled. “I like that.” He swallowed again and licked his lips. “Ryu,” He said quickly. “You can call me Ryu.”

He paused and looked out, stopping the sudden urge to ask the man how his day was. It was too informal. Too domestic a question to ask of a man he had only spoken to through the safety of a chat box. Still though, of all the men that came to watch his limited run of videos this person felt real.

“Did you have a good day?” Jay asked. “You said you had an early morning last night.”

Hanzo nodded. “It was a work day,” He felt his face flush, remembering the conversation from the night previous. “That thing you asked about, I did it.” He admitted

Jay sat up straighter. “What? Really?” 

Hanzo nodded and looked up above the camera so he could not see the other man’s reaction. “I couldn’t do it for the whole day so, I started at noon.” He felt his chest and body flush with excitement as he admitted these things to the man. 

They had talked about fantasies through the chat, things they had always saw others do, or things they had dreamed of doing. It started vanilla enough. Hanzo admitted how badly he just wanted to be bent in half with his knees near his ears. He just wanted another person to take control of his body and show him how good it could feel. He admitted edging himself all night long, staying off the pleasure of orgasm until the desire overwhelmed him and he came.

Then Raging Stallion had asked if he ever had done anything in public. He had admitted to a fantasy, edging another person from afar all day long. He wanted to take a lover apart slowly and let them feel his passion for them the entire day, from the time they woke up until the end of the day.

Hanzo shivered. It was enticing to think about it even now. He closed his eyes and bit his lower lip. “It isn’t big, I just-”

“Step back, let me see you,” Jay interrupted. “You still look like you are at work.”

Hanzo flushed as he stepped back until his thighs collided with the desk behind him. “I am still at work.” He heard the audible gasp of Jay as he saw the full picture of him. Hanzo nervously ran a hand down his front, over each of the white buttons of his shirt. “I had to stay late.”

“You are going to get fired.”

Hanzo shook his head. “I locked up. I am the only one here tonight. If you don’t tell, I won’t.”

Jay swallowed and leaned back in his chair. He palmed himself slowly through his jeans. “Fuck,” he whispered. 

Hanzo thrilled at the reaction. He spread his hands out on the desk behind him and smiled. “I fill out a suit well.”

Jay nodded. “Babe, you could fill out a paper bag well. I would be just as turned on watching you bench press at the gym in just sweats and a t-shirt. But holy fuck, you are positively sinful like that.”

Careful hands reached up and slowly began to loosen the tie around his throat. “Sinful?”

“If you were the devil himself, sweetheart, I would give you my soul in a heartbeat.”

Hanzo laughed, slowly removing the tie entirely and tossed it over his shoulder. His nimble hands moved to the buttons of his shirt and worked them down, watching the heated, intense gaze of the other man. He pulled the ends of the shirt out of his pants and let it hang open.

“Fuck, if I were there, you wouldn’t be wearing much else by now.”

“If you were here, I would have your shirt up and over your head by now.”

Jay scrambled forward, hiking his red flannel shirt up and over his head, tossing it aside before leaning back and letting his hands roam over his bare chest.

He was pleasant to look at, Hanzo decided, watching the man cup his hirsute chest in his hands and roll the dusty pink nipples between his thumb and forefinger. Hanzo shifted, letting the suit coat and dress shirt slide off his shoulders and onto the desk behind him. Underneath, he still wore the arm shaping top, still concealing away his tattoo. He reached up and began to mimic Jay’s hands, rolling his nipples in his fingers. He felt the electricity rise in his body.

The man swore again as he let his right hand smooth over his abs and cup his covered cock, tugging it in his jeans. “Did I ever tell you a man in a suit is one of my biggest turn-ons.”

“No,” Hanzo smiled and cupped his covered cock, stroking himself through the rough fabric. “But I think any man worth his weight owns at least one well-tailored suit.” He turned and bent himself over the desk, lifting his ass high into the air. God, he hoped the definition in his camera would pick up just how snugly the pants fit against his well-toned ass. He wondered if Jay could distinguish the flat disc of the base. 

There was another audible, choking swear from the man. “Fuck baby, Lemme see it. You've been wearing it since noon?”

“Yes,” Hanzo answered and stood himself upright. Slowly, he worked the belt through the loops and tossed it aside, he turned looked over his shoulder and watched as Jay leaned forward in anticipation. Slowly, he slid his pants down, over his hips, teasing with his bare skin the reality that he wore nothing underneath. He smiled and elegantly let them pool at his feet.

It had taken him three or four practices in the mirror of the restrooms to get the desired effect. He felt awkward and clunky still but looked nearly majestic in the way he disrobed.

Jay’s breath hitched as he palmed himself harder. 

It was powerful, watching this man come undone by the mere thought of Hanzo’s nudity. He parted his legs slightly before bending over the desk again. His hands traced up his inner thighs before grasping at his ass and holding it open, letting Jay look at his prize.

A red plug lodged deep within Hanzo’s core. It was small. He worried about the stretch and burn of it during the day, primarily while he worked. He worked it into his body with ease after his noon break, finding himself overly excited at the prospect of being claimed.

“Red?” Jay chuckled. “Ain’t that a little off your brand? Everything I see you in is blue.”

Hanzo purred and looked over his shoulder at the man. His cock felt full and heavy. “But you are red, my dear,” His voice was already dark and full of lust. He reached back and began to twist the toy inside of him, whimpering loudly at the pull against his swollen hole. 

Jay swore again. “What did you plan on doing tonight?” His voice warbled in an attempt to stay calm.

“Me?” Hanzo cooed and slowly pulled the toy from his body, only to push it back in. “I had to work late, so I planned on fucking myself on my desk here for your amusement.” He worked the toy slowly, feeling his mounting pleasure build in his gut. 

“Take it that means you got yourself a cock.”

Hanzo hummed an affirmative and stood back up. He sat on the edge of the desk and rolled his hips, letting his hard cock bob freely as he ground against the toy inside him. “If you are on video, I kind of you like to see your cock.”

Jay shot out of his chair, knocking it back. It clattered loudly as it hit the floor. Jay swore again and again as he worked and setting it upright once again before he stepped center frame and began to work his belt open nervously.

Hanzo bit his lower lip and watched as the jeans bunched down around his ankles, leaving the man to stand still in cactus and heart boxer shorts, his cock tenting the fabric. Hanzo could not see it, but he knew they would be damp with his pre. He watched on with hungry eyes as Jay dropped his boxers as well, leaving him naked to Hanzo’s gaze.

He was hairy all over, Hanzo mused. He was well hung with big heavy balls and toned thighs. “You work out,” He commented.

Jay wiggled his hips back and forth, letting his cock bounce against his thighs. “Couple times a week,” He said. “My job requires me to be in relatively good shape.”

“It is a good look on you,” Hanzo reached down and slowly stroked his cock from root to tip, watching as pre beaded at the end. “If you were here, I would want you on your knees. Your hair seems soft. I would love to run my fingers through it while you suck on my cock.”

Jay licked his lips and settled back into his chair. “Babe, if you were here, I would already have you in my lap, and I would be balls deep. I wish I could say I was a man of self-control, but if I had a man like you with me, I would make sure you were always satisfied.”

Hanzo shivered. “You are good with words.”

“I would love to show you just how good with my mouth I can be.”

Hanzo gasped. He arched his back and reached down, rolling the plug inside him and wanting something bigger. Deeper. He moved down and headed to his bag, pulling out the new bottle of lube as well as his favorite cock. He moved back to the desk. “What else would you do to me?”

“I would bend you over that desk to fuck you,” Jay panted. “Spread your legs nice and wide and work my own cock into your tight hole.”

Hanzo bent himself over the desk once again and slowly pulled the plug out of him with a pop. Warm lube oozed out of his stretched hole and over his taint and dripped down his balls. He flicked the cap of the lube and drizzled a liberal amount on the cock.

“That’s a big cock,” Jay crooned as he stroked his hand slowly up and down his own exposed cock, his other hand cradling his balls. “What is that?”

Hanzo hummed as he slowly stroked the dildo, making sure every part of it was slick and ready. He smirked back. “My favorite toy.”

Jay closed his eyes and shivered. “I just recognize...what is it?”

Hanzo felt his ears pinken as he looked at the flesh colored cock in his hands. “It is one of those cast mold toys. From a porn star.” He cleared his throat and smiled, “Don’t make fun of me.”

“Ain’t gonna. Which one?” He worked his hand faster, almost as if the brand of the dildo was getting him off.

Hanzo chuckled. “Jaxson McCoy,” He admitted. “I know it’s cliche, he is like, the number one selling toy out there, but,” He shrugged a little. “A boy’s gotta have a fantasy.”

Jay grunted. His hand stilled as he nodded, almost in understanding. “God, I want to fuck you. My fist just ain’t cuttin’ it.” A slight drawl edged into his cantor. Hanzo shivered slightly. “Wait,” Jay leaned forward again. “I don’t- I mean-Hold on.” He moved out of his chair and out of the room.

Hanzo blinked. He settled himself on the desk, suddenly feeling exposed. He looked behind his set up into the dark office beyond. What was he doing? He was on company internet, broadcasting himself live for a stranger to fondle and drool over. This was a violation of every principle Hanzo held and-

“Back!” Jay dropped back into his chair and scooted himself forward. He held up a flesh colored tube. “Jaxson McCoy, you said?”

Hanzo flushed. He nodded slightly. “Y-yes.”

“Don’t ask me why I have this but..um..” Jay’s cheeks pinkened as he held up the end so Hanzo could read. “Jaxson McCoy’s um….it is…” He cleared his throat again. “A casting of his butthole.”

Hanzo let out a bark of laughter, before covering his mouth. “What?” He snickered loudly, tears prickling at his eyes.

Jay sat up straighter. His voice went defensive. “It’s an anal sleeve, ok. I’ve never used it before.” 

“But what is it?” He couldn’t help the giggles that shook through his chest and over his whole body.

“A casting of his...you know…” Jay lifted his hips and motioned below. “His...his grundle...area.”

Hanzo covered his face with both his hands to keep from howling with laughter. His shoulders shook, and his lungs wheezed. It was a mistake. He felt the lube over his skin and slicking up his face, even more, making him shiny and slick. “You mean it is a casting and mold of Jaxson McCoy’s anus. It is an anal sleeve based off of Jaxson McCoy.”

“That’s what I said!” Jay laughed. 

“You said butthole.”

Jay went silent. His jaw slacked as he watched Hanzo with wide eyes. “You lost yer damn mind ‘casue I had the nerve to call it a butthole?” His accent was thick with a deep southern twang Hanzo had not heard before. It was rich and warm and went straight to his cock.

Hanzo nodded, his giggles subsiding as he reached between his legs to stroke his cock. “Are you twelve? What grown man calls it a butthole?”

“What grown man laughs at the word butthole! See, if I were there, I would have a mind to smack your ass till it was nice and pink.”

Hanzo snickered again. “I like your accent.” He purred, two fingers probed at his hole, stretching himself out again. “You have a very sexy voice.”

Jay opened his mouth to retaliate, only to realize the other was being sincere. “Thank you,” He mumbled. “Most people think less of me because of it.”

Hanzo purred and slipped three fingers easily inside his body. “Good thing I have a bit of a fetish for cowboys then.” He looked back to the man with a sly smirk. “I have you figured out, Raging Stallion. Are you going to get me to, what is it, giddy-up?”

“Fuck me,” Jay whispered, “If I’d known that, I would have shown up today in nothin’ but chaps and a hat. You wanna give me five minutes and I’ll-”

“No!” Hanzo whined. He picked up the toy and moved it to his hole, easily sliding the cock into his gaping hole. He gasped out loud.

Jay groaned He was standing, holding the toy onto the table next to him. His hand moved furiously, lubing up his cock before he lined it up with the toy’s hole and pushed in. “TIght,” He gasped.

Hanzo nodded in agreement, closing his eyes as he began to move the cock inside him in long, slow thrusts, letting the head of the cock brush against his prostate lightly. His toes curled as he worked it into him, slowly.

On the screen, Jay matched him, his hips thrusting forward at the same steady rhythm Hanzo set, pulling his cock in and out of the sleeve the same way and the same time Hanzo did. Hanzo could almost imagine the cock inside him was not a lifeless piece of plastic, but instead, it was the long, gorgeous cock of Jay.

Jay’s hands roaming freely over his back, clutching tightly to his hips as he increased his tempo, pulling Hanzo back to meet him, thrust for thrust.

Hanzo’s hand worked faster, watching the screen as Jay alternated his thrusts, pushing it deep in one time, grinding his cock deep inside Hanzo once, while the next time was quick rabbit thrusts designed to have him seeing stars. 

Hanzo let out a whimpering whine. His hand slipping on the slicked up toy. It was not enough. He wanted to feel the press of another man against his back, feel the snap of his hips as skin collided against skin. Feel the hot breath of Jay against his ear, smelling of whiskey and cloves. Taste the liquor on his heated lips as they merged their breath and pressed him deeper into the desk. 

Claiming him.

  
  


“What you want, baby doll,” Jay panted. “Tell me, and I’ll give it to you.”

Hanzo whined. “Want you to put me on my back. Put my knees by my ears and pound into my tight hole. Fuck me until I cannot breathe. Fuck me, please. J...Jax-” He cut himself off with a gasping moan.

Jay chuckled, breathless. “Meant where you want me to cum, baby. Wanna shoot my load on you.” 

Hanzo groaned, his balls tightening closer to his body. “In me,” He grunted out. “Fuck your cum deep into my body. Want to feel your hot load.” It felt pornographic to say such things out loud like he was a god damn erotic novel come to life. His whole body shivered, a live wire ready to explode. Every vein was on fire. Every last, waking cell cried out as he felt the apex crest over him.

He arched his back and cried out, hot cum spraying the side of the desk under him. His knees trembled and quaked, threatening to buckle under him as he continued to slam the cock into his waiting hole in time with Jay’s erratic thrusts.

Jay grunted loudly, his voice carrying over the speakers in his office as his hips snapped forward once...twice and he shouted out his release, burying his cock deep inside the sleeve as his balls emptied.

Hanzo was transfixed, watching the man’s hips twitch as he slowly continued to fuck the toy. His hand slowed to a stop. Carefully, he pulled the toy free and let it drop like an anchor as he collapsed to the floor.

The name sounded several times before he could manage to realize the words spoken were directed at him. “Ryu?”

Hanzo leaned heavily against the desk and looked up at the camera. He was barely in frame anymore, tired and slumped against the floor. Slowly, he flashed the ‘ok’ sign up with a tired smile. “I’m here.”

“Lost you there for a second,” Jay laughed. “Was I that good?”

Hanzo nodded. “Amazing.” He breathed. “Just spectacular.” Hanzo ran a slick hand over his overheated chest, feeling his heart pounding wildly still. He took several deep, open breaths, settling his nerves before he continued. “How about you, cowboy?”

Jay chuckled and shrugged. “Best virtual fuck I’ve ever had. If I could, I would be kissing you all over right now.”

Hanzo couldn’t stop the smile that split his face. “I will end this if you start kissing your camera, you fool.” There was no malice in his voice. His nerves still danced under his skin.

“Then I guess I gotta find another way,” Jay smiled into the camera. “Don’t fall asleep on me now, you gotta get cleaned up and go home, I want you in a real bed tonight, you hear me?”

Hanzo nodded. “You too.”

“I gotta go now, sweetheart. I got an early morning plane to catch,” Hanzo let out a whimper of disapproval. Jay continued “But I promise I’ll send you chats when I can.”

Hanzo couldn’t manage anything but another nod.

“What aren’t you doing?”

“Sleeping here in my own spend,” Hanzo grunted. He slowly moved up. “And I will do that if you promise not to kiss the computer.”

Jay let out a long, low sigh as he washed the spend from his chest with a rag. “God, I wish I could stay here all night and talk to you. Don’t seem fair we don’t even know who each other are.”

Hanzo smiled. “I’ll take off my mask if you take off yours.” The words flew out of his mouth before he could process what he said. At this moment, for this strange man, he would be willing to put it all on the line. Let him know who Hanzo Shimada was. Let this strange man see more about him than even his family knew. He thrilled at the challenge, watching on bated breath as Jay stood there, almost frozen. 

Contemplating.

Slowly, he shook his head. “I-I can’t,” He said after a moment. “This is fun, Ryu, but...but if we get into that, it wouldn’t be a fantasy anymore. It would be too real.”

Ache welled inside Hanzo’s chest. He nodded in agreement. It was a foolish sentiment anyway, “Of course.” He pulled himself up to standing on shaking legs before slowly walking to the computer. “Good night, Jay.”

Jay swallowed. “Wait-” He said. His hand reached up, touching the edge of the mask.

Hanzo swallowed. His heart thumped loudly in his ears as he watched the man before him hesitate again, before dropping his hand.

“I can’t kiss the screen, but that don’t mean I can’t kiss you.”

Hanzo chuckled. “You don’t even know where I am.”

“Then I will go outside, and I will send you kisses in every direction. I will send my love on bated breath, and it will cross mountains and oceans to reach you. You will feel the ghost of my kiss on your cheek while you go to bed tonight and again on your lips when you wake up.”

Hanzo felt the ache widening within his chest, threatening to tear him limb from limb. He wanted nothing more than to reach through that computer screen and rip the mask off of his mystery man. He wanted to kiss him until he was breathless and fall bonelessly into another’s bed and sleep in his arms until the end of time.

But he only nodded. “Good night, Jay. Safe travels.” 

And then he was gone.

________

Genji practically vibrated in his seat as he frantically began to type out a text as the plane taxied away from the runway. Three weeks in Vegas sounded like a dream. Three weeks of sun and warmth.

And Hanzo.

He smiled as he looked to the sleeping man next to him and frowned. He nudged Jesse hard with his elbow. “Wake up, man.”

Jesse scowled and looked over. “I made it onto the plane, all right? What more do you want from me?”

“Just this,” Genji threw his arm around Jesse and snapped a selfie quick. He giggled with pleasure as he edited the photo before sending it off with love.

______

Hanzo frowned as he phone vibrated. He was in a foul mood. His uber back to the hotel had been late, leaving him standing in the chilled Vegas night. His body still ached. For once he wanted to sleep in.

Genji, it seemed, had other plans.

‘Brother! GUESS WHAT!’

He groaned, not wanting to ‘guess what’ was happening to his sibling. He wanted to wallow in his self-pity.

Then the image popped. Genji was there, his face modified by the sticker enhancement of bunny ears on his green head. In the corner was a sticker of the Las Vegas sign. His arm thrown around another person, who scowled into the snapshot as if he was unaware of the camera. Genji had modified this new figure as well with a black bandit’s mask and hat.

Hanzo felt his blood turn to ice. That long, chestnut hair and well-manicured beard. 

Another picture was sent a second later of the pair again adored with mask and ears. Both were now smiling into the camera, arm in arm. Genji flashed a peace sign while the man did the same. A flight attendant stood behind them with hands on hips, looking unamused. 

Hanzo felt his hands shake as he saw that smile under the mask. 

Jay…

Jaxon…

Jesse….

He almost missed the next text. Almost. ‘Guess who’s on his way to VEGAS BABY!’

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This is just stupid porn. I did not mean to offend anyone or anything, it is meant to be a fantasy, so just keep that in mind. I don't know man. Please leave kudos and comments for me if you like this. I promise it will get better.
> 
> I have my first fanart! Look at how amazing it is! AH!  
> From Chapter 1:   
> [Hanzo is a beefy man! ](https://kinkwatchafterdark.tumblr.com/post/177980505230/my-latest-obsession-raging-stallion-by-phylix)By KinkwatchAfterDark 
> 
> [Sexy Jaxson McCoy (Jesse McCree) Lounging by the pool](https://captainneedsnosleep.tumblr.com/post/178692102539/kinktober-day-3-voyeurism-ugh-me-and-clean) By Captainneedsnosleep

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Snapdragon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17980064) by [Muja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muja/pseuds/Muja)




End file.
